<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Phantom Spy (Persona 5 X OC) by Echo30th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592488">A Phantom Spy (Persona 5 X OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo30th/pseuds/Echo30th'>Echo30th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I gotta pull myself togather, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at everything smh, Multi, Oc has issues smh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona-user oc, but she's nice, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo30th/pseuds/Echo30th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika Koga, a 16-year-old girl on a quest to change her ways, finds herself on a journey as a phantom thief with her step-brother and friends. Can she prove to the world that a phantom thief's work is just?</p>
<p>(Updated on Wattpad first!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akira Kurusu is your brother, Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Female Character(s), Makoto Niijima/Original Female Characters(s), Mishima Yuuki/Original Female Character(s), Okumura Haru/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakamoto Ryuji/Original Female Character(s), Sakura Futaba/Original Female Character(s), Takamaki Ann/Original Female Character(s), Togo Hifumi/Original Female Character(s), akira kurusu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Info About The OC, Rika Koga!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Full Name: Rika Koga / Rika Kurusu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nickname/Alias: "Assassin" , "Spy" , "Trickster Spy"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meaning: Rika means "Peaceful Ruler". Koga means "Old River", found mostly in Kyushu, and is descended from the Takeda family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Origin: Rika contains the same letters that her foster brother Akira backwards. (except for the last A), (<b>Akir</b>a)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sojiro Sakura : Kid (rarely)</p>
<p>Mishima : Koga-Chan (common)</p>
<p>Futaba : Messy hair (common)</p>
<p>Akechi : Koga-Chan (common)</p>
<p>Igor : Trickster (common)</p>
<p>Morgana : Grumpy (once)</p>
<p>Justine + Caroline : Inmate (common)</p>
<p>Iwai : Kid (common)Tae : Guinea pig (sometimes)</p>
<p>Kawakami : Koga-Chan (common)</p>
<p>Ohya : RiRi (common)</p>
<p>Shinya : Lady (common)</p>
<p>Anyone else : Rika / Rika-chan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gender Role: Acts feminine most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orientation: Bisexual</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Age: 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Age Appearance: Rika looks younger for her age, almost 15-16 in terms of looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Birthday: 30th of January, 2000</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Birthplace: Shibuya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zodiac Sign: Aquarius </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediate Family: For the first five years of her life, she was raised by her parents. After that, she was in an orphanage for a year. She was then adopted and taken care of by Akira's parents for the rest of her childhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Distant Family: Her parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parenting: Strict from her real parents, loving from her foster parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upbringing: Her real parents were perfectionists, and wanted their girl to be like that. Her foster parents were a lot more laid-back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evolution: When Rika was little, she was a lot more bubbly and kind, trusting to a fault, and a bit of a goof. After being left by her parents, she grew distant and serious, focusing more on herself than others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Species: Human + Persona-user</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethnicity: Japanese</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blood Type: O+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preferred Hand: Both</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facial Type: Round</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eye Color: Onyx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hair Color: Black</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hairstyle: Short with bangs covering left eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skin Tone: white</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Complexion: Pale</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Makeup: Full trendy makeup</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Body Type: thin pear-shaped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Build: Short torso, muscled legs, small frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Height: 5'1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weight: 52kg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Facial Hair: --</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Birthmarks/scars: --</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Distinguishing Features: Other than her trendy style, nothing stands out about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Health: Very healthy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Energy: Enough energy to get her through most of the day, Palace or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Memory: Rika has very good memory. If she does not remember something, she might have recorded it or write a note to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senses: She has normal senses, but in the Palace, the "Third-Eye ability" allows her to see certain important objects. This ability s also present in Akira, her foster brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allergies: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Handicaps: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Medication: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phobias: Guns. She refuses to carry one or use one whatsoever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Addictions: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mental Disorders: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Style: Pastel Goth and Grunge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mode of Dress: Wears her pastel style in a very form-fitting way, with crazy accessories. Her grunge style is a lot more laid back and loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grooming: "Messy hair, don't care" attitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Posture: Professional when serious, slouched when laid-back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coordination: Mostly fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habits and Mannerisms: Tugs her hair or puts her hands in her pockets whenever she is nervous.Scent: Mostly floral and hints of coffee. A goo scent, but not noticeable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mood: Bored and serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Attitude: Is mostly very serious yet kind to normal people, and condescending and rude to people who wrong her or anyone she knows. If they are good friends with someone, Rika will support them silently, hanging out with them to help with whatever she can, and trying not to seem too attached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stability: She is consistent to the right people, but don't expect her to not switch it up. Depending on what you say an your actions, Rika will go from respectful to savage in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expressiveness: Most of the time, she does like to keep her expressivness to a minimum. But, if she trusts you enough, she'll relax a little and let herself go just a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Happy: She may skip around, *rarely* start greeting others with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Depressed: Shuts herself off entirely, hides from people and avoids contact until she feels better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Angry: Confronts the thing/person who ticked her off, Might break something out of rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Current Residence: Leblanc Cafe, Yongen-Jaya, Japan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Community: The place is very quiet, and everyone seems to know one-another. Mostly filled with old people, a few children as well. Not a place where younger people frequent, but it is very homey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Family: Her relationship with her real parents has gone to hell, and she absolutely hates them now. Rika has a good relationship with her foster parents, nothing too fancy. Her foster brother, Akira, is the closest person in her life, and she cherishes him very dearly. Gives up a lot just for him, and he would do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friends: (just mentioning the main crew here)Ryuji: Finds Ryuji's company refreshing. She isn't one to have chaotic people around her, so having Ryuji around is a very good way to broaden her horizons. He helps her train, she helps with his past trauma with Kamoshida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann: Her first true gal pal, Ann brings the girly and emotional side of Rika out, showing her that being vulnerable isn't a bad thing, and how to make it a strength. Ann helps Rika with her quiet side, Rika helps Ann with her strength and resolve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke: Rika secretly loves Yusuke's eccentric energy, and wants to learn where his thoughts and actions stem from. They both love their strange discussions, and they never judge one another for how they are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Makoto: They both are very serious in nature, so they both experiment with one another by visiting new places, trying new things, and learning about society in general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Futaba: Futaba wants Rika to become an otaku like her, so that they can get along more. She brings Rika video games and animes, and Rika helps Futaba ease into society after being a shut-in for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haru: Haru is like a gentle aura to Rika, someone to just unwind with from all the chaos in the group. They garden together, they have tea together, they discuss battle strategies, etc. They both also love just sitting around with one-another and not talk at all, just enjoy the silence together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi: Frenemies that love teasing one another. Akechi challenges Rika's intellect and level of awareness a lot, and she secretly loves the constant back-and-forth. She will never admit it, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morgana: Loves teasing Morgana, even though he is more experienced than her in terms of the metaverse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enemies: Masayoshi Shido, the man who is responsible for Akira's dilema in the story. She wants to get revenge on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bosses: Sojiro Sakura, the owner of the Leblanc cafe and the person who provides residence to Rika and Akira. She also works with Igor, the man who warned Rika of a incoming "Ruin". To avoid it, Igor instructs her to complete her "rehabilitation" by becoming stronger and defeating Palace rulers, collecting personas, etc...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Followers: She isn't really having anyone follow her lead, it's just that people listen to her suggestions a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heroes: She has a fake hero and real one.Fake: Batman, she loves Batman to death and will do anything to watch any movie/read any comic of her hero.Real: Sae Niijima, the person who questions her when she is in custody. Even though she is considered the enemy, Rika respects Sae for trying to stay on the side of justice and her concern over her sister's future and well being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rivals: Akechi(see in friends)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Relates to: Ezio, her persona, an assassin who is forced to push his feelings aside and do what is right for the sake of himself and others, finding the truth in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pets/Familiars: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wardrobe: Expensive brands that match her style, grunge and pastel punk. Loves skirts and fishnet a lot, and doesn't usually wear much casual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Equipment: Twin-swords</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accessories: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trinkets: Voice recorder and phone (helps with spy-work)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Home: Sojiro's cafe is very rugged yet cozy. Her room is the storage room on top of the building, and she turned it into a little safe haven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neighborhood: Yongen-Jaya's neighborhood is very quiet, with an incident once in a blue moon.Transportation: Either the train, walking, or on special occasions where her spy work is needed, Teleportation using the app that came up on her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collections: No, finds it unnecessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prized Possession: Nothing in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lovers: She has not fallen in love *yet*. She doesn't hate the idea though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marital Status: Single</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turn-Ons: Really loves someone who is willing to put up with her, non-judgmental, and sticks to their own code. In terms of looks, tidy yet casual is where it's at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turn Offs: Judgmental and boring = not a good match for Rika. In terms of looks, nothing in particular makes her avoid people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Work Ethnic: In terms of normal jobs, she really doesn't care for the jobs she has had. In terms of being a phantom thief, she takes it very seriously and loves it to death. She would rather risk her life in the Metaverse than get a regular job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rank: Very low, part timer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wealth Status: Middle-class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Organizations/Affiliations: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Education: Rika is a smart girl, but don't expect her to work hard if she doesn't have to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>School: Her elementary and middle school life was pretty normal, she was just alone a lot. Her high school life in Shujin Academy, however, began her life as a phantom thief. It was pretty hectic, but she was able to balance her life well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grades: A- to A</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Special Education: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Social Stereotype: Smart / Delinquent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intelligence: Logical</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extracurricular Activities: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morals: Most things she finds okay, as long as it's not hurting anyone. If it is saving someone, however, she'll do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crime Record: Her parents were drug dealers, but she was clean. The authorities are still a little suspicious of her, but back off since they don't have anything against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Motivation: Justice</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Priorities: Her brother comes first, her crew second, herself third.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Philosophy: "If it is not improving me, it's not worth doing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Etiquette: Good manners, but will drop any respect she has for you if you dare say anything dumb/judgmental.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Culture: Traditional Japanese Culture</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Influences: Her brother is the main reason she wants to prove justice and wants to change herself as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Traditions: Average Japanese traditions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superstitions: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Main Goal: Prove the phantom thieves' justice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minor Goals/Ambitions: Become more social and learn to leave the past trauma in the past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desires: Affection of any kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greatest Achievement: SPOILERS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biggest Failure: Letting her brother get into the problem that led him to probation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Secrets: Loves hero costumes, including the ones that the Phantom Thieves wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regrets: Letting her brother get into the problem that led him to probation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worries: That the Phantom Thieves would get caught one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Best Memories: When she was in middle school, Akira and Rika promised one another to help each other through thick and thin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worst Memories: Her mothers final words before leaving Rika in the orphanageHobbies/Interests: People watching and Spying</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skills/Talents: Spying and sword fighting(taught by her uncle when she was young.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Likes: Spying on people, eccentricity, silence</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dislikes: Loud noises, judgmental people, the smell of smoke</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sense of Humor: Sarcastic / Ironic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pet Peeves: Loud chewing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superstitions/Beliefs: None</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quirks: Wears gloves, no matter the weather or outfit she's wearing. + Fangirls over costumes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Savvy: Stealth-savvy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can't understand: Chemistry and firearms</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closet Hobby: Sweet taste-testing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilty Pleasure: Spying on people</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strengths: Calm under pressure</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flaws: Very quiet, prefers being alone than going out above all else. Rika also is very unforgiving once you make a mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lures: Mystery (in things, people, places, ideas, etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft Spot: Innocence</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cruel Streak: Misjudgment makes her go from nice to straight up savage in a millisecond.Powers/Abilities: A persona user, someone who can summon a supernatural soul from the depths of their heart to fight alongside them. She is also able to teleport using the Teleportation app on her phone. She can get caught if she's not careful, and she gets pretty close to it many times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Origin: When she ended up in Kamoshida's Palace, about to be executed, her persona lended her its power and she was able to escape along with Akira, Ryuji and Morgana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Source: Rika uses her power in the metaverse, a alternate world where people's most tainted desires manifest into monsters called shadows. She is able to summon her power by removing her mask that unleashes her persona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ability: Practice in the metaverse, endurance training, deals with the supernatural old man Igor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weaknesses: Curse attacks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immunities: Bless attacks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Restrictions: Can only use her persona abilities in the metaverse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternate Forms: Phantom Thief attire (doesn't change form, just clothes)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extra Anatomy: ---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Colors: Gold and Black</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Animals: Snakes and Owls</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Mythological Creatures: Phoenix and Naga</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Places: The library(any, really) and Italy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Landmarks: Eiffel Tower</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Flavors: Anything spicy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Foods: Spicy cheeseballs (I make them, they are heaven on earth!!)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Drinks: Sweet tea</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite People: Akira Kurusu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Genre: grunge / punk (In most things)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Books: Mystery / horror</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Movies: LA Noir style movies</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Games: Adventure horror / RPG horror</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Shows: Documentary style shows / Auction shows</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Music: Alternate / Pop</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Bands: No bands in particular</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Songs: "Natural" by Imagine Dragons</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Sports: Fencing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Stores: Nothing in particular, just big brands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Subjects: Psychology</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Numbers: 7, 100</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Favorite Quotations: "Your secrets are mine"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Languages:    English : Fluent + Japanese : Fluent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accent: Japanese accent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Voice: High and steady</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speech Impediments: --</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greetings and Farewells: Depends. It changes frequently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>State of Mind: Well, thoughts swirling around her head and trying to focus on one is tiring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Compliment: "I like your company."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Insult: "You're a waste of time to deal with."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Expletive: Can cuss, and does cuss sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter: Snickers mostly, but will rarely laugh out loud. Her laugh is very breathy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tag Line: "...I suppose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Signature Quote: "Your secrets are mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reputation: An orphan kid and a trouble maker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First Impressions: A quiet and scary girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stranger Impressions: Annoying and uptight, scary too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friendly Impressions: Quiet and unique, tight lipped when it comes to their emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enemy Impressions: Smart girl, very wary when you talk around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Familiar Impressions: Caring and quiet to a fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Compliments: Good listener, Logical</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Insults: Mean, dense when it comes to emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Self-Impression: Problematic and in need of change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Role: Partner and Protagonist</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Significance: Very significant</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alignment: Chaotic neutral</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comparison: a fox, sly and sneaky, but somewhat harmless if not provoked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Symbol: drawing of a lady with a finger over her lips to signify silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vice: Pride</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virtue: Patience</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Defining Moment: The moment she unlocked her persona ability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tropes: Rika is the stereotypical "Quiet and mysterious girl with tragic backstory" character.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One Word: Incomprehensible</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: A new home and spy tech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a work of fiction coming from another work of fiction...</p><p>Similarities between characters and events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental...</p><p>Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege in partaking in this story...</p><p>The contract is sealed...</p><p>The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided...</p><p>Those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, they are referred to as Tricksters...</p><p>You are the Trickster... Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a work of fiction coming from another work of fiction...</p><p>Similarities between characters and events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental...</p><p>Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege in partaking in this story...</p><p>The contract is sealed...</p><p>The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided...</p><p>Those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, they are referred to as Tricksters...</p><p>You are the Trickster... Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion...</p><p>---Somewhere, in a casino--3rd person point of view--</p><p>A casino, covered in dazzling lights and signs that can blind anyone's eyes with it's glare. Inside, a commotion is happening. People have worried expressions on their faces, fearing <em>something...</em></p><p>Suddenly, two faint shadows appear to swing above the crowd. People turn left and right, but the unidentifiable beings were too fast. Men in black suits stormed in, checking left and right, scanning for anything unusual.</p><p>The beings suddenly stopped and looked down on everyone. These beings were two people, one boy and one girl. Both of them wore attire that resembled that of a thief. The boy had a suitcase in his hand and the girl had two swords in both hands. The men noticed the two after a random person pointed towards them. The two thieves jumped on a nearby platform and heard something from their earpieces. A boyish voice.</p><p>"Good. Now get running!"</p><p>The two thieves nodded and began to jump from platform to platform. Other voices blared from the earpiece.</p><p>"This is our only chance!"</p><p>"Stay calm! You can get away now!"</p><p>"We'll retrieve the briefcase from our end."</p><p>"... Suspects... Not... Confirmed... Hold... Your... Positions..."</p><p>"Hm...? What was that...?"</p><p>"Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!"</p><p>"But I have to say, that showing yourselves above that crowd earlier was an excellent move."</p><p>"Nice work as always, Joker and Assassin."</p><p>"I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly."</p><p>"This happens because you have no sense of aesthetics."</p><p>"Nobody asked you, Inari!"</p><p>The two thieves stopped as they saw a few men in black suits on the other side of the railings. They watched them for a second before moving on.</p><p>"OK, the enemy's focus is on them. Looks like the rest of us can slip away.", the boyish voice spoke again. The female thief spoke.</p><p>"Don't get yourselves caught. It would be a waste of time to deal with more enemies to save you.", the female spoke with a cold tone, but had a hint of care. Not many noticed it, but it was there.</p><p>"Everyone remember where we're meeting up?"</p><p>The two thieves jumped onto the second floor, as two men in black burst through the doors. Their suddenly changes into muscled beings with masks. Both thieves charged at one and forcefully removed each of their masks. Once the masks were removed, the men turned into monsters. The two thieves removed their own masks to reveal obscured beings behind them. The boy thief spoke.</p><p>"Enemy's status."</p><p>another voice came from the earpiece.</p><p>"Comparing power levels... No threat. Get 'em, guys! Everyone else, head to positions! Use route B!"</p><p>The boy thief summoned the strange being and used a strange red power to attack the enemy. The girl thief ran towards the enemy and slashed the enemy to deal the final blow.</p><p>"Ok, pull out before their backup comes here."</p><p>"Good. You defeated them with ease!"</p><p>As the voice said that, more enemies came.</p><p>"More of them!? Be careful!"</p><p>"Joker, Assassin, behind you! Go through that door!"</p><p>The two thieves went through the back door to find some sort of fire escape littered with casino posters. More voices blared.</p><p>"You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!"</p><p>"Dude, can they even hear us!?"</p><p>The female thief answered.</p><p>"Yes, we can. What a waste of time, asking such an insignificant question."</p><p>"That is cold!!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, you two!"</p><p>The two thieves kept running through the back area, avoiding other enemies.</p><p>"Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there're loads of 'em..."</p><p>The two thieves stopped near a window and listened to an agent pass by.</p><p>"Where'd they go!? Damn it! I can't confirm the intruder's location."</p><p>The two quietly passed by and were about to go up the stairs when they saw another agent in their way.</p><p>"This is bad! Hide, you two! You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!"</p><p>The thieves hid behind two boxes and waited. The agent was talking on an earpiece.</p><p>"... Hey, are you sure they came this way? Understood, I will continue the search!"</p><p>"Now's your chance! Run for the stairs!"</p><p>The thieves ran to the stairs. At the top, hallways covered in casino posters to the point that you couldn't see the walls. The two passed a room. The female thief stopped to listen for a second.</p><p>"They're not alone! Find them and kill them all!"</p><p>The thieves ran up a few more stairs, agents running after them. They reached the end of the stairs to see that they made it back to the top floor of the casino.</p><p>"The exit should be up ahead."</p><p>The thieves looked ahead to look at the exit; A giant stained glass window.</p><p>"Nnh...! That's just how it is."</p><p>"It will do.", the female thief spoke.</p><p>"After the commotion, the bottom floor's completely closed off. Hey, can you make it!?"</p><p>Just as the voice ended, three agents pointed their guns at the thieves. The two looked at each other before nodding. They both jumped onto the railing and began to gracefully make their way to the window without falling. As they both stopped in front of the window, both of them said something at the same time.</p><p>"See ya!"</p><p>"Your secrets are mine!"</p><p>The two thieves jumped through the window, making colored glass rain around them as they fly through the air, the moon creating a beautiful scene.</p><p>"What show-offs. You two are so reckless, you know that?"</p><p>The two thieves landed on the ground but got up to see that police had surrounded them.</p><p>"Enemies, here!? These readings... It can't be!"</p><p>"What happened!?"</p><p>"An ambush!?"</p><p>"Hey, can you two handle this!?"</p><p>"CAPTURE THEM!!"</p><p>The two thieves ran towards a nearby ladder and began to climb. At the end of the ladder, more enemies. One of the pushed the two with a gun magazine. They fell in the sea of police. The thieves were held down on the ground. A man came up to them. He grabbed the male thief's hair and spoke.</p><p>"You have your teammate to thank for this. You were sold out."</p><p>The thieves were cuffed and taken away...</p><p>--???, interrogation room--???'s point of view--</p><p>I woke up with an extreme headache. I looked around. A pair of syringes on the floor, the smell of metal consuming me. I looked at a nearby chair. Akira... He was cuffed to a nearby chair. I was cuffed on the ground to a nearby pipe. I noticed three men in the small room. One of them talked.</p><p>" I guess the drug was too strong..."</p><p>
  <em>Drug... The syringes... They drugged us both... We were caught. Damn...</em>
</p><p>"Hey, the girl is awake. Should we wake the boy?"</p><p>"Wake him up."</p><p>One of them grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it's contents on Akira, waking him up.</p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Protagonist_(Persona_5)</p><p>"No dozing off."</p><p>Akira began to struggle, seeing me cuffed up and that we were caught. The man scoffed.</p><p>"You still don't get it, do you? Give it up!", the man kicked Akira in the stomach, making him topple over with his chair. I tried getting closer, but the cuffs were not helping. I glared at the man with power, but I knew I couldn't do anything, and they knew too. The man kicked my stomach. I fell to the floor, coughing violently. The man went back Akira and put his heel on his face.</p><p>"Come on, cooperate, or what, you want another shot?", the man noticed Akira looking at a nearby camera.</p><p>"Huh? What about the camera? Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?", the man grabbed a handful of Akira's hair and looked him dead in the eye, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Of course not...", Akira's voice was hushed and rough. The man dropped Akira's head on the floor and took a clipboard from one of the other men. He began to read what was on it.</p><p>"Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. To think that all these crimes were all lead by punks like these... And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it... Huh?", I began to think.</p><p>
  <em>I was... Enjoying it...? Everything's hazy... I can't remember...</em>
</p><p>I heard the man keep talking.</p><p>"... You two should know your place.", the man signaled one of them to release Akira. They took off his cuffs and give him the clipboard and a pen.</p><p>
  <em>A confession...</em>
</p><p>"Sign here. It's a confession under your name.", the man went close to Akira's face and spoke. "Don't expect to get out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsibility for their actions", after the man spoke, he gave Akira the pen. Akira slowly signed it and gave it to the man. He walked up to me and looked at me with an irritated look as one of the men freed me from the cuffs.</p><p>"How the hell could we not catch you before...?! Do you know how much trouble you gave us!? You know what? I don't care anymore, just sign the confession!", the man threw the clipboard and pen towards me. I caught them and wrote my name under Akira's name.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Akira Kurusu</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Rika Koga</span>
  </em>
</p><p>The men left us both with three chairs and a table. Akira and I sat down next to each other. Akira looked at me and spoke.</p><p>"Are you okay, Rika?"</p><p>"Don't waste your time on me. I'm fine, you should worry about yourself."</p><p>"You are with me in this situation, of course I would worry about you too."</p><p>"As long as you are okay, I'm fine. Now quiet down. I hear talking outside.", I shush Akira and listen in on the people outside.</p><p>"Excuse me, but this area's off--", a woman cut the officer's voice.</p><p>"I'm Nijiima from the Public Prosecutors Office."</p><p>
  <em>Nijiima-San...</em>
</p><p>"The Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?"</p><p>"Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspects."</p><p>
  <em>The metaverse...</em>
</p><p>"Nijiima-San, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction."</p><p>another man began to speak.</p><p>"Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima? There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, your being an inconvenience."</p><p>
  <em>Rude bastards.</em>
</p><p>It went quiet for a second.</p><p>
  <em>Niijima-San must be on the phone...</em>
</p><p>Niijima-San began to talk.</p><p>"I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even allowed an interrogation!?"</p><p>More silence.</p><p>"I will not be convinced unless I can confirm it for myself. This is MY case."</p><p>More silence, then a small click.</p><p>
  <em>The phone call ended.</em>
</p><p>The man began to talk again.</p><p>"Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with them for long."</p><p>"*sigh*"</p><p>"It's for your own sake. Their methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with them. The boy is a phantom thief, be careful. And be careful when saying ANYTHING about yourself or anyone, the girl is the rumored phantom spy..."</p><p>
  <em>Talking behind others is just wrong, you know...</em>
</p><p>"... I understand."</p><p>A few seconds later, Nijiima-San came in. She was honestly quite beautiful and confident. I respected her as a prosecutor, even though she was considered an enemy. She sat down in the chair across from us. I spoke.</p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Sae_Niijima</p><p>"Before you begin, Niijima-San, let me ask of you something. Can you tell those apes people call officers to talk quietly? I heard the entire conversation."</p><p>"... Noted.", Nijiima-San sighed and collected her thoughts.</p><p>"...I didn't expect it'd be you two. You'll be answering my questions this time."</p><p>Nijiima-San looked at the syringes on the floor, used and forgotten.</p><p>"Those bastards... Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot. Almost anything can happen here... And I can't stop them.", Nijiima-San fixed her posture from leaning to a more relaxed professional demeanor.</p><p>"That's why I need you two to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either. What was your objectives? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."</p><p>Akira began to speak. He didn't talk much, and neither did I. When we talk, it's for three reasons.</p><p>1- Asking something.</p><p>2- Statement.</p><p>3- To be snarky.</p><p>I did the last two more. I don't like wasting my time with stupid questions.</p><p>"Of course you couldn't...", Akira was being somewhat snarky, but he was a softy. He was somewhat of a jester; joking around, but they are deep sometimes. I never had a great sense of humor, so I didn't joke a lot.</p><p>"This isn't an issue of whether or not it can be used in court. I need to know. This is my case, after all. It seems you two are coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything, both of you... Start from the very beginning."</p><p>I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I started to hear a voice. A voice so calming in this stressful situation.</p><p>
  <em>"... You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... I beg you. Please of overcome this game... And save the world... The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds- the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day... When the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... As well as your own... You must remember..."</em>
</p><p>I watched as the blue butterfly in my vision fly away, helping me remember the beginning.</p><p>--Japan, Shibuya--Rika's point of view--20XX--past--</p><p>I woke up from my sleep, still on the train with my older brother, Akira. He looked blank, yet sad, expression on his face. He must be remembering the incident with the man who sued him and the woman who lied to protect the real guilty man. I remember the day where the police brought my brother home and discussed the transfer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Your son will be transferred to Shibuya."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"*sigh*... Alright.", our parents signed it. I came downstairs with a straight face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going with him, don't try to change my mind.", I said with a serious tone that showed that I was not messing around.</em>
</p><p>I looked at two students as they gossiped.</p><p>"What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?"</p><p>"It's the truth!"</p><p>"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?", the girls began to giggle.</p><p>
  <em>Mental shut down...? I'll keep it in mind, might be more info on the Internet.</em>
</p><p>The train stopped and Akira and I left. We reached Central Square, people swarming the area. I heard passing conversations as we walked for a bit, trying to locate the area we need to reach. As I looked down at my phone for directions, I strange icon appeared; A yellow eye icon. I looked at Akira's phone, and he had a red eye icon. We both tried to delete it, but it only got bigger.</p><p>
  <em>A virus...? What a waste of time.</em>
</p><p>I looked up at the people and noticed that they were walking slower... Their speech slowed down... And eventually, everyone was frozen. Akira and I were fine, but the whole area looked like a picture; unmoving. I looked ahead and saw a yellow flame. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. The fire started to take shape of some sort of being that was bizarre, to say the least. The more I focused, I saw someone... I saw myself, covered in flames, yellow eyes and a chilling smirk.<br/><br/></p><p>I felt someone shake me slightly. I looked towards Akira, who looked just as confused as I was.</p><p>"Did you see...?", Akira saw it. I thought for a second before I concluded that one of the train station snacks that we had must of had something old or maybe even drugs. That must have been why we hallucinated.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Maybe you are just tired.", and I ended the conversation there. I looked back at my phone to see the yellow eye app. I quickly deleted it before walking on with Akira.</p><p>--An hour later--</p><p>We made it to Yongen-Jaya. The place was really small, but comfortable. I looked at the address that we had to go to. It was the house of a man named Sojiro Sakura. Akira and I made it the house, but found no one there.</p><p>"Look Akira, let's ask around to see if they saw this Sojiro guy. Come back here in five minutes to meet up.", Akira nodded and left to search. I walked to a police officer.</p><p>"Yes? What's seems to be the problem?"</p><p>"I just wanted to know where Sojiro Sakura works, is the place nearby?"</p><p>"Sakura-San? He works at Leblanc, a coffee shop just behind the corner. I think he is there now."</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>I went back to Sojiro's house and waited. Soon after, Akira came up to me.</p><p>"Sojiro Sakura works in a coffee shop nearby."</p><p>"It seems you do have social skills. I thought you couldn't keep your cool when anything required talking."</p><p>"Says the girl who says that talking is a waste of time!"</p><p>"Just like this conversation. Let's go."</p><p>We walked to Leblanc and walked inside. The smell of coffee and curry invaded my senses.</p><p>
  <em>What an odd combination...</em>
</p><p>The TV reporter cut my train of thought off.</p><p>"A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up."</p><p>An elderly couple began to talk.</p><p>"How frightening."</p><p>"What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day?"</p><p>A man was sitting on one of the bar stools. He seemed interested in the newspaper in his hand. He wore an apron, which made it look like he worked there.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Sojiro_Sakura</p><p>
  <em>Sojiro Sakura...</em>
</p><p>He began to mumble.</p><p>"Vertical is... The name of a shellfish used for farming pearls...", he was working on a crossword.</p><p>"Oysters, I think that is the answer.", I answer quietly. The man looked at me then Akira.</p><p>"...Oh, right. They did say that was today."</p><p>the elderly couple got up and smiled towards the man.</p><p>"We'll be going now. They payment's on the table."</p><p>"Thanks for coming."</p><p>"This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here."</p><p>"A what now?"</p><p>
  <em>Was he really that interested in the newspaper to the point he couldn't hear the news on the TV? Talk about shutting out distractions...</em>
</p><p>"There's been a a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here."</p><p>"It's none of my concern."</p><p>"Haha, we'll see you next time.", the couple soon left.</p><p>The man sighed.</p><p>"... Four hours for just a single cup of joe.", I felt annoyed.</p><p>"Four hours? People waste so much time. Can't they see that their days are numbered? I swear...", I mumble as Akira put a hand on my shoulder. I swatted his hand away while saying a low "Don't touch me.".</p><p>"So, you're Akira and you're Rika?"</p><p>"Is Sakura-San here?", my brother asked. I tsked his lack for observation skills.</p><p>"Brother, what have I told you? Observation. He is wearing an apron with coffee stains, the application for residence said that our guardian works alone, and the policeman said that Sojiro Sakura works here. All that leads me to the conclusion; This IS Sojiro Sakura. Ugh, why do I waste my time explaining things to you?", Akira smiled at my explanation and Sojiro just stared at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked in the end.</p><p>"It's like she said. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kids would show up, but you two are the ones, huh? Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-- Well, not that that matters... Follow me."</p><p>
  <em>At least he won't waste my time... I hope.</em>
</p><p>Akira and I followed Sojiro to the stairs and what was waiting for us was... Unexpected. A storage space crammed to the brim with boxes, books, sacks, and dust. A lot of dust. I quickly pulled out my mask and covered my mouth and nose. Akira looked like he was holding in his disgusted look. I didn't hide anything.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed.", Sojiro looked at me. "You look like you wanna say something."</p><p>"Is there a storage space on the roof?"</p><p>"Uh, yes. It's dusty but empty."</p><p>"Dibs. Akira, you get the cluttered room. Better get cleaning."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Don't complain. It's a waste of time.", Akira pouted but gave up in the end. Sojiro spoke.</p><p>"It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble. Now then... I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?", Akira heard that and nodded without hesitation.</p><p>"That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?... And now that you got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."</p><p>
  <em>Rude, Sojiro. Rude...</em>
</p><p>"But I don't get it. Why did you follow him?", Sojiro asked me with a perplexed expression.</p><p>"I have my reasons. I did nothing, but I came. Is that wrong?", I asked with a raised eyebrow. Sojiro sighed and went back to shit-talking.</p><p>"It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know."</p><p>
  <em>You don't say...</em>
</p><p>"Behave for the rest of the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."</p><p>"A whole year...", Akira mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."</p><p>"Shujin?", Akira questioned.</p><p>"Did you even read the paperwork? It's our new school. Honestly...", I groaned. Sojiro went on.</p><p>"We'll be introducing ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday... Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there.", Sojiro pointed at two separate boxes, each one of them with a name. Sojiro left us alone to clean. I sat down on a nearby couch and began to fold all of our clothes as Akira cleaned up the room. It became late and Akira and I switched into more comfortable clothes. I wore a pair of jean shorts with a cropped yellow hoodie. Sojiro came upstairs just as we both finished cleaning.</p><p>"What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning. Actually, the place doesn't look too bad. Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy."</p><p>"His room. I'm taking the roof storage."</p><p>"Are you sure you want that place? It is dusty..."</p><p>" I will clean it."</p><p>"Alright then... Why don't you two go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right? I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick for staying up too late, you got that?", with that, Sojiro left us alone again.</p><p>"Goodnight, Akira.", I said quietly as I opened the window and began to climb up to my room. I reached the roof and I entered the storage room. It was dusty, but nothing like a small cleaning session can't fix. I quickly got to work and finished in no time flat. I decided to keep my mask on, just in case. I opened my phone to see the same yellow eye app back on my screen.</p><p>"Must be a virus...", I mumbled as I deleted the app and slowly descended into unconsciousness.</p><p>My sleep was peaceful until I woke up in a different room. I gasped and stayed still for a moment, taking in the area.</p><p>
  <em>Chains... A toilet... I'm wearing prison clothes... I'm cuffed and held down by a metal ball and chain... I'm in some sort of blue prison...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I heard someone chuckling next to me. I turned to see two little girls, dressed in blue prison warden outfits. They looked like twins, but one of them had a her white hair braided and her eyepatch on her left eye. The other twin had two buns on each side of her head with her eyepatch on her right eye. Both of them had warden officer hats with different letters.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Caroline_and_Justine</p><p>
  <em>Braids has O.Y.O.O, buns has X.M.R.N... Put together, they spell OXYMORON...a figure of speech in which apparently contradictory terms appear in conjunction... Do they contradict in words? Style? Personality?</em>
</p><p>I stood up and reached the cell bars, as far as I can go with the metal weight. I looked ahead to see a strange sight. A small table in the middle of a circular room surrounded by empty cells. At the table sat a bizarre man. Pointed ears, bloodshot eyes, a huge smile, a long nose with a pointed tip, thick brown eyebrows, a balding head with white hair near the back of the neck, wearing an expensive suit. That was the bizarre man. The man had a deep, unnervingly calm voice. <br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Igor</p><p>"Trickster spy... Welcome to my velvet room."</p><p>The wardens spoke.</p><p>"So you came to, inmate. <strong>The you in reality is currently fast asleep. </strong>You are only experiencing this as a dream. <strong>You're in the presence of out master, stand up straight!</strong>"</p><p>The bizarre man, now known as the warden's master, spoke.</p><p>"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."</p><p>"Are you threatening me, <em>Igor?</em>"</p><p>One of the wardens hit the metal bars with all her might.</p><p>"<strong>Know your place, Inmate!</strong>"</p><p>Nonetheless, Igor kept going.</p><p>"Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think that a prison would appear as such. You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you. I speak of the end of everything."</p><p>
  <em>Obviously...</em>
</p><p>"However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "Rehabilitated". Rehabilitated towards freedom... This is your only means of avoiding ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of this world?"</p><p>"If it means getting out of this blue disco prison, then I will do anything."</p><p>"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation."</p><p>The two wardens stepped in front of my cell, waiting.</p><p>"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; To your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."</p><p>
  <em>So braid is Justine and buns is Caroline.</em>
</p><p>(Justine--<strong>Caroline</strong>)</p><p>"<strong>Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like. </strong>The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators... That is, if you remain obedient."</p><p>Igor continued speaking.</p><p>"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually...", Just as Igor finished, a loud bell sounded.</p><p>"<strong>Time's up. Now hurry up and get back to sleep."</strong></p><p>I felt myself lose consciousness and fall backwards. I woke up with a jolt in my storage/ bedroom. I checked myself to see if I still had the weird prison clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing... What a realistic dream...</em>
</p><p>--Sunday, 10th, 20XX, morning--Yongen-Jaya--Leblanc--past--</p><p>I quickly got dressed and climbed into Akira's room. He was sitting on the bed, deep in thought. I said a quick "Good morning.". Sojiro came upstairs, dressed in a white suit and fedora.</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, it looks ridiculous...</em>
</p><p>"Looks like you two are up. Well then , let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about the transfer. The school you two are attending is in the Aoyama district. It'll cost you to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go. Sheesh... Kids aren't usually allowed in the passenger seat.", with that Sojiro left. Akira and I grabbed our phones and left after Sojiro.</p><p>-Some time later-</p><p>We made to the gates of the school.</p><p>
  <em>Shujin Academy...</em>
</p><p>Sojiro looked at us and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>What now...? Please don't waste my time...</em>
</p><p>"Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right? Don't get me wrong- I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause any trouble."</p><p>
  <em>Alright then. Sojiro has now proven himself to be the type to show his disciplinary side to acquaintances. Wonder what he is like with others... Well, it would be a waste of time to dwell on it...</em>
</p><p>I fixed my uniform's skirt, fixed my tie (I wear ties, deal with it.) and went inside.</p><p>-Sometime later-</p><p>We were in the principal's office. Sojiro was signing the last of the paperwork, Akira was blankly staring at the mountain of sheets on the desk, I was making silent notes on everyone. The principle was a middle-aged man who seemed to neglect his health since he looked overweight. He was bald and wore an orange suit.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Kobayakawa</p><p>
  <em>Looks like a bald potato to me...</em>
</p><p>Another teacher was there. A female with short and frizzy hair, wearing a striped yellow and orange suit with a long black skirt. She was silent for most of the time. <br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Sadayo_Kawakami</p><p>
  <em>She doesn't seem to be that enthusiastic about being here...</em>
</p><p>The principal looked at us and spoke.</p><p>"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any trouble. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting people like you, but there were some circumstances on our side... You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out of our school, there will be no place for you to go. keep that in mind."</p><p>
  <em>By circumstances, you mean the reputation of the school will skyrocket because "They could keep a bunch of delinquents in check"...</em>
</p><p>"Wait a minute, I get that Akira's situation, but what about Rika? As far as I know, she just followed the damn brat. I feel like you are including her as a troublemaker.", Sojiro asked with slight confusion.</p><p>"Did you not explain your circumstances with your guardian?", the principal looked at me with slight anger.</p><p>"I don't see why I should, but alright. I was an orphan. My parents thought I was a waste of time to deal with. Akira's parents took me in. Happy now?", I explained with a sigh. Akira frowned slightly, while the rest of them stayed as quiet as a stone. The principal cleared his throat, pointed at the quiet teacher and spoke again.</p><p>"This is the teacher in charge of your class.", with that, she spoke.</p><p>"I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student ID. Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all... That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa? But really though, why me...? There should've been better candidates."</p><p>
  <em>"Whiny" much?</em>
</p><p>The principal, now I know as Kobayakawa, sighed.</p><p>"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had any openings."</p><p>"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to.", Sojiro sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Save me...</em>
</p><p>"Sakura-San, please keep an eye on them. Don't let them cause any trouble outside..."</p><p>"Well, I'll make sure to have a serious talk about the situation they're in."</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, more lectures... What a waste of time...</em>
</p><p>"Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom.", Kawakami said with a sigh. I grabbed my ID card, bowed slightly and made my way out.</p><p>We left the office and made our way to the exit.</p><p>"They're treating you like some kind of nuisances... That's what it means to have a criminal record and a... Interesting life. Turns out your pasts follow you wherever you go. By the way... If you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?"</p><p>"Do you mind waiting for me? Actually, don't answer that. It would waste my time. I'm off to the bathroom, try not to be stupid, Akira.", I left Sojiro and Akira there, staring at me with weird looks.</p><p>I entered the bathroom to clear my thoughts. I leaned on one of the stalls and sighed. I checked my phone and saw the yellow eye app again. This time, it had a red notification mark with the number one on it.</p><p>"A notification...?", I looked around the bathroom, making sure no one was around. I tapped on the yellow button and waited. I suddenly saw a white light burst from my phone, engulfing me. When the light stopped, I opened my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... This isn't the bathroom...!</em>
</p><p>I looked around to see myself in the middle of greenery. I heard someone coming, so I hid behind a pillar and slowed my breathing. I looked to see Kawakami and another man, presumably a teacher. It was a male teacher wearing a jersey and had a dumb excuse for an Afro on his head. I began to listen in on their conversation.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Suguru_Kamoshida</p><p>(Kawakami-<strong>gym teacher</strong>)</p><p>
  <strong>"What a troublesome situation."</strong>
</p><p>"I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this..."</p><p>
  <strong>"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?"</strong>
</p><p>"Who knows? It was the principal's decision. I was told that it's for the school's reputation."</p><p>
  <em>Called it...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So the man is a gym teacher and has a reputation for being a good coach for the school's volleyball team...</em>
</p><p>"That's certainly true."</p><p>
  <strong>"Be careful, OK? Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away."</strong>
</p><p>"I keep wishing that he'd just end up not coming to school. Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher... Oh, I forgot to mention that he isn't the only transfer student. He has a sister... Well, foster sister."</p><p><strong>"Oh, a female student? What's she like?"</strong>, the gym teacher looked kind of... Excited.</p><p>
  <em>Odd...</em>
</p><p>"Well, she seems very... Apathetic. Don't get me wrong, she seems to have manners. She bows and seems quiet enough, but she always looks like she is judging you silently... And whenever you talk, she has this stare that makes you feel like you are wasting her time. But... I don't blame her."</p><p>
  <strong>"How come?"</strong>
</p><p>"Well, I don't know all the details, but she gave us a VERY brief explanation. She was left for adoption by her previous parents because "They thought she was a waste of time.". The boy's parents adopted her. I guess she never forgave her parents or she doesn't trust adults...? I honestly have no clue."</p><p>
  <em>I guess "word spreads fast" isn't an exaggeration...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I'm sure she will feel safe here and begin to trust us!"</strong>
</p><p>"I hope so..."</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, I should be returning to practice."</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, right. The tournament's coming up, isn't it?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself. We'll have to work hard to cover for the track team too."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cocky much? And shouldn't he also care about the track team instead of throwing them under the bus like that...?</em>
</p><p>"Yes...That's true."</p><p>Soon, the gym teacher left. I made sure to not make a noise so that he wouldn't notice me.</p><p>
  <em>My years of spy work has paid off...</em>
</p><p>Kawakami sighed and mumbled.</p><p>"Why'd it have to be my class...?"</p><p>
  <em>As I said, whiny...</em>
</p><p>Kawakami left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was that? I get teleported to a different area from an app...?</em>
</p><p>I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone. A notification popped up.</p><p>"Returning to the previous location."</p><p>"Previous lo--!", I was cut off by the phone lighting up again. I opened my eyes to see I was back in the girls' bathroom. I looked around and checked my watch.</p><p>
  <em>No time has passed...? How the hell...!? Akira and Sojiro are waiting!</em>
</p><p>I booked it towards the school doors and stopped when I saw the two.</p><p>"Oh, I thought you would take longer...", Sojiro said with a surprised tone.</p><p>"How long was I gone?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself."</p><p>"Uhh... Not long. In fact, I think you were gone a few seconds!"</p><p>
  <em>Seconds...? How? That conversation took a solid ten minutes!</em>
</p><p>I shook my thoughts away, deciding that I would check on it later. We all went to the car.</p><p>-Sometime later-</p><p>We were in the car. Sojiro was driving and Akira was looking out the window from the passenger's seat. I sat at the back, trying to make sense of what happened earlier. Sojiro was grumpy, as always.</p><p>"Traffic's not moving at all... You two are taking the train starting tomorrow... So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you two can manage?"</p><p>"It seems fun.", Akira said with a smile.</p><p>"Nothing special.", I mumbled.</p><p>"Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you... If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too... What troublesome children I've taken in..."</p><p>"Why did you take us in?", Akira asked. They both talked among themselves. I felt a buzz in my skirt pocket. It was my phone. I pulled it out and saw that the yellow app had another notification. I looked back at Sojiro, then Akira, then my phone.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I slide down and act like I'm looking for something, they won't notice if I was gone. And the time didn't even change for that long, so I should be fine.</em>
</p><p>I slid down very carefully, making sure that Sojiro and Akira didn't see me. I pulled out my mask and slid it on my phone so that the flash wouldn't show. I slid my finger under the mask and pressed the yellow app. Seconds later, I was transported.</p><p>
  <em>Just as I thought... A notification means that I get transported somewhere... But why...?</em>
</p><p>I looked around to see that I was outside a room of sorts, with the door slightly open. I checked if anyone was watching me, I didn't want anyone knowing I was spying on whoever was inside. I looked inside and was shocked. Inside, the SIU Director sat in his office with another woman, watching the news on the TV.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/SIU_Director</p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Sae_Niijima</p><p>
  <em>So I'm in the Public Prosecutors Office... Why here?</em>
</p><p>The woman on TV was explaining a railway accident that happened earlier today. The manager spoke.</p><p>"It's less of an accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago- the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top. Everything's linked- That's what you're thinking, correct?"</p><p>
  <em>Linked...? What is? Does he mean the accident with something else...?</em>
</p><p>The manager turned to the woman with a faint smile.</p><p>"Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while."</p><p>The woman looked back at the manager and replied.</p><p>"Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend. I must be going."</p><p>
  <em>Shit, she's coming to the door...!</em>
</p><p>I quickly hid behind a large crate filled with old office supplies. The woman opened the door and walked past me. I slowly began to follow her, hiding behind everything I could see whenever I suspected she would turn around. We reached a large staircase where I hid behind one of the pillars. The woman walked up to a young boy, probably in high school. He wore a different uniform and had long, messy brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He also had a suitcase with the letter "A" stamped on it in black.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Goro_Akechi</p><p>
  <em>A young prosecutor, perhaps...?</em>
</p><p>The boy looked at the woman and smiled.</p><p>"Did you ask for me? Is it a case?"</p><p>
  <em>So he does work in law, that is apparent...</em>
</p><p>The woman walked passed the boy, straight face unmoving.</p><p>"Not quite. I want your opinion on something."</p><p>"Sure. Your judgment is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all."</p><p>
  <em>So he is a student...</em>
</p><p>"Conveyer belt only."</p><p>The boy looked disgusted for a second but went after the woman anyway.</p><p>
  <em>Who are these people...?</em>
</p><p>I quickly pulled out my phone and took two photos for each of the boy and the woman, I wanted to search them up later. I got a notification like before.</p><p>"Returning to the previous location."</p><p>I was quickly transported back in the car with ease. I slid back into the chair quietly and decided to look those people up. I remembered the gym teacher and decided to search him up too.</p><p>-Later-</p><p>We reached Leblanc and the evening has just settled in. Sojiro sighed and spoke up.</p><p>"Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic... What a waste of time."</p><p>
  <em>That's my line...</em>
</p><p>"I wasn't able to open the cafe today... Whatever. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to you two."</p><p>Akira and I went upstairs, Sojiro close behind. Sojiro was looking at his phone, eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>"Talk about a gruesome accident... Eighty people were involved."</p><p>
  <em>The accident on the news... They must have a podcast for the news.</em>
</p><p>Sojiro pulled out two small notebooks from his pockets.</p><p>"It's a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there are no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I am obligated to report on you two, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities.", suddenly, Sojiro's phone rings. He pulls it out and answers.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?... I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry. I'll be there in no time... Uh-hu. I'll see you soon."</p><p>
  <em>He was talking to someone who is close to him. Maybe a significant other or a family member...</em>
</p><p>"Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow... You better head off to bed, all right?", with a sigh, Sojiro left us alone again. </p><p>"Well, I'm going to bed for the night. Don't stay up too late, we need energy.", I quickly picked up most of my things and shoved them in my bag. I said a quick "Goodnight." To Akira and began climbing up to my room. Once inside, I turned on the light and pulled out my laptop and notepad. I quickly wrote in my diary and put it away. I began to search for the gym teacher online. I typed in Shujin Academy Teachers and began searching. I found a picture of the gym teacher and read him up.</p><p>"Suguru Kamoshida... Former Olympian and gym teacher at Shujin Academy... Coaches the volleyball team and previously worked with the track team... Hmm", I scrolled down to the student reviews and found something... Disturbing.</p><p>"...He hurt me... Heard he has an affair, smh... My friend comes bruised from practice...?... Very handsy...!?"</p><p>
  <em>Most of the comments are praising him, but these are... Worrying... These hint at inappropriate relations, physical and mental abuse, maybe even sexual assault...!?</em>
</p><p>I decided to look more into it later. I began to search for the woman. I did a reverse search on her and began digging. I found a webpage for the best prosecutors in Shibuya with her face on the front.</p><p>"Sae Niijima... Works with the Public Prosecutors Office... Currently working on the mental shutdown incidents...?"</p><p>
  <em>Mental shutdown... Those girls on the train yesterday were talking about it... What could be causing them...? Never mind that, onto the next target.</em>
</p><p>I quickly reverse searched the boy and found a webpage dedicated to him.</p><p>"Looks popular with the ladies... Not that it really matters... Let's see, Goro Akechi... A handsome high school detective with a charming smile...? *sigh* probably written by a fangirl... Uhh... Appears on TV interviews and News alike... How come I never knew about him...? Maybe because I never cared up until now."</p><p>I quickly scribbled down all of my notes and rested on my bed. I watched as the night crept in and slowly fell into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: All the king's men...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The school turned into a castle...? A talking cat...?... Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you two are simply joking around. I'm going to have you continue your story. The one who received a "calling card" and a "the secret confession" from the Phantom Thieves and the Phantom Spy was an Olympic medalist... An alumnus from Shujin Academy-- the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. It's true what he did were deplorable crimes from... Indulging his desire. He confessed to it all. But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Well, except for you, Rika Koga. As the rumored Phantom Spy, you had enough evidence to support the fact that Kamoshida was at fault AND you threatened him."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Monday, 11th, 20XX--Yongen Jaya, Leblanc--Past</p><p>I had just woken up and went through my daily routine. I made sure to take my phone and mask with me, just in case I had a teleportation thing going on. I put on my signature black gloves and thigh highs with yellow ribbons stitched onto them. I wore them because I always felt cold no matter the weather, so they helped. I climbed down from my room and went downstairs. I found Sojiro and Akira at the coffee bar. I sat down and mumbled a quick "Good morning.". Sojiro looked surprised.<br/><br/></p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/759419555893703121/</p><p>"Oh, so you actually are going to school. Here, I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in.", Sojiro pointed at two plates of curry and rice.</p><p>
  <em>Someone has an odd taste for breakfast...</em>
</p><p>"This is our breakfast?", Akira questioned, staring down at the plates.</p><p>"What's that reaction for? Just eat it.", Sojiro said with a straight face and went off to clean a few dishes. I sat down and began to eat... It actually tasted amazing. It had complex spices and bold flavor! I finished my curry quickly and turned to see that Akira practically inhaled the entire dish. We both got up and waited for Sojiro to excuse us.</p><p>"It's time for you two to go."</p><p>"Thank you for the meal, it was quite good.", I said as Akira nodded with a smile.</p><p>"No problem... Hurry over to school. You'll end up late if you get lost on the way. Oh, flip the sign outside to OPEN for me. Don't forget to do that for me, all right? Now, you better hurry on out. You're gonna be late if you get lost, country kids."</p><p>"Got it.", Akira mumbled and we were off.</p><p>--Some time later--</p><p>After making our way on the train, transferring to a different train and getting stuck to a bunch of sweaty people, we FINALLY made it to the exit. As we were about to exit, I checked my phone to see the teleportation app had a notification. I quickly excused myself to Akira and told him to wait. I ran to the bathroom and got into a stall. I clicked at the app and waited. I was quickly transported and found myself in Akira's room. I quietly sneaked to the stairs and looked downstairs. Sojiro was serving a random businessman coffee.</p><p>(Sojiro-<strong>Businessman</strong>)</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh man... Did it say it was going to rain today?"</strong>
</p><p>"Huh? It's raining outside?"</p><p>
  <strong>"It just started all of a sudden... This is why I hate the early spring."</strong>
</p><p>"That reminds me... Did they take an umbrella...?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Hm? Who're you talking about?"</strong>
</p><p>"Don't mind me. So, what'll it be?"</p><p>
  <strong>"One house blend, please."</strong>
</p><p>The News reporter began talking on the TV.</p><p>"The effects of yesterday's subway accident continues on today as various lines suffer delays and--", the voice became distant.</p><p>
  <strong>"There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately. You know, I mean the subway accident that the news is talking about... My coworker got caught up in it and is in the hospital now... But that aside, it's kinda creepy. The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some of them suffered from nervous breakdowns during interrogation."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Could this be the mental shutdowns...? Is this what the SIU Director mean that "they were connected"? The accidents and mental shutdowns...? It could be possible...</em>
</p><p>"Huh...", was all that Sojiro said.</p><p>
  <em>That was even colder than my responses...</em>
</p><p>Everything went quiet after that. I pulled out my phone and saw the returning notification. I braced myself and was transported back to the station bathroom stall. I got out and made my way back to Akira.</p><p>We walked outside and, as the businessman said, it was raining. Akira and I ran under a shop's roof umbrella and watched the rain in silence. Akira pulled out his phone and I noticed his red eye app was acting up.</p><p>
  <em>Does the app have the same effects as mine...? </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, a girl came under the roof with us. Akira and I watched her closely. She had her hoodie up, so we couldn't see her face. She wiped her jacket from the rainwater and took of her hood. The girl was beautiful, and the gasp that Akira let out confirmed that. She had bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorized with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. Her school uniform is modified to fit her taste; the standard black blazer over a white varsity-like fullzip hooded sweatshirt, worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her sweatshirt has a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, an S symbol near the front bottom on one side and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces. She looked foreign. The girl turned towards us, but I quickly looked away. Akira didn't take the hint and kept staring, awestruck. I punched him in the gut so that he would stop. He winced and turned away. The girl smiled at us and spoke.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Ann_Takamaki</p><p>"Lovers?"</p><p>"No, siblings.", I said with a lopsided smile and a calm tone.</p><p>We ended the conversation there as a car parked in front of us. The window pulled down to show someone unexpected... Suguru Kamoshida... I got goosebumps on my entire body, knowing that some of the rumors might be true. He looked towards the girl with a cheesy smile.</p><p>"Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school?"</p><p>"Um, sure. Thank you.", the girl began to walk inside. I quickly tapped her shoulder. She turned around with a questioning look.</p><p>"Watch out. He is bad news...", I whispered and discreetly pointed at Kamoshida. The girl looked surprised for a second but she calmed down and nodded. The girl climbed into the car. Kamoshida turned towards Akira.</p><p>"Do you need a lift?"</p><p>Akira smiled and waved no. Finally, Kamoshida looked at me. </p><p>"How about you? You don't wanna ruin your hair now, do you?"</p><p>
  <em>I am not going anywhere NEAR that car, Kamo-Shitlord!</em>
</p><p>"I'll manage. Besides, hanging out with you sounds like a waste of time to me..."</p><p>Akira, the girl, and Kamoshida all looked shocked. Akira quickly grabbed my head and forced me to bow.</p><p>"I'm sorry for her behavior! She... Woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."</p><p>I forced myself up and patted my hair down. Kamoshida was silent for a second before laughing, forced mind you, and drove away.</p><p>I sighed and watched the car fade away. I heard fast footsteps come our way. I turned to see a young boy running our way. he stopped where the car was with clenched fists and a scowl.</p><p>He had short spiky blond hair and dark brown eyes.  He had a noticeable widow's peak and his eyebrows were unusual in that he lacked the outer sides.  He wore his school uniform a bit modified. It consisted of the standard black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!' He had plaid trousers rolled up to reveal his ankles. His pants had black suspenders that hang down instead of being worn on his shoulders. He had a white belt. His white sneakers had a motif of the rising sun. </p><p>He began to mumble to himself.</p><p>"Dammit! Screw that Pervy teacher!"</p><p>"Pervy teacher...?", Akira and I mumbled at the same time. The boy looked back at us with a slightest irritated look on his face.</p><p>"... What do you want? You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"</p><p>"You mean the man in the car? No, we won't. Besides, you did nothing wrong yet.", I said calmly. Akira looked at me with confusion.</p><p>"Kamoshida...?"</p><p>"In that car just now. It was Kamoshida. He does whatever he wants. Who does he think he is- the king of a castle? Don't you agree?"</p><p>"We haven't gotten to know him yet..."</p><p>
  <em>At least, Akira didn't...</em>
</p><p>"We are the new transfer students in Shujin Academy. You go there too, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah... Then no wonder you don't know him. This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late."</p><p>I suddenly felt a head-splitting pain. I looked at the other two to see that they were holding their heads too.</p><p>
  <em>The sudden atmosphere change... It feels like when I teleport... Did something happen...?</em>
</p><p>"Uuugh, my head hurts... I want to go home...", the boy mumbled as he leads the way to the school. Akira and I walked behind the boy.</p><p>
  <em>Something is wrong here...</em>
</p><p>--???, interrogation room--Present--</p><p>Akira and I let out a sigh as we both ended our explanation.</p><p>"Wait a minute. An app?! An app that can teleport you to different locations? That is absurd! And you're saying that you found me in this little test run and eavesdropped on me?!", Sae questioned my explanation.</p><p>"You have my phone. I took two photos of you from that day. You can check the time stamp and everything... The pictures should still be there if I am not mistaken. I also remember that you talked to two different people at that time; The SIU Director and Goro Akechi. I also have two photos of the detective talking to you.", I explained with a straight face. Sae looked shocked and scared. She pulled herself together and continued talking.</p><p>"I will be the judge of your testimony. Onto another matter... There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don't you? I assume you know the of the uproar that the public calls the "Psychotic breakdown incidents".", Akira and I nodded yes for the question. </p><p>"It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. I've no doubt you heard about it. On that day... Were you two still "ordinary" students?", Akira and I stayed silent at the question. Sae sighed and continued.</p><p>"... Let me change the question. You were transferred to Shujin Academy, correct? An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city... That's what it should've been. What happened around that time? Tell me everything- truthfully."</p><p>I closed my eyes again and began to explain.</p><p>--Monday, 11th, 20XX--Aoyama District, ???--Past</p><p>Akira and I followed the blonde boy through shady alleyways to the school. The atmosphere still felt odd, so I kept my senses sharp. As we went into another alleyway and stepped on a puddle, something felt different about the water. It almost grabbed onto my shoe, in a sense. I turned around to check it but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I suddenly heard the blond boy gasp, so I ran past my brother to check. What I saw next was mesmerizing and nauseating at the same time. </p><p>The blond boy was in front of a lavish castle, with greenery and a drawbridge and everything. There was a sign at the front that said "Shujin Academy". The sky looked almost purple and there was this eerie silence with a hint of strange buzzing in my ears. I looked back at my brother and the other boy with a questioning look. The blonde spoke.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"We didn't come the wrong way though... Yeah, this should be right... What's going on here...? I guess we'll have to go and ask..."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, there must be someone in there... Right?</em>
</p><p>We quietly walked through the gates and entered the castle. The inside of the castle was just as odd as the outside. There were red carpets, a huge staircase, a chandelier, and a picture of a man in golden armor and a crown on his head.</p><p>
  <em>He looks like Kamoshida... Except with a lot more glitter and face tune... Jeez, it looks uglier than the original... But it can't be him, right...? Whatever...</em>
</p><p>The other boy scratched his head with confusion.</p><p>"Th-That's weird... Where's the school...? This SHOULD be the school... I think..."</p><p>"Not very reassuring there, buddy...", I said. Akira kept quiet and stared at all the decor. I checked my phone.</p><p>
  <em>No service...</em>
</p><p>The blond boy sighed and pulled out his phone.</p><p>"Out of service? Where'd we end up...? The sign was for the school, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. I read it myself.", Akira said with slight confidence.</p><p>"Right!? You saw it too!", after the blonde boy yelled, we heard metal footsteps. We turned to see someone dressed in a knight costume and a blue mask. Thing is, their body structure almost looked too bulky to be anywhere near normal. They were also hunched over and holding a huge shield and sword.</p><p>
  <em>Those things look heavy... How can they be holding onto them with ease...?</em>
</p><p>The blonde calmed down for a bit and spoke.</p><p>"Geez, you freaked me out... Who're you? You a student? Man, your costume's impressive... Is that armor real?", the armored person kept quiet.</p><p>
  <em>Uh-oh... This does not look good...</em>
</p><p>I slowly pulled out my pocketknife and kept it close, just in case.</p><p>
  <em>Though, it may break on impact with that armor...</em>
</p><p>"C'mon, don't just stand there. Say somethin'.", the blond boy seemed irritated.</p><p>Suddenly, more armored people surrounded us. There was no way we could walk past them.</p><p>"H-Hey, what's goin' on?... This shit's real. C-Calm down! Time out, man! We gotta run!", the boy said as he tried to work his way around the Knights and failed.</p><p>"We can't. They have us surrounded!", I said as I pulled out my knife and pointed it in front of me. None of the armored people moved, but at least I had something.</p><p>"Ugh, what's with these guys!? Gah!", one of the guys pushed the boy to the ground with the shield in their hands. I quickly ran next to him and pointed my knife towards the guy with a glare.</p><p>
  <em>Confidence and assertion... </em>
</p><p>The guy backed up, but not by much. </p><p>"Oww... Y-You're gonna break my bones, dammit! The hell you think you're-- Aagh!", with that, each guard grabbed one of us began to take us away. I kept pushing and shoving them away, but one of them quickly hit me in the back of the head. The last thing I saw was black. The last thing I heard was...</p><p>"Take them away!"</p><p>--???--???--Past</p><p>"...Hey."</p><p>
  <em>What...?</em>
</p><p>"Hey! Wake up!"</p><p>
  <em>Wake up... For what? I was walking to school an--- The castle! </em>
</p><p>I jolted awake and looked around. Akira and the other boy looked worried. I looked around to see that we were in some sort of cell. There were chains, a sorry excuse for a bed, stone walls, empty looking barrels and I had a raging headache. The boy spoke.</p><p>"You all right?"</p><p>"... We are not in the school."</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"Are you okay? We need all the energy we can to get out of here."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, more or less...", the boy growled and ran up to the cage. He began to rattle the bars furiously.</p><p>"Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there! Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kind of TV set...?", the second he said that we heard a blood-curdling scream from outside. We all looked at each other and ran to the cage bars. The boy looked like he could shit his pants right then and there.</p><p>"Th-The hell was that just now...?"</p><p>More screaming...</p><p>"Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... You're shittin' me, right...?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not...", I started to calm myself. I checked the locks.</p><p>
  <em>Classic prison locks... I can't open them with a Bobby pin... I don't even have any... Calling for help is a no go, our phones have no service... The stone bricks look flimsy...</em>
</p><p>I began to push one of the bricks to the other side of the cells, but to no avail. They wouldn't budge.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm... Maybe the chains on the wall can be used to pull some of the bricks out...</em>
</p><p>I grabbed one of them and pulled with all my might, but no luck. I heard metal footsteps coming our way; multiple guards were coming. I checked to see if I still had my pocket knife and I found it lying on the ground with the rest of my stuff. I quickly picked them up and held up the knife outward. The boys took a few steps back away from the cell door when the guards came.</p><p>(<strong>Guards</strong>)</p><p>
  <strong>"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon. Your charge is "unlawful entry". Thus, you will be sentenced to death."</strong>
</p><p>"Say what!?", the blonde boy yelled in fear. We then heard a voice that I wish I never knew... Suguru Kamoshida.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Kamoshida)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle.</strong></span>", the Kamoshida that I saw before me was disgusting. He had eerie golden eyes, a cheesy crown on his head, a fluffy red cape covered in red and pink hearts, and he wore nothing but a pink pair of... Panties? He also was covered in hair, which was honestly revolting.<br/><br/></p><p>https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/19/1/19/ieiq6qikzs.jpg</p><p>
  <em>Great, now I can't unsee it!</em>
</p><p>"Huh? Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?", the boy looked shocked and disgusted at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>I don't blame him...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto... Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought friends this time... Because you can't do anything for yourself."</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>So the boys last name is Sakamoto...</em>
</p><p>"This ain't funny, you asshole!", Sakamoto-Kun yelled at Kamoshida with fear and rage laced in his words.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me- the king. The punishment for that is death. It's time for an execution! Take him out!"</strong></span>, Kamoshida said the last sentences with a sick smile on his face.</p><p>"S-Stop it...", Sakamoto-kun back up to the corner as the guards circled him and prevented us from intervening. I tried to reach for him, but it was no use.</p><p>
  <em>Damn...! I can't reach him! Am I a failure then...? Was mom right... When she said I was a waste of time...?</em>
</p><p>I didn't notice that Sakamoto-Kun had just pushed one of the guards to the ground.</p><p>"I ain't down for this shit! C'mon, we're outta here!", just as the sliver of hope was shown, it was covered again. One of the guards hit Sakamato-Kun with his shield, making him fall to the ground.</p><p>"Nnngh... Owww... Just go! Get outta here...! These guys are serious!"</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Oh? Running away, are we? What heartless friends you are."</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Heartless...?</em>
</p><p>"They ain't friends... C'mon, hurry up and go!"</p><p>
  <em>I can't...!</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"What's the matter? Too scared to run away?"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Scared...? Scared...! </em>
</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time... I'll focus on this one's execution...</strong></span>", with that, the guards held down Sakamoto-Kun by his arms as Kamoshida beat him. </p><p><span class="u"><strong>"Take this! Lowly scum! Useless pest!... Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now."</strong></span>, at that second, I had no choice.</p><p>"Hey, Kamo-Shitlord! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", Kamoshida turned around with fury written all over his face.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"Hm...? What...? Don't tell me you don't know who I am."</strong></span>, Kamoshida was right up in my personal space, but I kept staring directly at him.</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself. I know who you are; Ka-Mo-Shit-Lord!", I said every syllable without remorse. Kamoshida looked pissed.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"... That look in your eyes irritates me!"</strong></span>, Kamoshida was about to punch me, but I dodged it. Akira took the hit since he was right next to me.</p><p>"Akira!", I was about to run to him, but the guards held me in place. They held down Akira too.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"Hold them there... After the peasant, it's their turn to die!"</strong></span>, Sakamoto-kun was begging for his life as Kamoshida laughed maniacally. I was trapped. I couldn't help them.</p><p>
  <em>Mom was right... I am no help to anyone... I'm just a waste of time...!</em>
</p><p>I was about to give up, to throw away my life, when I heard a voice.</p><p>
  <em>"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you..."</em>
</p><p>I saw a blue butterfly pass my vision. Akira was watching the same butterfly flutter away. I suddenly heard a new voice. Not the soothing one that I just heard, but another one. This voice was of a man. Calm and assertive. Cool and collected. It sounded like music.<br/><br/><span class="u"><em>(Man's voice)</em></span></p><p><em><span class="u">"Ah, we finally meet at last..."</span></em>, at that second, pain shot through my entire body and it felt like hell. I began to squirm and shriek, trying to stop the pain. The voice continued.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I have waited for this moment for a long time, fellow assassin... Now, death awaits that young man if you do nothing. Was your previous judgment true then? Are you truly worthless?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"No!", I yelled at the top of my lungs and punched the two guards away from Akira and I. I had a new found strength.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Very well, I have heeded your calling... Swear to the brotherhood! I am thou, thou art I... I give you the permission of the brotherhood to slay anyone who dares challenge your wisdom! You must fight until the very end, even if you were chained down to Dante's Inferno! Call upon the Brotherhood's name, and release our power! Show the world that an assassin's eyes are never covered by another's view! Show them that no secret shall make its way into their graves! Show them your other self!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I feel it...</em>
</p><p>I saw Akira and he had the Same look on his face; resolve. Kamoshida was about to go with his execution.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Execute him!"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"That's enough!", Akira yelled.</p><p>"You little shit...!", I growled.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"What was that...? You desire to be killed that much...? Fine!"</strong></span>, Kamoshida gestured to the guards that were holding Sakamoto-Kun and held Akira and me with swords on the verge of tearing our necks. We both stared at nothing. With a swipe of Kamoshida's hand, one of the guards raised their sword at the both of us. My eyes flew open as I felt a surge of power explode out of my body. I could sense Akira's power as well. Most of the guards fell to the floor along with Kamoshida. </p><p>I noticed that Akira and I had masks on. Akira had a black and white masquerade mask and I had a black and yellow mask made out of lace.<br/><br/></p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/510877151475900880/</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/759419555893575456/</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reveal thyself...</em>
</p><p>I tried to pry the mask of lightly, but it wouldn't budge, and the same was for Akira. But something was telling me to remove it at once, no matter the pain. I began to force the mask off, and the pain was apparent. It was ripping the skin of my forehead and around my eyes. It felt like hell, but at the back of my head, I could hear the voice, encouraging me.</p><p>
  <em>Free thyself... Thou have worth...</em>
</p><p>I finally got the mask off, blood covering my head and eyes. I remembered the day I saw myself in the yellow flames and remembered what my other self did; they smiled. </p><p>The second Akira and I smiled, blue and yellow flames engulfed our entire bodies. It didn't burn, it just felt foreign. The flames disappeared to reveal my true self: I was a sleeved cropped black shirt with yellow highlights, black shorts with a loose belt, black boots, and a big white bow on my head. I was holding two black futuristic swords with yellow highlights. I looked back at Akira and his outfit looked like something from a movie. He wore a large black coat with a grey buttoned undershirt, red gloves, black pants, and black shoes. Behind Akira was something extraordinary; a creature that resembled a gentleman thief stood behind him, with wings as black as night. I turned around and saw another creature behind me; a man that dressed as an assassin loomed over me, with one wing colored white and the other one red. Chains circled each of the creatures bodies. I smiled and raised both of my hands, making the chains break and the guards fall backward in fear. Sakamoto-kun watched all of this with a look that screamed confusion and fear. Suddenly, the creatures spoke.<br/><br/></p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367747125805076047/</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/759419555893648698/</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/482588916318333393/</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/759419555893575303/</p><p> </p><p>(Arsene--<span class="u"><em>Ezio</em></span>--<span class="u">Both</span>)</p><p>"I am the pillager of twilight--"Arsene"!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"I am the revealer of secrets--"Ezio"..."</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>"What the...?", Sakamoto-kun was down on the ground, watching Arsene, Akira's creature, and Ezio, my creature, speak with voices louder than any earthquake.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"We are the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, we shall consider granting you the power to break through the crisis."</span>
</p><p>Akira and I looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>"Give me your power.", Akira said with a new found confidence.</p><p>"Let's give them hell...", I said with a smile.</p><p>"Hmph, very well..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"Let us commence..."</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>Kamoshida got up from the corner.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Guards! Start by killing those two! You'll learn the true strength of my men!"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The guards suddenly exploded to reveal pumpkin-headed creatures with lanterns and a witch's hat and cloak. Akira and I got into a place in front of the monsters. Arsene and Ezio came out behind us.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power... And unleash it!"</span>
</p><p>In my vision, I saw strange words float around me. I focused on one of them and called it out. Akira did the same thing.</p><p>"Eiha!"</p><p>"Kouga!"</p><p>Arsene released red and black energy that attacked one of the monsters. Ezio released a bright light of power that attacked the other.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Swing your blades!" </span>
</p><p>Akira pulled out an intricate dagger and I pulled out my two swords. We both charged at each of the monsters and finished them off.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"This power of ours is yours! Kill them however you want. Take their secrets. Run wild to your heart's content!"</span>
</p><p>I felt a surge in power after the fight, and the guards dropped what looked like gold coins. I quickly picked them up and clipped the bag of coins to my shorts. Sakamoto-kun looked at us with such confusion.</p><p>"What..."</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"You little...!"</strong></span>, Kamoshida was back on his feet. Sakamoto-kun ran at him and pushed him to the ground with all his might.</p><p>"You like that, you son of a bitch!?"</p><p>"No time to celebrate, Sakamoto-kun! Lock the cell with the keys!", I commanded.</p><p>Sakamoto-Kun grabbed the keys that fell from Kamoshida's hands and ran out of the cell. We locked the cell doors, with Kamoshida still inside.</p><p>"OK, it's locked!", Sakamoto-Kun confirmed.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"Damn you!"</strong></span>, Kamoshida ran to the front of the cell and shook the gates with all his power, trying to force it open.</p><p>"Hey...! What was that just now!? And... Your clothes...!", just as Sakamoto-Kun said that the power disappeared and gave us our school clothes back instead.</p><p>"Whoa, it went back to normal...!?"</p><p>
  <em>Jinx much...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"You bastards!"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"God, this's effin' nuts! Anyways, let's scram! Uhhh..."</p><p>"Rika. No need for formalities.", I said with a firm nod.</p><p>"Alright. Rika, you lead the way!"</p><p>
  <em>How the hell do I lead the way when I was knocked out!?</em>
</p><p>Sakamoto-Kun threw the keys to the cell in a nearby river area.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>"Goddamn thieves...! After them! Don't let them escape! Y-You bastards! You think you can get away with doing this to me!?"</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"I don't give a shit! I ain't down for any of this!"</p><p>I looked around for a bit and saw a way around the area. I calmly walked forward as Akira and Sakamoto-Kun trailed behind.</p><p>--Sometime later--</p><p>After avoiding enemies, getting on another level, finding captured prisoners with no way to let them out, we stopped in front of a bunch of empty cells... At least, we thought they were empty.</p><p>"... Hey, you there. Blondie! Frizzy hair! Grumpy! Look over here!"</p><p>We both turned to the cell to find something truly surprising; an anthropomorphic black cat with bright blue eyes and a yellow sash. It had a boyish voice. I blinked and turned to the others.<br/><br/></p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Morgana</p><p>
  <em>Yep, they are staring at it. I'm not the only one who sees this.</em>
</p><p>"What is this thing!?", Sakamoto-Kun gasped.</p><p>
  <em>You think I know...?</em>
</p><p>The cat spoke.</p><p>"You're not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!", the cat said as it pointed at a key hanging on the wall with his paw. Sakamoto-Kun found his voice again.</p><p>"We're trying to get the hell out of here...! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"</p><p>"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!"</p><p>"Sure, because I regularly trust a cat. Every. Damn. Day. Of course, we don't trust you... What a waste of time...", I mumble while checking the cat out with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I am NOT a cat! Say that and I'll make you regret it!"</p><p>"Yeah, I am SO scared of a cat in a cage. Look at me, I'm shitting myself. I am so damn scared."</p><p>Before the cat could snap back, we were alerted by footsteps from far away. </p><p>Enemies...</p><p>Sakamoto-Kun quickly pulled out his phone.</p><p>"They're catchin' up already...! Shit, there's still no service! Ain't there any way to contact someone outside!? How the hell do we get out...!?"</p><p>The cat looked at us and it looked like it had an idea.</p><p>"Hey, you three! You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there. You don't want to get caught and executed, right?"</p><p>"You better not be lying.", Akira said with a serious glare.</p><p>"I'm not lying! It's the truth!"</p><p>"This thing sounds like it's all talk...", Sakamoto-Kun mumbled.</p><p>"If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!", the cat said as a threat.</p><p>"Whadda we do...?"</p><p>More footsteps echoed through the cell area. I gritted my teeth and grabbed the cat's fur through the bars and gave it a death stare.</p><p>"Listen here, Cat. I was knocked out, beat and caged in this hell hole for I don't know how long. I. Want. Out. And if I find out that you were lying, I will skin you and make your fur into an ugly handbag that no one would want to buy and you will be deemed worthless and thrown out and get forgotten. I hope you understand because I don't like to repeat myself." </p><p>"Yes, I-I understand!", the cat stuttered. I let go of its fur and grabbed the key from the wall and opened the cell door. The cat walked out and stretched.</p><p>"Ahhhh... Freedom tastes so great..."</p><p>"Now, where's the exit, you monster cat!?"</p><p>"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!"</p><p>"Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?"</p><p>"A-All right, sheesh! Follow me, and stay quiet!"</p><p>We began to walk, but I suddenly felt dizzy. My eyes were on fire. I put my hands over my eyes, but once I opened them, I was somewhere else; Shujin academy.</p><p>
  <em>What...? Where's the castle? Where is everyone...? Wait, I'm in front of the faculty office... Should I listen in...?</em>
</p><p>I made sure no one was around and put my ear over the door. I heard someone talking to themselves; it was Kawakami.</p><p>"...It's fourth period already. Sakura-San said that Kurusu-Kun and Koga-Chan left the house this morning. Should I contact the police...? No, that'll just be more of a hassle...*sigh* What did I do to deserve this...?"</p><p>
  <em>Okay, wait. Why would you not contact the police? That is serious irresponsibility right there. Ugh, this is a waste of time! I need to--!</em>
</p><p>I felt my eyes burn again. I covered them for a second. I opened them to reveal I was back at the castle. Everyone had circled my body with concern written all over their faces. Sakamoto-Kun spoke.</p><p>"Hey, you okay? You fell to the ground, looking pale as hell..."</p><p>"... I'm fine, just forget it. Don't waste your time on me. Follow Morgana."</p><p>--A few minutes later--</p><p>As we sneaked around, a guard found us.</p><p>"A-Aah! Shit... Shit, it's them!", Sakamoto-Kun yelled as he crawled back to safety while Akira and I stood our ground and unleashed our creatures and got our strange clothes back. Oddly enough, Morgana jumped over Sakamoto-Kun's shoulder and came front and center.</p><p>"Stay still! Hey, you two! You could fight, right? Let's go!"</p><p>Morgana stood with his chest puffed out.</p><p>"Zorro!", with that call, a wave of power covered the area as a creature emerged from behind; a muscled man with a large rapier and mustache and a belt with the letter "Z" on it.</p><p>https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Zorro</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You got one of those things, too!?", Sakamoto-Kun stuttered with awe and fear.</p><p>"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!", with Morgana's call, we fought.</p><p>--After the battle + explanation of weaknesses in shadows(the monsters)--</p><p>"Not bad. Your Persona are pretty powerful.", Morgana praised.</p><p>"Persona...? Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?",Sakamoto-Kun asked.</p><p>"Yes. You saw how Frizzy hair and Grumpy here ripped off their masks when they summoned them, right? Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart. By removing that..."</p><p>"We gain the ability to fight.", I continued. As I said that, our powers faded and we were back to normal. </p><p>"Huh...? They turned back to normal...", Sakamoto-Kun said with slight confusion and disappointment.</p><p>
  <em>Well, excuse me for not having my power under control!</em>
</p><p>"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet. The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all--", Morgana was cut off by Sakamoto-Kun. </p><p>"Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!"</p><p>"Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?"</p><p>"Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji... Oh, and Dude and Rika, since you said "No formalities.", you don't have to use my last name either."</p><p>"Duly noted.", I mumbled.</p><p>"There is no time for this! You wanna escape this castle in one piece, right? Let's go! Oh, and before that... Take these, and use them carefully, OK?", with that, Morgana handed us three capsules filled with medicine.</p><p>"Wait, where did you get these, Morgana?", I asked.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, he is a cat. He doesn't seem to have access to the outside world...</em>
</p><p>"I have my ways... Come on, we should hurry. It's not much to the exit."</p><p>--Sometime later--</p><p>After running around for a bit, Ryuji came to a stop.</p><p>"Hold on a sec! I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before... Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!"</p><p>"Come on, let's go!", Morgana urged.</p><p>"Hold on, dammit!"</p><p>"What is it? We need to go, fast!"</p><p>"But... Who are these guys?"</p><p>"Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!? Besides, they're--", at that moment, an armored soldier came by and ambushed us.</p><p>--After the fight--</p><p>"All right! Let's get away before more show up!", Morgana was about to leave when Ryuji stopped us again.</p><p>
  <em>Deja vu much?</em>
</p><p>"Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here...!"</p><p>"You really don't get it, do you? Hrgh... There's no time to explain. Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow me, be my guest!", with that, Morgana went ahead. Ryuji gritted his teeth and followed and as did we.</p><p>--Sometime later--</p><p>We stopped in a dark hallway.</p><p>"The entrance hall is right above here! The exit's close... Keep it up!", Morgana said as we began to walk some more.</p><p>We finally stopped at another dark hallway with doors. </p><p>"We're here!"</p><p>"Finally! We're saved...!", Ryuji said as he ran to one of the doors and tried to open it, but to no avail.</p><p>"...It's not openin'! D'you trick us, you jerk!?", Ryuji raged at Morgana. </p><p>"*Sigh*... What a waste of time...", I pushed passed the group and opened another door to the side. I looked back at Ryuji with a raised eyebrow. Ryuji looked embarrassed as Akira sweat dropped and Morgana snickered.</p><p>"What's so funny?", I asked Morgana with a blank stare.</p><p>"Uh... Don't mind me.", Morgana said as we all went inside the room. It looked like a storage space.</p><p>"Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!", Ryuji panicked.</p><p>"Ugh, Amateur. This is the most basic of basics.", Morgana groaned.</p><p>"The ventilation shaft up on the wall. We could break it and exit from there.", I said as I pointed at it.</p><p>"Wow, you sure do watch your surroundings a lot!", Morgana said with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>"I made it a habit.", I mumbled as I looked back at the shaft.</p><p>"I see... Then we just gotta get the metallic mesh off! And a one, and a--", as Ryuji pulled off the metal mesh, he fell to the ground with a crash. I facepalmed at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>What have I gotten myself into...?</em>
</p><p>"Oww... Crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they? Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here...!"</p><p>"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out.", Morgana advised.</p><p>"But... What about you?" </p><p>"There's something that I still have to do. We're going our separate ways."</p><p>"Thanks.", Akira said with a small smile.</p><p>"Don't get caught.", I said as I crouched down to Morgana's level and gave him my hand to shake.</p><p>"Heh, you better be careful too. See ya.", Morgana replied and shook my hand with his paw.</p><p>We all began to crawl through the shaft. The second we made it outside, we saw the world begin to shift. After all the red ripples faded, it became clear that we were back in front of the store with the umbrella from this morning. I felt exhausted and it was apparent that the other two were too.</p><p>"Did we make it...?", Ryuji asked. Akira pulled out his phone and a voice came out.</p><p>"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."</p><p>
  <em>Returned...? Does that mean that we were somewhere OTHER than this world...!?</em>
</p><p>"Huh? Returned...?... Does that mean we got away?", Ryuji questioned.</p><p>"It's safe to assume that we did.", I said as I looked around.</p><p>"What was all that anyways...? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on!?", suddenly, someone called for us.</p><p>"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin? Cutting classes, are we?", it was the police.</p><p>"Huh? No! We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Ryuji... Why me?</em>
</p><p>"...What?", the police looked at us with a weird look.</p><p>
  <em>Welp, time for some bluffing...!</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry for my friend, he likes to joke around at the strangest of times. You see, what really happened was that we were on our way to school, but all got lost and separated in the rain. This boy here, the blonde, has been to this school before so he tried to find us both. My brother and I are new, so we didn't know how to get back here. We just got together and we were about to head for the school. You can check our bags for anything suspicious.", I said with the strategic smile I use for lies as I showed them my bag.</p><p>"All right then, I guess that does seem plausible. We will contact the school and tell them about your situation. Now, hurry up and get to school.", with that, I bowed to the police and walked away, the boys trailing behind. I suddenly felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was a notification for the teleportation app.</p><p>"Hey, I forgot that I left something near the store this morning. Wait here.", with that, I left the boys standing there as I quickly ducked into one of the stores and made sure no one looking my way. I quickly pressed the app and was transported. I looked around and found it familiar.</p><p>
  <em>The Public Prosecutors Office again...</em>
</p><p>I quickly stopped near the door and placed my gloved hands on the door and my ear close to the opening. The SIU Director was talking to himself, it seemed.</p><p>"A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation... *chuckle* Things are going as planned... Sae Niijima... That reminds me... Better to leave it be for now."</p><p>
  <em>As planned...? Did he plan to make the Minister of Transport resign...? Why? Were they doing it because of the accident? And what about Sae Niijima...? And what should left be for now...?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, I heard the app make the announcement of returning. I was quickly transported, I ran back to the boys and we headed to school.</p><p>--Sometime later--</p><p>We made it back to school, and the castle was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Is this for real...? I'm sure we came the same way... What's goin' on here...?", as Ryuji was about to finish, someone talked with a booming voice. It was the counselor.</p><p>
  <em>Shit...</em>
</p><p>"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police. They told us about your situation. You three are not in trouble, but you are extremely late, which I can't deny."</p><p>"What's this about "trouble"?", the sudden voice sent chills down my spine. It was Kamoshida.</p><p>
  <em>I still can't unsee that damn king outfit he had... Ugh.</em>
</p><p>"Kamoshida!?", Ryuji gasped.</p><p>"You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team."</p><p>"Shuddup! It's your fault that--"</p><p>"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!... There's not much leeway for you, you know?", the counselor scolded Ryuji.</p><p>
  <em>His fault? His fault that what...? I need to ask Ryuji later.</em>
</p><p>"He's the one that provoked me!"</p><p>"Do you really want to be expelled!? In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!"</p><p>"What!? This is bullshit!"</p><p>"Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame.", Kamoshida said with a grin.</p><p>"Well, if you say so... Still, you're coming with me. You are still late.", the counselor said with a firm nod.</p><p>
  <em>Great, give Kamoshida an even bigger ego boost! See how that goes...</em>
</p><p>"Fine...", before Ryuji walked away, I grabbed his sleeve and leaned into his ear.</p><p>"Tell them what I told the police. Go.", with that, I let go. Ryuji looked flustered for a second, but composed himself and walked away, but not before glaring at Kamoshida.</p><p>"By the way... You two are the new transfer students, correct? Akira Kurusu and Rika Koga... Have we met somewhere?", Kamoshida said as he squinted at us.</p><p>"We saw a girl in your car.", Akira said smoothly but with a cold tone.</p><p>"That's right... I remember now... I'll overlook this just for today. I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?"</p><p>
  <em>Since when were you supposed to "overlook"? You're not even in charge of us!</em>
</p><p>Akira nodded without breaking eye contact.</p><p>"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Kawakami's tired of waiting. Oh, and good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.", Akira glared at Kamoshida at that comment and walked away. It was just me and Kamoshida. He suddenly switched to a more soft voice.</p><p>"Hey, I heard what happened. I'm sorry you had to get lost on the first day with those boys. If you need any--", I cut him off by raising my hand. I looked at him dead in the eye.</p><p>"Let me stop you right there. First of all, I did not like the way you spoke to Ryuji. Talk like that in front of me again, and I won't hesitate to speak up. You are lucky I didn't say anything. Second of all, you have not right to "overlook" anything my brother and I do. You are a regular teacher with your own duties. The principal, our homeroom teacher and the counselor are the ones who have that right. Third of all, and this is important; Never. Threaten. My. Brother. Again. Or I will not be so kind. I don't care if you are a teacher or some Olympic athlete or whatever the f*ck, that is my brother. No one speaks to my brother that way, and I don't want to teach you that the hard way. Fourth of all, I am not some dumb b*tch you can pamper however you want. Don't say "if you need any help, call me.". Don't say "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Or whatever. I am an independent girl who has no trouble with getting what I want. I have connections and information against you, you know. With a little more digging, I can easily expose whatever you have under that dumb smile of yours. And finally, I know you're the type to wrap everyone around your finger, but that won't work on me. I can see right through you. I have been tricked into trusting people before, and those were my f*cking parents! I don't think you can easily "make me trust you" as you said to Miss Kawakami. Yes, I was there. As I said, I have connections and information. Now, if you don't mind-- Actually, I don't care if you mind or not. I'm off to class, don't try anything funny...", after my speech, Kamoshida stood there with his mouth hanging open, stunned. I smirked and left him in front of the entrance.</p><p>--???, interrogation room--???,???, 20XX--Present--</p><p>We finally stopped talking and watched Nijiima-San's reaction.</p><p>"The school turned into a castle...? A talking cat...?... Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you two are simply joking around. I'm going to have you continue your story. The one who received a "calling card" and a "the secret confession" from the Phantom Thieves and the Phantom Spy was an Olympic medalist... An alumnus from Shujin Academy-- the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida. It's true what he did were deplorable crimes from... Indulging his desire. He confessed to it all. But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Well, except for you, Rika Koga. As the rumored Phantom Spy, you had enough evidence to support the fact that Kamoshida was at fault AND you threatened him.", Niijima-San said with a look that said: "explain".</p><p>"I did have info.", I said calmly.</p><p>"Why did you target him?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later.", Akira said as he looked down. Niijima-San banged the table with her hands and got up, fury in her eyes. Akira and I didn't flinch.</p><p>"That's unacceptable! Try and recall it once again...!", with that, we began to recall the later events.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Captain William Kidd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--April, 11th, 20XX, Afternoon--Shujin Academy-- Past</p><p>Akira and I stood in front of the faculty office, arguing about who would knock on the door.</p><p>"Rika, you do it!"</p><p>"You're older."</p><p>"You're wiser!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"That means you would know what to say!"</p><p>"Such amazing logic, you should be in a debate team."</p><p>"Shut it!"</p><p>"Ugh, this is a waste of time. Fine, I'll knock.", with that, I knocked the door and walked inside. Akira and I walked up to Kawakami. She looked at us with both anger and exhaustion.</p><p>"*sigh* Unbelievable... Being over half a day late on your first day...? You can't be serious... Will you pull yourselves together? You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly... I heard that you were caught along with that Sakamoto-Kun?", Kawakami questioned.</p><p>" "That" Sakamoto...? It sounds like you don't particularly like the guy...", I said with a raised brow.</p><p>"Don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though...", Kawakami mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>So he was in track and field...! Kamoshida's information section said that he used to coach the track team before stopping for some reason! If the rumors about physical abuse to the team is true, then Ryuji might have been through it, too...!</em>
</p><p>"... Anyway, break's almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I will have you introduce yourselves when class resumes. Follow me.", Kawakami got up from her seat and led us both down the hall. As we neared the classroom, Kawakami stopped us and spoke.</p><p>"By the way, when you introduce yourselves... Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, OK? Do NOT say anything unnecessary.", as we began to walk again, two female students passed us by and began to whisper to themselves.</p><p>"... You think that's them?"</p><p>"Huh? The ones in the rumors...?"</p><p>
  <em>Jeez, we are popular already? Yippee...</em>
</p><p>We quietly entered the classroom and stood before the class. Kawakami stood in front of the class podium. Akira looked at everyone with a small smile. I just looked down at my shoes, waiting for this to be over. I kept hearing the students whispering.</p><p>"Being super late on their first day? They really are insane..."</p><p>
  <em>What is so insane about that?</em>
</p><p>"They look normal though..."</p><p>
  <em>Don't judge a book by it's cover, sweetie.</em>
</p><p>"But he might slug us if we look him in the eye... And she might help tie us up and throw us down the stairs with a sick smile..."</p><p>"What vivid imaginations you have.", I said with a straight face. Everyone shut up after that.</p><p>
  <em>You really think we don't have ears and we can't hear you TRY to whisper?</em>
</p><p>Kawakami spoke.</p><p>"Settle down... Well, I'd like to introduce two transfer students: Akira Kurusu and Rika Koga. Today, we... Had them attend from the afternoon on since they weren't feeling well. All right, please say something to the class. </p><p>"Nice to meet you.", Akira said with a quiet voice. Some students whispered again.</p><p>"He seems quiet... But I bet when he loses it..."</p><p>"I mean, he was arrested for assault, right...?"</p><p>Kawakami cleared her throat and gave me the okay to speak.</p><p>"My name is Rika Koga, and my first impression of you all: You are all idiots because you are all easily influenced by dumb shit like rumors. Honestly, what a waste of time...", a roar of whispers erupted from the class.</p><p>"Wow, rude much?"</p><p>"She seriously said that...!"</p><p>"I mean, she IS her brother..."</p><p>"But I heard she was adopted..."</p><p>"Where did you hear that?", I asked, looking right at one of the female students.</p><p>"U-Uh, W-Well, I heard it from M-Mister K-Kamoshida..."</p><p>"You don't say?", I mumbled as I balled up my fists and tried to calm my nerves.</p><p>
  <em>So that piece of shit spread the word... Should have known he would do that.</em>
</p><p>I looked back at Kawakami with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"... Uhh, so... Your seats will be... Hmm... Over there. The ones that are open. Sorry, but can the people nearby share your textbooks with them for today?", more whispers.</p><p>"This sucks..."</p><p>I looked around to see a boy with dark blue hair and black eyes wearing a white sweater. He had injuries all over his face and arms. He looked downcast.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Damn, this guy is beat...</em>
</p><p>As Akira and I walked to the back of the class, we noticed someone: the blonde girl who took a ride with Kamoshida.</p><p>"... Lies.", the girl mumbled.</p><p>"You're that girl...", Akira said with a slightly shocked face.</p><p>"...", she stayed quiet.</p><p>As we went back to our seats, more whispering came to our ears.</p><p>"... Did you catch that? Do those two know each other? Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?"</p><p>"That means she's cheating on him with Mister Kamoshida. Then again, this is Takamaki-San we're talking about..."</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute, cheated? That can't be true, could it? I mean, they did get in the car together, but she seems too good for that piece of shit Kamoshida! Maybe it's just a rumor... I'll look into it later.</em>
</p><p>"For real. That side of the room is totally awful."</p><p>Kawakami cut the whispers off.</p><p>"Oh, right! The volleyball rally's in two days... Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure that you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?", with that, the beat-up boy got up and asked for everyone to rise.</p><p>--After school--</p><p>As Akira and I got out of class, we began to hallucinate. I saw the castle hallways mix with the school hallways. Kawakami looked at us with concern.</p><p>"Hm? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Is this a school?", Akira asked groggily.</p><p>"*sigh* are you sure you're OK? Also... It seems like people are already talking about you two, but I'm not the one who told them."</p><p>"Yet you were the one who told Mister Kamoshida the day we came to introduce ourselves here to the staff, am I wrong?", I said with crossed arms and a look that screamed "Try to get out of this now, I dare you.".</p><p>"H-How did you know...?... *sigh* I did tell him, but that's all!"</p><p>"And that led to everyone knowing...", I said with another death glare. Kawakami gulped and avoided the questioning.</p><p>"Y-You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-San sounded pretty angry. Oh, and about Sakamoto-Kun. Don't get involved--", just as she was about to continue and I was about to give her a piece of my mind about talking behind other people's back, but Ryuji came just in time.</p><p>"Ryuji, perfect timing. We need to talk."</p><p>"I actually came for that.", as Ryuji was about to continue, Kawakami cut us off.</p><p>"Speak of the devil... What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today."</p><p>"Ugh... It was nothin'."</p><p>"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either..."</p><p>"Sorry 'bout that.", with that, Ryuji got close to us and whispered.</p><p>"... I'll be waitin' on the rooftop.", Ryuji then left us with a skeptical Kawakami.</p><p>"See? That's why I don't want you to get involved. Understood?", Kawakami left us alone, but we were not alone for long. The principal and Kamoshida walked by us. I quickly pulled Akira aside so we could hear them clearly from a safe distance.</p><p>"Why did you allow students like them to transfer here? They're already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case. Another student who seriously needs an attitude adjustment, too! At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school.", Kamoshida ranted.</p><p>
  <em>Attitude adjustment? How about I adjust your damn face!</em>
</p><p>"Now, don't be like that... This school counts on you, Kamoshida-Kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build up is necessary behind such brilliance as well.", the principle said with a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>Why does everyone kiss this guy's a*s? He is a regular teacher! I swear, they are wasting their time...</em>
</p><p>"... Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me.", Kamoshida said with a cheesy smile. With that, they both left.</p><p>"Alright, Ryuji is waiting for us on the rooftop.", I said as I nodded towards the stairs. I began to walk with my gloved hands in my pockets and my back straight. We made to the top, where a door stood with an "off limits" sign on it, but the door was open. I pushed the door with my foot lightly and Akira and I walked up to Ryuji, who was leaning in a chair.</p><p>"... There you are.", Ryuji said with a conflicted look on his face.</p><p>"Let me guess. You want to talk about what happened today, correct? We came for that too.", I said as I played with my short black hair to calm myself. What happened made me snap at that random girl in class. I had to keep calm before it happened again.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like " don't get involved with him", right?", Ryuji questioned with a knowing look.</p><p>"She called you trouble.", Akira said with a sigh.</p><p>"I honestly don't see it.", I said as I tilted my head, looking Ryuji up and down while pulling at my hair lightly. Ryuji got flustered for a second, but coughed and pulled himself together.</p><p>"T-Thanks... Heh, we're pretty much in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record, Akira. Everyone's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy... What was all that that happened? You know, how we were almost killed at a castle... It wasn't a dream... Right? You remember it too, yeah?"</p><p>"I remember it and I wish I didn't...", I said as I held the bridge of my nose. Akira patted my shoulder, but I swatted his hand away while mumbling "Don't touch me.".</p><p>"Well, just 'cause we remember it doesn't mean much though... I mean, even if it was a dream, you two saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah... Thanks, guys."</p><p>"It was nothing.", Akira said with a bashful smile while scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"We couldn't just leave you.", I said with a faint smile while balancing on the balls of my feet, my gloved hands in my pockets.</p><p>"But man, the Kamoshida we saw there... You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him. No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals."</p><p>"I heard of those rumors, and I think I have some evidence to prove it."</p><p>"F-For real!? How? You just got here!", Ryuji said with surprise.</p><p>"Well, here is the whole story. You might want to sit down for this.", the two boys sat down on the metal chairs, leaning forward in anticipation.</p><p>"First, there is the way word spreads around school. The day Akira and I came to introduce ourselves, I stumbled on Kamoshida and Kawakami talking to each other. Kawakami told Kamoshida about us, but no one else. Kamoshida was the only person who knew about us, and it just so happened that the rumors about us spread like fire. Second, there are rumors about mental and physical abuse dealt by Kamoshida. When Ryuji left with the counselor today, Kamoshida practically threatened Akira by saying "Good luck trying to enjoy your school life.". I also read on the official teacher review for the school, some students said this: "He hurt me..." and "My friend comes bruised from practice...". This at least proves that there is some sort of rough practice going on during meets. Inappropriate relationships is also a possibility since another comment said that "Heard he had an affair, smh.", though I don't know with who yet. I need to do more digging for that. There is also rumors of sexual assault, with another comment saying "Very handsy...". He is also extremely friendly with the female students, since right after Akira left and I stayed behind with Kamoshida, he acted like I was some princess and I needed pampering. I immediately shut his little act down before he did anything else. He also gave a ride to that girl in our class from the rain. Well... That is all I have right now. Until I can get concrete evidence, like a testimony or recordings or something, it will sound like a conspiracy theory.", I finished my investigation analysis. Akira and Ryuji had their mouths hanging open.</p><p>"H-How did you... Where... When!?", Ryuji asked with an impressed look on his face.</p><p>
  <em>You know, I could get used to this attention...</em>
</p><p>I felt myself smile, but I quickly covered it up with a cough.</p><p>"You don't need to know. Just know I need more info."</p><p>"Why!?... Ugh, fine... I wonder if we can go back to that castle again... Ugh, forget it. Must've been a dream! It had to be! Sorry to drag you two out here like this. That's all I had to say. You know, we might be pretty similar. I think we're going to get along just fine as "troublemakers". I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'll come talk if I see any of you around. Don't ignore me. All right? Seeya.", with that, Ryuji got up and walked away, but not before waving at us with a cheesy smile.</p><p>"He seems nice.", I mumbled.</p><p>"Huh? What's that? Did I hear correctly? Does Rika Koga actually like someone to a certain extent to view them as "nice"!?", Akira gasped jokingly.</p><p>"Am not."</p><p>"Are too!"</p><p>"Am not...!"</p><p>"Are too~"</p><p>"I swear to fu*king God, Akira! If you don't shut up and drop it, I will wipe your face on the goddamn pavement!"</p><p>"Alright, alright! Jeez... But it is nice to see you so... Warm around others.", Akira said with a smile.</p><p>"... Sojiro is waiting. I don't want to get scolded further.", I turned around, fixed my gloves with a sigh, and walked away.</p><p>--Later that evening--</p><p>Akira and I just walked into the cafe, Sojiro waiting for us with a pissed expression.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, I don't want another lecture... Please, for the love of God, don't do this, Sojiro...</em>
</p><p>"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today."</p><p>
  <em>He did it. Why me...?</em>
</p><p>"It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?"</p><p>"We got lost, Sakura-San. I promise this will not happen again.", I said with a bow and a silent prayer that he would not continue his lecture.</p><p>"Look, just behave yourselves.", just then, Sojiro's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered the phone.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?... Yeah, I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half an hour...", Sojiro spotted us staring.</p><p>"Hey, what're you standing around for? Go hurry on up to bed.", Sojiro went back on the phone as Akira and I walked away.</p><p>"... No, I just hired part-timers... Yup, I'm leaving now. I told you, they are part-timers."</p><p>
  <em>Jeez, you don't have to hide us, you know.</em>
</p><p>I quickly said goodnight to Akira and went up to my room. I changed into some golden PJS and sat up on my bed.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm... Might as well research some stuff...</em>
</p><p>I pulled out my laptop and searched up the people that I searched before, but I got the same answers as before. I decided to search up the blonde girl in the class. I opened up the student roster records with a hacking technique I saw online and found the girl.</p><p>"Alright... Ann Takamaki... A model who has been in multiple magazines... Her parents are in the fashion business... And has lived overseas... As I said, Kamoshida is completely out of her league!", I checked a bunch of her magazines but nothing came up. I then began to look for Ryuji, just to see what was up.</p><p>"Okay... Ryuji Sakamoto... Former track and field player... Coached by Suguru Kamoshida until a certain accident happened between the student and the teacher, which led to the disbandment of the team...! Hmm, accident... It may have to do with Kamoshida's rumors... I'll try to ask Ryuji about it later...! But... For now, I'll just sleep.", I closed the laptop and rested my head on the pillow, my short hair covering my eyes. I slowly descended to sleep. </p><p>I had fallen asleep until I woke up with a jolt in a different room.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, this place feels familiar... This is that velvet room area...</em>
</p><p>I was wearing the prison uniform, still in the cage and still incapable of moving anywhere else. The same people, if you could call them that, we're still there.</p><p>Caroline... Justine... And Igor...</p><p>(<strong>Caroline</strong>--Justine)</p><p>"<strong>... About time you've come to. On your feet, inmate!</strong> Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart."</p><p>Igor began to speak.</p><p>"First off, let us celebrate our reunion. Oh...? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin."</p><p>"Wait, you mean... That power at that castle? How do you know about that?", I asked with a questioning look.</p><p>
  <em>If this is in my mind, then he must know. But, it seems that this "Igor" has a mind of his own and knows more than I do... Why is that if this is MY dream in MY mind?</em>
</p><p>"There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, a "mask"-- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.", Igor said, his odd smile stretching farther.</p><p>"High expectations for me...? I never asked for this!", I called out. Justine turned to me with a straight face.</p><p>"You have no choice but to hone your strength. It's not because we are forcing you, but because this is your fate... Neglect it and you will die."</p><p>
  <em>The hell...!?</em>
</p><p>Igor kept talking.</p><p>"By the by... Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Teleporter? Using it will allow you to teleport to and from different places unnoticed."</p><p>"You mean that yellow app? You made it? Why did you give it to me? And why does Akira have a red one?", I asked frantically.</p><p>"... I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a fine thief and spy. Your brother has the power to come and go between reality and Palaces. Of course, if you wish to go with him, you can simply follow him to the desired Palace by staying by his side."</p><p>"<strong>The Metaverse Navigator and Teleporter are gifts from our master! You better take care in using them, inmate!</strong> Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief as well as a professional spy.", the twins advised with tones of steel.</p><p>"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as an excellent thief and spy...", Igor finished his speech just as the prison bells rang.</p><p>"<strong>Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have...</strong>", Caroline's voice faded as I felt lightheaded and fell to the ground with a thud, darkness surrounding me.</p><p>--The next day--</p><p>--April, 12th, 20XX, early morning-- Leblanc Cafe-- Past</p><p>I woke up from my sleep, confused as hell as to why I had strange dreams like last night's dream. I quickly got up and went downstairs to shower and get dressed. I fixed my gloves and thigh highs as I waited for Akira to come downstairs. Akira came downstairs and we both left for school.</p><p>--Later that afternoon, after school--</p><p>Just as Akira and I were headed to leave, Kamoshida stopped Takamaki-Chan on her way. I pulled Akira away and began to listen in.</p><p>"Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.", Kamoshida offered with a sick smile that was disguised with kindness.</p><p>"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for a special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it...", Takamaki-Chan said with a nervous sigh.</p><p>"Hey, now... Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"</p><p>
  <em>Pretty little self... Okay, no. Stop it. Please. Someone, please pour bleach in my ears.</em>
</p><p>"Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy... Sorry to worry you."</p><p>"You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and... Be careful around those transfer students. The boy has a criminal record and the girl has a bad attitude, after all. If something were to happen to you..."</p><p>
  <em>That piece of shit is trying to make her ignore us...!</em>
</p><p>"... Thank you. Please excuse me.", with that, Takamaki-Chan left, leaving Kamoshida behind. I quietly told Akira to leave and went behind Kamoshida with a smirk and my arms crossed.</p><p>"Word travels fast, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>Kamoshida turned around with surprise and scowled when he saw my smug face.</p><p>"What do you want? I don't have time for this."</p><p>"And yet you have the time to spread rumors. What an odd schedule you have...", I walked past Kamoshida, but not before saying something else.</p><p>"Oh, and one more thing... "Bad attitude" isn't the only thing you need to worry about when I'm around. I hear, see, and know everything. I know my way around...", with that, I walked off with a smirk, one hand in my pocket and the other lightly tugging at my hair. I felt like giggling like a maniac because of Kamoshida's shocked face.</p><p>
  <em>Man, I love making people squirm with fear... I forgot how fun it was...!</em>
</p><p>The students around me stared at me, since I was happily humming with a smirk on my face. They began to whisper.</p><p>"What's up with her...?"</p><p>"You think she did something?"</p><p>"What if she hurt someone!?"</p><p>"Don't get near her, she might kick us into oblivion..."</p><p>I walked without a care in the world until I made it outside, seeing Akira and Ryuji outside. Ryuji turned to me with a questioning look.</p><p>"Yo. You seem... Happy?", Ryuji asked with a questioning eyebrow. My smirk went wide as I began to giggle a bit.</p><p>"Oh, Ryuji... Silly Ryuji... I am so happy. I might even go as far as to say that what I just did wasn't a waste of time!", I said as I calmed down a bit, but still had a small smile on.</p><p>"Uhhh... Akira, bro, is Rika okay...?"</p><p>"Ah, don't mind her. She becomes like that when she is satisfied with something, but she never elaborates on what made her like that. Just leave her be, she will calm down on her own."</p><p>"Okayyy... I want to talk about that castle from yesterday. I tried tellin' myself it was all just a dream... But I couldn't do it. I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all. I wanna find what's up with that place, no matter what. And y'know, you two're the only people I can rely on for this stuff. So, you two in?", Ryuji asked with a determined expression.</p><p>"Hmm, I am curious about that place... Fine, I'm in. Akira?", I asked my brother.</p><p>"Sure. What's next?", Akira said with a firm nod and a ray of confidence.</p><p>"Ooh... Looks like I managed to talk some sense into you two. I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday. In the meantime, you two're walkin' to the station, right? Let's go together. Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.", We all nodded together and walked to the area where we hid from the rain.</p><p>--sometime later--</p><p>We stopped in the middle of the area.</p><p>"If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time... When'd they build something like that though? We walked that way from here, right?", Ryuji asked as he looked at the direction of the strange alleyway.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that that is the way.", I pointed at the alleyway.</p><p>"...all right, this way. Lemme know if you two notice something.", we nodded and began to walk through the alleyways. We kept going until we came back to the school, with nothing odd about it.</p><p>"Huh...? We're at school... There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either... We must've made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's try again.", Ryuji insisted.</p><p>"Again...?", Akira groaned.</p><p>"Don't worry. I won't mess up this time. Let's go.", with that, we went back.</p><p>--sometime later--</p><p>We took the same route to school, but still the same: a normal school.</p><p>"For real...? Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you think?", Ryuji asked. Akira shrugged as he checked around the area. I was deep in thought, but then I remembered what Igor said.</p><p>
  <em>Your brother has the power to come and go between reality and Palaces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's it!</em>
</p><p>"Akira, let me see your phone.", I demanded.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself. Give me the phone and you will thank me later.", Akira raised an eyebrow at me but did what I asked of him anyways. I took the phone from his hands and removed my gloved hand and turned the phone on. As expected, the red-looking app was glowing.</p><p>"What's this eyeball-lookin' thing?"</p><p>"Shh, I think I'm onto something.", I shushed Ryuji as I turned the app on. It looked like a navigation app.</p><p>"Hmm, a navigation app with a search history. It wants... Random keywords for the place we want to go to.", quickly, I typed down a bunch of words and phrases to see what happened. The boys circled around me to see what I was doing.</p><p>"Suguru Kamoshida... Castle...Shujin Academy...Pervert... Abuse... King...Beginning navigation.", the voice that came out of the navigation app confirmed my suspicions.</p><p>"I-It worked!?",Ryuji exclaimed. With that, the app began to take make the screen red with the red eyeball, and the sky became purple. Red ripples came across the sky, changing the school in front of us into the eerie castle we were looking for.</p><p>"Look! It's the castle from yesterday! We made it back... That means what happened yesterday was for real too... Yeargh! Those clothes...!", Ryuji backed up from us. Akira and I looked down and, sure enough, we had those weird clothes back on.</p><p>"That happened last time too, huh!? What's with those outfits!?"</p><p>"What? Jealous, Ryuji?", I said with a smirk as I played with my twin swords. I was good at duel sword fighting because my uncle had a small dojo where I stayed for a while when my parents left for a long business trip. I stayed there for a year and a half, training with him. I never knew this would happen and that I would need it.</p><p>"I-I ain't jealous! What's going on here?! This makes no effin' sense at all...", Ryuji stuttered as he looked around. I suddenly heard soft footsteps coming our way, so I turned to see someone familiar, Morgana.</p><p>"Hey! Stop making a commotion."</p><p>"Ah... You!?", Ryuji exclaimed as he examined the cat again.</p><p>"The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be... To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape.", Morgana sighed at our little stunt.</p><p>"What is this place?... Is this the school?", Ryuji asked.</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"But it's a castle!"</p><p>"This castle IS the school... But only to this castle's ruler."</p><p>"The castle's ruler...?"</p><p>"I think you called him Kamoshida?"</p><p>"I prefer to call him Kamo-shitlord, shitlord, Kamo-b*tchface, Kamo-suckmya*s, piece of shit, craplord, pervert, buttface, and many others. Please continue.", I intervened. Akira just stared at me with a blank face, Ryuji was trying to stay straight faced but was failing with the struggle he was having to not laugh, and Morgana just looked at me with a "Okay then..." Face.</p><p>"Anyways... This is Kamoshida's castle. It's how his distorted heart views the school."</p><p>"Kamoshida... Distorted...? Explain it in a way that makes sense!", Ryuji demanded.</p><p>"I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it...", Morgana sighed.</p><p>"What'd you say!?"</p><p>"Umm, I might get it. I am guessing that since Kamoshida views the school as his own castle and he is the ruler, and since that view is so strong that it is affecting others, it made a different reality that housed his desire to be the king of the school/castle?", I briefly explained, looking back at Morgana for confirmation.</p><p>"You are very clever, unlike this guy!", Morgana praised as he pointed his paw towards Ryuji, who just looked confused.</p><p>"How the actual eff did you figure that out!?"</p><p>"I was very observant as a child, and I kept that trait with me.", I said with a small smile, but quickly dropped it when we heard screaming from the inside.</p><p>"It must be the slaves captive here.", Morgana explained.</p><p>"For real!? We saw other guys held captive here yesterday... I'm pretty sure they're from our school.", Ryuji panicked.</p><p>"Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that everyday here. What's more, you three escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit."</p><p>"That son of a b*tch...!"</p><p>
  <em>Another nickname for Kamoshida.</em>
</p><p>"Ryuji...?", Morgana called out for Ryuji weakly, trying to calm him down.</p><p>"...This is bullshit!", Ryuji quickly ran to the large door and punched it with all his might.</p><p>"You hear me, Kamoshida!?", Ryuji yelled at the top of his lungs. I walked up to Ryuji and pulled him away from the door while patting his back lightly.</p><p>"Look... It seems you have your reasons, and I get that you're mad as hell... But try to calm down a bit, it will keep us safe and you will be able to think straight.", I said with a determined look. Ryuji looked at me for a second before sighing and walking up to Morgana.</p><p>"Hey, Monamona!" </p><p>"It's Morgana!"</p><p>"Do you know where those voices are comin' from...?"</p><p>"You want me to take you to the them?... Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if they comes with us.", Morgana said as he looked at us.</p><p>"I'm going. How about you, Rika?"</p><p>"Do I get to kick a*s?"</p><p>"Uh, I guess...?", Morgana said.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going."</p><p>"For real...!?... Thanks, guys.", Ryuji thanked us.</p><p>"All right, let's do this. Follow me!", with Morgana's command, we were off.</p><p>--Time skip to first safe room--</p><p>After many fights and explanations of battle, we made to what Morgana called "a safe room". We walked in, the room changing from a chamber and a classroom. Morgana spoke.</p><p>"The shadows probably won't come in here."</p><p>"*gasp* *pant* How can you tell?", Ryuji asked, breathless from all the running and hiding we did.</p><p>"There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak. Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects."</p><p>"This is Kamoshida's reality...? Shit makes no sense at all!"</p><p>"One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a "Palace"."</p><p>"A Palace...?"</p><p>"This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle."</p><p>"So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that!? Hahaha... That son of a b*tch!", Ryuji yelled as he kicked the ground.</p><p>"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.", Morgana stated.</p><p>"Obviously. That guy is beyond disgusting.", I said as I pulled at my hair.</p><p>"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that a*shole's fault!", Ryuji argued.</p><p>"I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside. You two're curious about your outfits, aren't you?", Morgana asked with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, why the hell are they so tight? I need mobility!", I complained.</p><p>"That's what you chose to ask? Not how you got them?"</p><p>"Yeah, that too.", Morgana sighed at my comment.</p><p>
  <em>What? I have standards and requirements when it comes to clothing!</em>
</p><p>"I can't comment on the tightness, but as for where it came from; That's also because of this world."</p><p>"More stuff that makes no sense...", Ryuji mumbled. Morgana continued.</p><p>"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his palace. A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearances are manifestations of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within.", Morgana explained.</p><p>"So, what your trying to say is that because we don't take any of Kamoshida's shit, we got cool costumes and Personas?", I asked. Morgana looked at me with a "that's a crappy explanation." Look, but nodded anyways.</p><p>"Uuugh, I'm so fed up with all this! I'm curious about you than their clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?", Ryuji asked Morgana.</p><p>"I'm a human- an honest-to-God human!"</p><p>
  <em>... Is he kidding me right now...?</em>
</p><p>"No, you're obviously more like a cat!", Ryuji stated.</p><p>"This is, well... It's because I lost my true form... I think."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means. Well, I ended up getting caught though... Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!", Morgana said with a determined face.</p><p>"What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy..."</p><p>"Nah, not a comic book. I would say this is more like... Those weird JRPG's you stumble upon and then get addicted to.", I stated with a straight face. (Hehehe... Breaking the fourth wall like a boss!)</p><p>"I wasn't lookin' for an answer...", Ryuji mumbled with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along. I'll be counting on your skills this time, rookies. Got it?", Akira and I nodded with matching smirks on our faces.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to force it all on you guys. I thought it might help, so...", with that said, Ryuji pulled out something unexpected: a gun. I got a shiver just looking at it. My composure was breaking down. No one had noticed yet.</p><p>"I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds."</p><p>"No...", I mumbled.</p><p>"Hm? What was that?", Ryuji asked.</p><p>"No... I am NOT going anywhere near that thing...!", I said with a panicked voice as I began to back up towards the wall in fear.</p><p>"It's fake, Rika! No need to be afraid of it!", Ryuji said as he tried to give it to me. I shrieked as I slapped the gun away, making it fall to the floor with a clank. I began to shake just looking at it.</p><p>"I... Have a phobia...", I mumbled with a small voice.</p><p>"O-Oh... I-I'm sorry, Rika. I--"</p><p>"You didn't know... I get it. It's okay... Just... I just don't want to use any guns, alright?"</p><p>"Got it. I'll just give it to Akira. You got it, dude?"</p><p>"Anything for my little sis.", Akira said with a smile as he took the gun.</p><p>"Thanks, Akira.", I said with a sigh as I calmed myself down.</p><p>"I brought medicine too. You know what they say: "Providin' is pre... Something." Huh? Huh?", Ryuji pulled out a few bottles of medicine with a huge grin. I grabbed the medicine bottles and put them in my gun holister to keep them safe. I had a gun holister with the outfit, but no gun. </p><p>
  <em>Might as well put it to use.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, drama and phobias aside, let's go.", and with my comment, we were off.</p><p>--time skip to Kamoshida's training hall of love (ugh)--</p><p>We had been running for what felt like hours, but we finally made to the area we had been looking for; the hostage area. The hostages were put in separate torture rooms with the Knights beating them to a pulp. Ryuji was the first one to react to this.</p><p>"Dammit! This is bullshit!"</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down?!", Morgana whisper-shouted.</p><p>"But this is beyond messed up! How do I open this...?", Ryuji tried to pry the bars open, but no luck. Then, one of the hostages came up to us, looking like he could die at any second.</p><p>"Stop it...! Leave us alone... It's useless..."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?", I asked, grinding my teeth together to keep my voice down.</p><p>"If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!", another slave said with a hushed voice, probably due to all the yelling.</p><p>"You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this?!", Ryuji questioned them with anger and surprise laced in his voice.</p><p>"Wait a minute... Were you two planning on taking these guys out of here?", Morgana asked Ryuji and I.</p><p>"Well, I don't want people to suffer, if you were wondering.", I spat back.</p><p>"Yeah, we can't just leave 'em here!"</p><p>"How stupid can you two be...?", Morgana mumbled. I walked up to him and grabbed his fur, pulling him up from the floor and dangling him in the air.</p><p>"Explain, furball.", I commanded.</p><p>"A-Alright, alright! Put me down!", Morgana scrambled. I dropped Morgana on the ground and gave him a look that said "Talk.".</p><p>"These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you three.", Morgana explained.</p><p>"Cognition...?", Ryuji mumbled.</p><p>"It means there's no point in saving them! They're different from the real ones in the real world. You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls.", Morgana said , slightly cringing at his own weird explanation.</p><p>"The hell?! Why's it gotta be so complicated? So the school's a castle, and the students are slaves... It's so on point that it makes me laugh. This really is inside of that a*shole's head...!", Ryuji cursed.</p><p>"No point denying it now; this is Kamoshida's reality...", I mumbled, pulling at my hair.</p><p>
  <em>But this is messed up on so many levels, I can't even count them...!</em>
</p><p>"Still, this is horrible. It must mean that he treats them as slaves in the real world too.", Morgana sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Wait...</em>
</p><p>"In the real world too...? Wait, I know these guys... They're members of the volleyball team-- the one Kamoshida coaches for!", Ryuji gasped.</p><p>"Hey, Morgana. You said that this is Kamoshida's cognition and what he sees and does in the real world has a similar counterpart in this world, correct? Does this mean that the torture that is happening here happens in the real world too?", I asked.</p><p>"What makes you ask that?", Akira asked, eyeing me with a slightly doubtful look.</p><p>"Think about my research. there are rumors about mental and physical abuse dealt by Kamoshida. If this is a reality that Kamoshida sees, then the abuse is true. Am I wrong, Morgana?"</p><p>"No, you are right, sadly.", Morgana confirmed with a face filled with anger.</p><p>"If they're true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police...? I'll use these guys as evidence. If it all goes well, we can take down that a*shole Kamoshida...!", Ryuji said as he pulled out his phone. He went to take a picture, but the camera didn't even work. Static covered the screen.</p><p>"...Huh? It's not workin'?! We can use the navigation app, but the camera's a no go?!", Ryuji exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>Figured as much...</em>
</p><p>"A navigation app?", Morgana asked.</p><p>"That's what we used to come here? What about yours?", Ryuji questioned.</p><p>I opened my phone, but static covered the screen. I shook my head no.</p><p>"My camera's not working, either.", Akira sighed.</p><p>"Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back!", Morgana informed us, panic evident in his voice.</p><p>"Hang on a sec! There's no other way... I'll just memorize their faces before goin' home!", with that, we went around each torture chamber as Ryuji memorized the slaves faces. </p><p>--Time skip to reaching the castle entrance--</p><p>Right as we were about to reach the door, we were blocked by the Knights and their king himself; Kamoshida.</p><p>(<span class="u"><strong>Kamoshida</strong></span>)</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>... You knaves again? To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!</strong></span>"</p><p>"The school ain't your castle! I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!", Ryuji claimed with a naive confidence.</p><p>
  <em>Uh, he does realize we need to fight the guards to get out, right?</em>
</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>It seems it's true when they say "barking dogs seldom bite.". How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.</strong></span>", Kamoshida mocked.</p><p>
  <em>Fallen...?</em>
</p><p>"The hell are you gettin' at!?", Ryuji asked.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams. Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under your... Selfish act.</strong></span>", Kamoshida continued to ridicule.</p><p>"Ngh...", Ryuji gritted his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, track traitor...? That can't be true...</em>
</p><p>"Violence...?", Akira questioned, looking as confused as I was.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>What a surprise. So you two're are accompanying him without knowing anything at all? He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever.</strong></span>", Kamoshida explained with a sick smirk on his face.</p><p>"That's not true!", Ryuji retorted.</p><p>
  <em>I don't believe it, not one bit. Sure, Ryuji seems to act on impulse, and there is that incident that was documented on his student record, but he won't live on carefree because of that!</em>
</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead... How unlucky of you. Go. Kill them all, except for the girl. I'll take her as my princess~</strong></span>", Kamoshida ordered with a sick smile on his face. I felt like barfing and I shuddered in the asshole's gaze.</p><p>"Like hell I'll let you do that!", I snarled at the king and summoned Ezio for battle. Morgana and Akira summoned their personas and took their positions, but we were surrounded. We tried to fight the shadows off, but they kept coming back. Each one of them knocked us down to the ground. Ryuji was on his knees, looking scared as hell. I honestly couldn't blame him.</p><p>"Rgh... You piece of--", Morgana cried out in pain as Kamoshida stepped on him. A guard stepped on Akira. I tried to get up and help, but another guard grabbed both of my hands and lifted me up in the air. I tried to pull away, but the shadow had an iron grip.</p><p>
  <em>How fitting. The iron clad guard has an iron grip.</em>
</p><p>Another guard held both of my legs to keep me from pushing them away, and at that point I was immobilized.</p><p>
  <em>Dammit...!</em>
</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this, isn't that right?</strong></span>", Kamoshida guessed with a smirk.</p><p>"No...", Ryuji mumbled, stunned in place.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>What are worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly... How dare you raise a hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?</strong></span>", Kamoshida asked.</p><p>"Wasn't no practice-- it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!", Ryuji retorted as he hit the floor with his fists.</p><p>
  <em>I knew it... That bastard abused Ryuji...!</em>
</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless too... Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg.</strong></span>", Kamoshida spat.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... He BROKE Ryuji's leg!?</em>
</p><p>"... What?", Ryuji mumbled, the weight of Kamoshida's words finally dropping down on him.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!</strong></span>", Kamoshida mocked.</p><p>
  <em>The incident... It was covered up by the school...! So the school knew and did nothing to stop the abuse?!</em>
</p><p>"Dammit... Am I gonna lose again...? Not only can I not run anymore... The track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole...!", Ryuji asked himself.</p><p>
  <em>I can't even imagine his pain...</em>
</p><p>"So that's why...", Morgana realized, lifting his head ever so slightly to cast a sad look to Ryuji.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Once these two are dealt with and the girl is taken away, you're next. Hahahahahahaha...!</strong></span>", Kamoshida laughed maniacally.</p><p>
  <em>Oh hell no...!</em>
</p><p>"Ryuji!", Morgana called.</p><p>"Don't let Kamoshida win!", Akira yelled with a pained tone.</p><p>
  <em>Right, he is our only hope...!</em>
</p><p>"Ryuji, listen to me! You are not going to lose to Kamo-shitlord, you hear me?! You have gone through so much, you can't back down now, not like this! Where is the Ryuji that doesn't take shit from anyone and goes with his gut?! He is still inside of you, so tell him to get the f*ck out here and kick a*s!", I yelled at the top of my lungs. Ryuji lifted his head slightly.</p><p>"Everything that was important to me was taken by him... I'll never get 'em back...!", Ryuji snarled.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.</strong></span>", Kamoshida said with a sick smirk. Ryuji slowly got up from the ground and looked at Kamoshida dead in the eye.</p><p>"That's where your wrong...! All you think about is using people... You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!", Ryuji declared.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>What are you doing? Silence him!</strong></span>", Kamoshida ordered as the guards were ready to pounce.</p><p>"Stop lookin' down on me with that stupid smile on your face!", Ryuji yelled. In that second, he stopped and fell to the ground in pain, cradling his head in his hands and writhing around the carpet. As one of the guards was about to slice Akira with his sword, Ryuji's face was covered with a metal mask that looked like the top half of a skull. Ryuji pulled the mask off and a wave of power shot through the area, making the guards, Kamoshida and the team topple over. I fell to the floor, but quickly got up, albeit clumsily, and saw something amazing; Ryuji was now wearing what looked like a thugs' uniform, dressed in a black suit with yellow gloves and a red bandana around his neck and a metal pipe in his hand. Behind Ryuji was a persona; a skeleton pirate on a huge pirate ship. Ryuji smirked, a new found determination crossing his face. Akira, Morgana and I ran towards Ryuji and stood beside him, summoning our personas. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Right on... Wassup, Persona... This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback... Yo, I'm ready... Bring it!", Ryuji mocked the shadow in front of us.</p><p>"Ngh... Don't mock me, you brat!", the guard turned into a shadow and was ready to attack.</p><p>"Blast him away... Captain Kidd!"</p><p>
  <em>Wait, Captain Kidd...! So his Persona is Captain William Kidd, the famed pirate that said he had hid a treasure before his execution! Man, Ryuji's Persona is cool!</em>
</p><p>--Timeskip to after the battle--</p><p>We had finally defeated the shadow and we were tired as hell. Ryuji was panting like he ran a thousand miles.</p><p>"*gasp* *pant*... How 'bout that!? Even if you apologize now... I ain't forgivin' you...!", Ryuji threatened.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don't understand...</strong></span>", at that moment, something odd happened; two girls appeared. One looked like Takamaki-Chan, but she wore a purple panther bikini with matching cat ears and a tiara. The other girl looked just like me, but wore a blue and black striped bikini and a policeman hat and a baton. Both girls walked up to Kamoshida and clung to him with desperate looks on their faces. </p><p>"Wh-- Takamaki!? A-And Rika!?", Ryuji exclaimed, blushing like crazy and looking back at me and that sorry excuse of me.</p><p>"Hell no, that is not me!", I retorted, feeling disgusted by the sight.</p><p>"Oh...! Wha... What a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!", Morgana gushed as he pointed at Takamaki-Chan. </p><p>
  <em>Expected the cat to like the cougar...</em>
</p><p>"What's going on...!?", Ryuji freaked out.</p><p>"Something seems off.", Akira mumbled.</p><p>"Seems? All of that is just messed up! Of course it is off!", I yelled, cringing as my shadow counterpart giggled like a schoolgirl. Kamoshida held Takamaki-Chan's chin and pet my head with a smirk. </p><p>"Hey! Let go of them, you perv!", Ryuji shouted with anger and disgust in his voice.</p><p>"Let go of my sister!", Akira was about to pounce, but I held him back. As much as I wanted to beat the ever living crap out of the King, I didn't know what he was capable of.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>How many must I tell you until you understand? This is MY castle-- a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me... That is, besides slow-witted thieves like you.</strong></span>", Kamoshida spat venom in his tone.</p><p>"Takamaki! Rika! Say somethin'!", Ryuji called after the girls, but they were focused on the King.</p><p>"Calm down, Ryuji! These girls aren't the real ones. They're the same as the slaves-- beings made from Kamoshida's cognition of them!", Morgana exclaimed.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, he sees me like that...? Okay, I'm going to have nightmares tonight...</em>
</p><p>"Are you jealous? Well, I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you.", Kamoshida mocked the guys.</p><p>"I am more attracted to a spider than you!", I shot back with a snarl. The shadow me giggled.</p><p>
  <strong>(Shadow Rika)</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>My darling King Kamoshida gave me a purpose, and you chose a bunch of thieves? What a joke. You should join us, it will feel sooooo good~</strong>"</p><p>"F*ck that!", I said with such disgust that I felt like my words would turn into pure trash.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Clean them up this instant!</strong></span>", Kamoshida commanded as a bunch of guards emerged from the ground.</p><p>"We're outnumbered... Let's scram before we get surrounded!", Morgana commanded.</p><p>"We're not gonna do anything and just run!?", Ryuji questioned our logic.</p><p>"Dude, we will kick their a*s some other time! If we stay, OUR a*ses our gonna get kicked!", I explained.</p><p>"We can't die here!", Akira backed me up.</p><p>"Ngh... Fine. We'll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us...!", Ryuji threatened Kamoshida, who was watching all this with a twisted smile.</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Hahaha! I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life! Haaaaaahahahaha!</strong></span>", Kamoshida cackled.</p><p>"Ignore him. Let's go!", Morgana said as we ran out of the castle and headed for the outskirts of the castle that seemed relatively quiet.</p><p>"*pant* *pant* *pant* Anyways! I don't remember changin' into this!", Ryuji finally realized that he was wearing the thug uniform. </p><p>"It looks amazing...", I mumbled as I walked around Ryuji, eyeing the suit with sparkling eyes.</p><p>"Uh... Wh-What is she doing?", Ryuji whispered, looking flustered.</p><p>"*sigh*... She has a thing for costumes. She loved to watch movies and shows with superheroes that looked bada*s as a kid. This is probably a dream come true to her...", Akira explained as I examined Ryuji's mask </p><p>"A skull... Cool...", I gushed quietly. Morgana cleared his throat, which brought me out of my stupor. I quickly moved away and mumbled a quick "sorry".</p><p>"The costumes appear when a Persona-user opposes a palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens. It's to prevent prevent you from being affected by distortions. Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that's slumbers within... Not that you'll get it.", Morgana said with a sigh.</p><p>"Nope...", Ryuji gave in.</p><p>"Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is.", Morgana scolded.</p><p>"Easy for you to say. *gasp* Wait, we're in deep shit! We may have gotten away from here, but were still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school...", Ryuji freaked out, but I quickly settled his fears.</p><p>"Relax, Ryuji. Don't waste your time on worrying. Remember when we first came here? Kamoshida didn't confront any of us about the "execution" that day, so my guess is that the stuff that happens here remains unknown to the real world counterpart. Am I right, Morgana?"</p><p>"It's just as she says.", Morgana said with a sly smile.</p><p>"All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is--", Ryuji was cut off by Morgana.</p><p>"Wait. I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me. That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything.", I was about to kick the damn cat in the face, but Akira sensed my anger and held me back.</p><p>"Huh? Cooperate?", Ryuji asked.</p><p>"Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form! That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and--", it was now Ryuji's turn to cut Morgana off.</p><p>"Whoa, hold up. What're you goin' on and on about? We never said anything about helpin' you out.", at Ryuji's comment, Morgana flipped.</p><p>"Huh? Don't tell me... Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you? Especially you! You're going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan!?", Morgana asked as he pointed at Akira in fear of losing the key part of his "master plan".</p><p>"... Let me think about it.", Akira said with a blank stare.</p><p>
  <em>He says he is a innocent cinnamon roll, but he can be a savage when he wants to.</em>
</p><p>"Is it because I'm not human...? Because I'm like a cat...? Is that why you're making a fool of me!?", Morgana kept yapping.</p><p>
  <em>"Cat racism" is now a part of my dictionary...</em>
</p><p>"We're busy! Thanks for everything, cat. You've got guts, bein' a cat and all! See you around!", Ryuji bid goodbye and exited the palace and Akira followed him. I looked back at Morgana and sighed.</p><p>"There is a chance we will be back, so don't lose hope yet, Morgana.", with a small wave, I left the palace, seeing red and black morph into the alleyway outside of the school. Ryuji and Akira were there, letting out signs of relief.</p><p>"Thank God. We're back. I dragged you guys around a lot, huh?... Sorry. Ugh, I'm dead tired... How you holdin' up?", Ryuji looked at us.</p><p>"I could use a nap...", Akira mumbled.</p><p>"That was quite the workout, not gonna lie...", I groaned as I picked up my bag from the ground.</p><p>"True... Man, I'm going to sleep like a rock when I get home. But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good! I totally remember the faces of those guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves. Once we make 'em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done. So... Wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?", Ryuji asked, looking hesitant about us agreeing.</p><p>"We'll do it.", I said while looking at Akira for confirmation, who nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Hey, so... If you two're thinkin' go layin' low 'cause he's got a record, I don't think that'll help... Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal.", Ryuji sighed.</p><p>"Let me guess: Kamoshida's the only one who could have spread the word.", I guessed as I pulled at my hair, trying NOT to punch the nearest thing in sight.</p><p>"No one else besides a teacher could have leaked it that fast! It doesn't matter if it's a student or a club; that a*shole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with. Just like he did with me...! No one'll take anything I say seriously. Still, those rumors about him gettin' physical have to be true. And after seein' Kamoshida's distorted-heart thing in person, there's no way I can just sit back!", Ryuji declared.</p><p>"Preach, brother!", I said with a smirk.</p><p>"Of course you can't stay quiet. This needs to stop eventually, and eventually means now!", Akira cracked his knuckles to confirm his need to kick some a*s.</p><p>"I'm countin' on you! Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!", at Ryuji's comment, I felt a bond of trust that I thought I would never feel until that day.</p><p>--???, interrogation room--???,???, 20XX--Present--</p><p>Akira and I took a breather and looked back at Niijima-San.</p><p>"Acting as Phantom Thieves would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way... However, you did not. There are merits to having associates... That's what you decided. Am I wrong?", Niijima-San pressed. Akira and I stayed quiet for a moment, before continuing our story.</p><p>--April, 12th, 20XX, Afternoon--Shujin Academy-- Past</p><p>"Oh... Right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch. It'd be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?", Ryuji asked.</p><p>"Nah, I got to go. I got dishes to finish up. How about you, Rika?", Akira asked me.</p><p>"Rule number 7 of Koga: Never turn down food unless it's poisoned. I'm going, you can wash without me, right?"</p><p>"Go have fun.", Akira winked and left us alone. </p><p>"So, what kind of food are you going for?", I asked Ryuji.</p><p>"Meat, man. Just follow me. I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!", with that, Ryuji dragged me to a ramen shop nearby, the smell of noodles taking over the entire area. True to his word, Ryuji had ordered meat bowls and noodles galore.</p><p>"Now, about your past!", Ryuji egged me on, trying to get me to talk.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, it is only fair. He needs to know, I know about him, after all.</em>
</p><p>"Alright, buckle up, because this is a bumpy ride..."</p><p>--January, 30th, 2005, Evening--Koga residence-- Past--3rd person--</p><p>In the Koga residence, Rika was a 5 year old girl with a creative and curious mind. She had a blast playing with superhero action figures, her favorites being a limited edition Batman figure that came with the Robin and Joker figures she held so dearly to her heart. Rika loved playing pretend, especially as The Joker's arch nemesis: Captain Koga of the police force who regularly teamed up with Batman and Robin. Just as Rika was about to win a battle once again against the king of jokes, the bedroom door opened to reveal a woman. She was quite stunning, in all honesty. The woman had long black hair, hazel eyes, porcelain white skin with the exception of freckles scattered across her face and neck. This woman was Rika's mother; Izumi Koga. Rika only inherited Izumi's black hair and cold nature, although the young Rika only developed her cold nature in her older years. Right behind Izumi was a man; The man had messy brown hair, black eyes, and a tough exterior for a body. A lot of people feared the man because of his gruff looks, but he never cared. This man was Rika's father; Shigematsu Koga. Rika inherited her black eyes and her future tough body from her father, along with his love for food.</p><p>"Rika, your father and I will be gone for a bit. Do you mind cleaning our room?", Izumi's voice was like velvet, yet sharp like a knife. </p><p>"Sure thing, Mom.", Rika bounced to her feet as she bid farewell to her parents for the night. Her parents always left late in the night for some reason, but they never elaborated on why. Rika couldn't care less, though. It wasn't any of her business, but it was still odd. Rika ran to her parents room and began tidying up the area. Their room was usually off-limits, but the only time she could go was when she was tasked to clean. Now, Rika was not a snoop, but that day something caught her interest when she was about to leave her father's side of the bed. Something metal was shining from the small opening in the cupboard, so she went to go put it back in place. When Rika opened the small cupboard, she froze. Inside was a gun, white powder in small packets, an empty bottle that smelled like sake, and a list of names Rika never even heard of. This is where Rika's fear of guns came from. Rika was young, but she wasn't stupid. She had watched enough detective shows to know that her father was no good. Rika ran to her mother's cabinet and found the same things inside, albeit in a more hidden area. Suddenly, she heard the front door open. Rika was furious. She ran to the front door to see her parents looking at her with questioning looks. Rika began to tear up and scream.</p><p>"You guys are evil! All of you! You lied to me! You don't have jobs as business people! I saw the guns, the powder and the names! You guys do bad stuff! Why did you lie to me?!", Rika's parents stood frozen. Their daughter had found out the secret they were trying to keep for the past 5 years. Both parents looked at each other and nodded. They quickly ran to Rika's room and began packing everything she had in suitcases. Rika was asking questions, but no one answered. That night, she was told to sleep and everything will be explained to her in the morning. </p><p>--The next day--</p><p>Rika was in the backseat of the car, quiet as her father drove to God-knows-where. It felt like hours, years maybe, but they finally stopped in front of a building. Rika exited the car and tried to read the sign.</p><p>SHIBUYA ADOPTION CENTER</p><p>The words were too big for Rika to understand, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her parents brought all of Rika's suitcases and wheeled them in. Izumi looked around and went into a separate room, Shigematsu following close behind. Rika ran after them, still in the dark about what was happening. Once they entered the room, an old man came into view, and began talking to Rika's parents. Rika couldn't understand what they were saying, not one word. After a long time, both of her parents got up and began to leave, and Rika called out to them.</p><p>"Mom? Dad? What's going on? Are we going back home now?"</p><p>Izumi turned around at looked at Rika dead in the eyes as she spoke.</p><p>"This is goodbye, Rika. I don't want to deal with you anymore, you are a waste of time. We are never coming back."</p><p>Izumi's voice sent chills through Rika's spine, and the poor girl went blank. The girl never even noticed she began to sob and scream, calling out for her parents who simply walked away.</p><p>--April, 12th, 20XX, Afternoon--Ramen shop-- Past</p><p>"And that's it. A year later, Akira's parents found me and decided to adopt me.", I sighed as I recalled the entire story to Ryuji, finishing the last of my food.</p><p>"... Holy shit... Your parents--", Ryuji stuttered.</p><p>"Were drug dealers.", I whispered, my voice shaking slightly.</p><p>"I... I don't even know what to say... I'm sorry I made you remember all that...", Ryuji mumbled.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"But... Do you know where they are now?"</p><p>I sipped a bit of my tea and looked Ryuji dead in the eye.</p><p>"Jail. They were stupid enough to get caught. The money was sent to me, but the drug money was something I didn't want. I decided to donate the drug money to local children's hospitals. I kept the money that they got from their day jobs. Turns out, they worked for a big company and the money was proof of that.", I put down the now empty teacup. Ryuji was stunned.</p><p>"A-And have you seen them since then?"</p><p>"Why would I? They left me in that sorry excuse of an adoption home with no explanation as to why. I intend on keeping them out of my life forever.", Ryuji sighed when he heard my reasoning, but decided not to go into it.</p><p>"Anyways... The place you're livin' now is in... Yongen, right? It's rush hour on the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin' home. Anyways, I got your backs, you and Akira, like you got mine from tomorrow on. As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll all feel better about bein' at school. Oh, yeah! Tell me your number, CHAT ID too. Oh, and your brother's info too.", Ryuji pulled out his phone with a grin.</p><p>"Oh... Okay then.", I said with a small smile as I pulled out my phone and gave him the info.</p><p>
  <em>I haven't had anyone to talk to like this in years other than Akira... Odd, it feels welcoming in a sense.</em>
</p><p>"Just you wait, Kamoshida... We're gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves. The volleyball rally's tomorrow, huh? Shit's recommended by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag. But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed. Well, I guess we can work out the details tomorrow...", Ryuji nodded at his own explanation. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and I saw that the Teleporter had a notification.</p><p>
  <em>Well, gotta cut this meeting short...</em>
</p><p>"Hey... Sorry to leave like this, but I got something urgent to get to. See you tomorrow, yeah?", I asked.</p><p>"You know it!", Ryuji flashed a smile at me. I nodded and left the ramen shop. I ran towards a dark alley and pulled out tape recorder.</p><p>
  <em>I need to keep all the conversations I hear with me, just in case...</em>
</p><p>I tapped the app and was transported to school, specifically around the grass, behind a bench where Takamaki-Chan and another girl sat. I began to record the conversation.</p><p>"Conversation between Ann Takamaki and another female student. April 12th, Shujin academy.", with my small note at the beginning, I made sure to record the conversation.</p><p>"I-I haven't been sleeping well lately... Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things...", the girl mumbled. The girl looked tired. She had brown, hazy eyes and black hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore the Shujin academy sweater without the blazer, the skirt, and wore a bunch of bandages.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Shiho...", Takamaki-Chan looked worried.</p><p>
  <em>So the girl is Shiho...</em>
</p><p>"Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking... Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup...?", Shiho-San questioned with doubt written all over her face.</p><p>"Don't worry. Just be confident in yourself! Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else!", Takamaki-Chan encouraged.</p><p>"...Yeah... Volleyball's all I have, after all...", Shiho-San mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... Volleyball... Kamoshida coaches the volleyball team! Is that why she has a bunch of bandages on...?</em>
</p><p>"More importantly, was that injury OK? It looked really swollen.", Takamaki-Chan asked.</p><p>
  <em>Injury...</em>
</p><p>"No, it's nothing. It's normal... Especially since a meet's coming up...", with Shiho-San's explanation, someone came; the blue haired boy in my class. Turned out, his name, as far as I knew, was Mishima.</p><p>"Mishima-Kun is here.", I mumbled into the recorder to get the info.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, Suzui. Um... Mister Kamoshida told me to get you."</p><p>
  <em>Shit...! Suzui-San looks terrified as hell at the mere mention of Kamoshida...!</em>
</p><p>"Huh? What does he want...?"</p><p>"He didn't say...", Mishima-Kun mumbled.</p><p>"... Ann, I...", Suzui-San couldn't even speak.</p><p>"... It'll be fine! I bet it's a meeting about the starting lineup or something.", it sounded like Takamaki-Chan was trying to convince herself, but Suzui-San appreciated it.</p><p>"... Yeah. Well, I better go...", Suzui-San got up and looked back at Takamaki-Chan with a somber smile.</p><p>"Yup. Good luck!", after Suzui-San and Mishima-Kun left, Takamaki-Chan began to mumble.</p><p>"Hang in there, Shiho...!"</p><p>I quickly ended the recording and teleported away. </p><p>--April, 11th, 20XX, Evening--Leblanc-- Past</p><p><br/>I entered the shop to see Sojiro. I mumbled a quick "good evening" and walked upstairs. Akira sat on the bed, looking at his phone. He looked up at me and smiled.</p><p>"Had fun? Ryuji texted me, said you gave him both of our numbers to contact us."</p><p>I pulled out my phone to see he did text me, specifically to both Akira and I.</p><p>===================</p><p>Unknown: hey, decided to go ahead and message you.</p><p>Unknown: can you see this?</p><p>You(Rika): Yep.</p><p>🤓The ultimate bro🤓(Akira): I can too.</p><p>Change Name: <span class="u">Yes</span> No</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀(Ryuji): I'm gonna be counting on you tomorrow, OK?</p><p>You: 👍🏻</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: you two are bros, man...</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀 welp, seeya tomorrow!</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: let's save those guys who've been getting abused, the three of us.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Oh wait!</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: That thingy on your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?</p><p>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: Right. What about it?</p><p>You: I have a yellow one.</p><p>You: I have a y&lt;</p><p>You: I have &lt;</p><p>You: I have one too.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: we ended up in that weird place when we used this nav app, right?</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I found it on my phone too...</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I don't even remember installing it!</p><p>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: Creepy...😨</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: for real. What is this thing...?</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: think it's being downloaded on its own somehow?</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: it's dangerous to use something without knowing what it is...</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: but with it, we can go to that weird place, right?</p><p>You: yeah, it seems like it 🤔🤔</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: basically, it's gonna depend on how we use it.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: but first we need to find evidence for the beatings.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I'm counting on you, all right? Don't go ditching school on me.</p><p>You: Night.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Seeya!</p><p>===================</p><p>After putting the phone away, I went to wash up, dress for bed, and hit the hay right after. The day was pretty eventful, so no one could blame for my laziness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Why Shiho?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ann looked out the window and saw Shiho stand at the edge of the roof. Shiho stood still for a moment... Then leaned forward, away from the roof to the edge.</p><p>WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED S*IC*DE!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the velvet room again. I was not about to go back to sleep though since it seemed that Igor called me when he has something important to say. I got up and trudged to the front of the cell.<br/><br/>"Welcome to the velvet room. I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you. What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?", Igor asked, his wide smile never leaving his face.<br/><br/>"Considering how many times you have called me here, I can say yes. Don't think that is a good sign though...", I mumbled as I eyed the area outside of my cell. It looked so foreign, yet so inviting with its blue mist and comfortable looking carpet.<br/><br/>"Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel. Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?", Igor pressed.<br/><br/>"You seem to know a lot about what goes on in my life.", I avoided his question. Who knows what this guy can do and what would happen if I mention Ryuji to him.<br/><br/>"I know many things, Trickster Spy. Involving yourself with others is an important foundation or your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.", Igor instructed. The wardens turned around to look at me.<br/><br/>(Justine-<strong>Caroline</strong>)<br/><br/>"Personas are the strength of heart... The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your personas will gain. <strong>There are countless people in the city that have talents that a weakling like you doesn't. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. We'll change that into power."</strong>, the wardens advised. <br/><br/>"Wait a minute. So you're telling me that if I want to actually kick a*s, I have to rely on the power of friendship?", I questioned.<br/><br/><em>Sounds like a cliché just waiting to happen...</em><br/><br/>Igor chuckled and kept on talking.<br/><br/>"Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition. *chuckle* We have a deal then.", Igor smiled wider than usual and continued. "Well, you will understand it all in due time... Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.", I felt Igor's high expectations of me being put on my shoulders. <br/><br/><em>We'll see how this goes.</em><br/><br/>"<strong>Now, this conversation's over! Get lost, inmate!</strong>", Caroline dismissed me with a ticked off tone. I paid her no mind and lied down on the prison bed, drifting back to reality once again.<br/><br/>--April, 13th, 20XX, Afternoon--Shujin Academy-- Past<br/><br/>Today was the volleyball rally, and everyone was told to head to the gym, get dressed, and participate. Everyone wore the school's gym clothes, but I wore my own since it was allowed. I wore a pair of black yoga pants, a white sports bra with a jacket on top, and a pair of black and white kicks. I wish I could pull my hair back, but my hair is to short to be styled in any way so I just left it loose, my bangs covering one of my eyes. Akira sat on my left and Ryuji on my right. We all watched the volleyball match between the teachers and the students. Kamoshida was leading the teachers and, no surprise, getting all the glory. The girls from the other classes who didn't know better were cheering the teacher on, making his ego bigger than his damn body.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Mishima-Kun was also a part of the team, but he wasn't holding up. He looked dejected. Takamaki-Chan was also there on the side, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. While everyone else was cheering, she just twirled her blonde hair around her finger.<br/><br/>"Still sticks out... Hasn't changed a bit.", Ryuji murmured as he gazed at Takamaki-Chan with a sigh. Ryuji looked back at Akira and I and yawned, stretching a bit. I glanced at his arms and chest for a bit.<br/><br/><em>Gotta say the guy is fit... Okay Rika, no staring. You're not a creep...</em><br/><br/>"Pretty boring. Right?", Ryuji asked with a grin.<br/><br/>"Yeah, not gonna lie... This is a waste of time...", I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes to get myself to wake up a bit. Suddenly there was an uproar of gasps and shouts. I looked to see that Kamoshida just slugged Mishima-Kun right in the face with a volleyball. I quickly got up and ran towards where Mishima-Kun had fallen.<br/><br/><em>Jeez, that bruise is not fading anytime today... </em><br/><br/>I saw Kamoshida run towards us. I put Mishima-Kun in one of the other students' arms and instructed them to take him to the nurse's office. Kamoshida watched as Mishima-Kun was taken away and looked back at me with a smile.<br/><br/>"Hey, thanks for reacting so quickly. You did great--"<br/><br/>"Forget it.", I scowled and left Kamoshida standing there with his fists clenched. I walked up to Akira and Ryuji and sat down next to them with a sigh.<br/><br/>"He'll pay soon enough...", Ryuji mumbled to himself, throwing the volleyball back to the team.<br/><br/>--Later, after the rally--</p><p>After the rally, Akira, Ryuji and I went to the courtyard to talk.</p><p>"That a*shole's actin' like a king over here too... Get to know each other better, my a*s. It's just a one-man show for him to stroke his ego. And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What an abusive d-bag...!... Well, anyways. Now's our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday. Let's look for the faces we saw at the castle. All the members of the team should be here today. I'll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida's physical abuse. Just you wait, a*shole.", Ryuji pointed out.<br/><br/>"Well, where should we start?", Akira asked.<br/><br/>"... The first one that popped out was a guy from Class D, so let's start from there. Hopefully, you two can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoidin' me lately, so...", Ryuji mumbled.<br/><br/>"I think I should be the one talking. Akira hasn't been getting the nicest looks either, and I am pretty decent at talking people into spilling.", I suggest.<br/><br/>"Where did ya learn it?", Ryuji asked, kind of curious in his own right.<br/><br/>"I read a lot of detective books growing up and I always used my knowledge to get what I wanted as a kid, Whether it was candy or buying the last Pokemon card from someone for cheap, I could do it!", I boasted with a smirk.<br/><br/>"Alright, lead the way!", Akira nodded. We all headed for our class, Class D, and found a boy bandaged up and tired. I signaled the boys to stay behind while I work my magic. I put on my best "I'm interested in you" look and walked up to him.<br/><br/>"Oh dear! You're hurt!", I ran up to the boy and gave him a worried look. <br/><br/>"O-Oh, this? I-It's nothing, really...", the boy blushed with a sheepish smile.<br/><br/><em>Bingo. </em><br/><br/>"How did you get injured? Oh, I hope it doesn't hurt too much!"<br/><br/>"W-Well, it was from practice... But I swear, it's nothing!"<br/><br/>"Who did this to you, sweetie? I promise I won't tell..."<br/><br/>"I... I can't! I-I mean, it was just from practice! Nothing more!"<br/><br/><em>Man, this dude is not going down! Must be afraid... Moving on.</em><br/><br/>"Well, I gotta go split! See you around!", I threw a wink towards the boy and left. I dropped the act immediately and almost gagged at my acting.</p><p><em>Someone kill me...</em><br/><br/>I went up to Ryuji and Akira and suggested we split up and talk to everyone in groups.<br/><br/>"Yeah, that would make things easier. Alright, Akira and I will go over to the practice building and you head over to the Classroom building. There is a third-year on the volleyball team that I remember. I think he's in... 3-C? The third-year classrooms are on the first floor. I'll hit you up if I find anything, Seeya!", with that, Ryuji and Akira left me to my work. I made my way to the first floor and went around to find the boy. I found him chatting with another male student, complaining about volleyball.<br/><br/><em>Found you.<br/></em><br/>I put on my best intimidating pose, which was me hunched over with a small scowl on my face and my hair covering my face. I walked up to the guy and got in between them and made myself known.<br/><br/>"You got something to say?", the boy asked, slightly worried for his safety.<br/><br/>"Nice bruises. You've been busy, but let me tell you that I am the one who runs this place. You wanna prove it?", I grumbled and cracked my knuckles.<br/><br/>"H-Hey, I-I didn't get these from a fight! It was from practice!"<br/><br/>"Looks like one hell of a practice. That Kamoshida beat ya?"<br/><br/>"Mister Kamoshida's just dedicated to training us. Don't believe everything people say."<br/><br/>"You sayin' I'm dumb?"<br/><br/>"N-No! I mean... Whatever, I'm going!", the boy ran off soon after. I dropped the act and sighed<br/><br/><em>No luck...<br/></em><br/>My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out and leaned back on the wall.<br/><br/>------------------------------------<br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: How's it going?<br/><br/>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: Did you get anything, Rika?<br/><br/>You: No, they just keep saying Kamo-shitlord is dedicated to his work. Dedicated, my a*s😠<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Him too...? Man, everyone's too freaked out about Kamoshida.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: But I still got a lead. First year, new member.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: He just joined, so he might not be all wrapped up in Kamoshida's web of bullshit yet.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Pretty sure he's in class 1-B.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Try the first-year classrooms, Rika. They're up on the third floor!<br/><br/>You: Thanks for the tip.<br/>------------------------------------<br/><br/>I sighed and made my way to the third floor. I walked around until I saw the first-year. I decided not to act and just try to talk like a normal person for once. I walked up to the guy and cleared my throat.<br/><br/>"Hey, are you on the volleyball team?"<br/><br/>"Huh? Y-Yeah... I'm on the volleyball team. Whaddya want?"<br/><br/>"What are those injuries?", I asked as I pointed at the guy's bandaged arm.<br/><br/>"Um... Mister Kamoshida gives special coaching to who are lacking in volleyball, especially Mishima-Senpai..."<br/><br/><em>Special Coaching...! Mishima-Kun is a part of the volleyball team and is receiving "Special Coaching" from Kamoshida...!</em><br/><br/>"Tell me more about the special coaching!"<br/><br/>"P-Please... Just stop talking to me... If Mister Kamoshida found me talking to you instead of training, He'll... N-Nevermind! F-Forget I said anything!", the boy ran off, probably avoiding me forever. The student broadcast started to play.<br/><br/>"Attention, attention. All matches have concluded. Please get ready to go home for today..."<br/><br/>I sighed as I pulled out my phone to notify the others about my progress.<br/><br/>-------------------------------------<br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Dammit, we're outta time. How'd it go?<br/><br/>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: I feel tired from running around, but I still didn't get lucky. Everyone's avoiding me😓<br/><br/>You: I got a name and a little extra. Meet me in the courtyard and we'll talk about it there🙊<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: You the man, Rika😎<br/><br/>You: Aren't I a woman?🤔<br/><br/>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: What are we talking about again?<br/><br/>You: Right. Kamo-shitlord, courtyard, lego! 🏃‍♀️<br/>---------------------------------------<br/><br/>I stuffed my phone in my jacket and ran for the courtyard. I made it there but found no one at all. I decided to just wait it out. I sat down on one of the chairs and let my legs rest on the table as I shut my eyes and waited. I heard footsteps coming my way, so I opened my eyes to find not Ryuji or Akira, but Takamaki-Chan.<br/><br/>"Can I talk to you for a sec...?", Takamaki-Chan's voice was assertive but not threatening. I sighed.<br/><br/>"Is it important? I'm meeting up with someone in a bit."<br/><br/>"It'll be quick. Anyway, what's with you? like, how you and your brother were late the other day was a lie and all... There's those weird rumors about you too. You know, how your brother almost killed someone and how you might have been a part of it?"<br/><br/><em>Well, talk about straight to the point. Not the best approach, but I like it.</em><br/><br/>" "Part of it"? Well, that's rich.", I sassed. Just as I was about to say something else, Ryuji and Akira came around.<br/><br/>"Whaddya want with her?", Ryuji asked with aggression.<br/><br/>"Right back at you. You're not even in our class.", Takamaki-Chan fired back at Ryuji.<br/><br/><em>Ouch.</em><br/><br/>"... We just happened to get to know each other.", Ryuji mumbled.<br/><br/><em>In a castle.</em><br/><br/>"What're you planning on doing to Mister Kamoshida?"<br/><br/><em>Shit, she found out...!</em><br/><br/>"Huh!?... I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.", Ryuji mocked.<br/><br/><em>He makes it sound like she's a prostitute...</em><br/><br/>"This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!", Takamaki-Chan fired back.<br/><br/>"If you found out what he's been doin' behind your back, you'd dump him right away.", Ryuji sneered at the mere thought of what had happened at the palace.<br/><br/>"Behind my back...? What's that supposed to mean...?", Takamaki-Chan asked.<br/><br/>"It means you and whoever associates with Kamoshida are not safe. I suggest you cut ties with him now before it's too late.", I said as I got up from my seat and stretched lazily. Takamaki-Chan looked surprised for a second.<br/><br/>"You wouldn't get it.", Ryuji sighed.<br/><br/>"Anyway, people are already talking about you three. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one's gonna help you. I'm warning you, just in case. That's all.", Takamaki-Chan looked like she was about to leave, but I stopped her before she ran.<br/><br/>"Shiho's in trouble. Stay by her side as much as possible.", I whispered in Takamaki-Chan's ear. She looked surprised as hell before absentmindedly nodding and running off.<br/><br/>"Why's she gotta be so aggressive all the time...?", Ryuji asked himself, kicking the floor half-heartedly.<br/><br/>"You know her?", I asked.<br/><br/>"She's been like that since middle school. Anyways, that's not what we're here to talk about. Rika, you said you got someone?", Ryuji urged me to divulge the details.<br/><br/>"Yuuki Mishima. Class D, in the Volleyball team, receives "Special coaching" from Kamoshida. Sounds like a hell of a beatdown, too.", I informed.<br/><br/>"True. I always see the guy covered in bruises. Let's go talk to him before he leaves then.", with that, we ran to the school gates.<br/><br/>--A few minutes later--<br/><br/>We ran until we found Mishima-Kun, cornering him slightly.<br/><br/>"Hey, got a second?", Ryuji asked the boy.<br/><br/>"Sakamoto...? Akira...? A-And Koga-Senpai?"<br/><br/><em>Since when was I a senpai...?</em><br/><br/>"C'mon, we just wanna chat. Kamoshida's been "coaching" you, huh? You sure it's not just physical abuse?", Ryuji asked.<br/><br/><em>Smooth, Ryuji.</em><br/><br/>"Certainly not!", Mishima-Kun answered quickly.<br/><br/>"What're you talkin' all polite for? Anyways... We saw him spike you today. Right in the face.", Ryuji retorted.<br/><br/>"That was just because I'm not good at the sport...", Mishima-Kun mumbled.<br/><br/>"That doesn't excuse all the other bruises, Mishima-Kun. What happened?", I asked. Mishima-Kun looked surprised by my worried tone but still dismissed me.<br/><br/>"They're from practice...!"<br/><br/>"Is he forcin' you to keep quiet?", Ryuji urged Mishima-Kun to speak.<br/><br/>"That's...", Mishima-Kun couldn't finish his words because a certain someone came by; Suguru Kamoshida.<br/><br/>"What's going on here? Mishima, isn't it time for practice?", Kamoshida asked but also sounded demanding.<br/><br/>"I-I'm not feeling well today...", Mishima-Kun mumbled.<br/><br/>"What? Maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never going to improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.", Kamoshida ridiculed, which made me almost lose it. I stepped in front of Kamoshida and put my hands on my hips, giving him a death glare.<br/><br/>"I think you have gone deaf, Kamoshida. Mishima-Kun said he was NOT feeling well.", I spat. Kamoshida scowled but ignored me.<br/><br/>"Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?"<br/><br/>"...I'll go.", Mishima-Kun whispered.<br/><br/>"What?!", I was surprised, looking back at Mishima-Kun like he was crazy. I looked back at Kamoshida with pure hate in my eyes. Kamoshida leaned down to my height and smirked.<br/><br/>"As for you, any more trouble and you and your brother will be gone from this school. What a shame, I was hoping you would be at least willing to follow the rules. You may have become my favorite student, too."<br/><br/>"Says the guy who is having an affair with a student... And by "favorite student" you mean someone to sexually harass? I'll pass.", I whispered with a bigger smirk. Kamoshida looked shocked at my remark but bit his tongue. He knew that if he said anything now, he would make a scene and have to explain himself. Instead, he stepped back and looked back at Akira.<br/><br/>"Same goes for you. Didn't the principal tell you to keep in line?"<br/><br/>"You have an amazing spike.", Akira sassed with a smirk.<br/><br/>"Hmph. Just don't get in the way of my practice. All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious, after all.", Kamoshida sighed.<br/><br/>"That's all your goddamn fault.", Ryuji hissed.<br/><br/>"This won't get us anywhere. Let's go, Mishima. Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourselves don't have any right to be here. Get with the program!", Kamoshida spat.<br/><br/>"Yes, sir.", Mishima-Kun mumbled. Kamoshida turned and walked away.<br/><br/><em>Don't "Yes, sir." him!</em><br/><br/>"That a*shole... He's gonna pay for this...!", Ryuji claimed.<br/><br/>"...There's no point.", Mishima-Kun mumbled.<br/><br/>"Huh?!", Ryuji turned back towards Mishima-Kun with an angry expression.<br/><br/>"Proving that he's physically abusing us... is meaningless.", Hearing that come out of Mishima-Kun's mouth, I pulled out my phone secretly and recorded what he was saying. I didn't want to pull out the tape recorder because he might stay quiet, so I wanted to take the info without Mishima-Kun noticing. Mishima-Kun continued.<br/><br/>"Everybody knows... The principal, our parents... They all know, and they all keep quiet about it."<br/><br/><em>What the...!</em><br/><br/>"This has gotta be a joke...", Ryuji breathed.<br/><br/>"... Don't be a pain. You don't understand what I'm going through. Shouldn't you of all people know that nothing's going to help...!?", Mishima-Kun asked Ryuji. Ryuji scowled at the memory. Mishima-Kun ran off soon after, leaving us with this new realization. I stopped the recording and shoved my phone in my pocket.<br/><br/>"Dammit...", Ryujii mumbled.<br/><br/>"What now?", Akira asked, scratching the back of his head.<br/><br/>"...I'll try one more time to persuade the other guys. That's... All I can do.", Ryuji begrudgingly said.<br/><br/>"Well, let's talk tomorrow and see what we can find.", Akira declared and walked towards the gates. I was about to leave until I remembered Igor's words.<br/><br/><em>Involving yourself with others is an important foundation or your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.</em><br/><br/>I sighed and turned back to Ryuji while trying to hide my face.<br/><br/>"Hey, Ryuji... Um, if you need anyone to talk to, just... Don't hesitate in calling me, alright? Don't waste your time in thinking without another point of view.", Ryuji looked shocked by my sudden act of kindness. I don't blame him, even I'm kind of surprised.<br/><br/>"Rika... Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.", Ryuji smiled and walked away. I sighed and walked out of the school, meeting up with Akira on the way to the cafe.<br/><br/>--Later that evening--<br/><br/>I walked upstairs and changed into a pair of comfortable PJs.</p><p><br/><br/>I flopped down on the bed and pulled out my phone to see that Ryuji texted on the group chat.<br/><br/>------------------------------------<br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Hey, this doesn't make any damn sense.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: The principal and even the parents know about the abuse.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Why ain't nobody speaking up!?<br/><br/>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: They're afraid of Kamoshida?<br/><br/>You: That can't be the only reason. Is it because he made the whole volleyball team famous? 🤔<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Even so, that don't give him the right to do whatever he wants! 😠<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: He's beating kids up, and all they're allowed to do is endure.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: And that follower of his doesn't give one single shit...<br/><br/>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: What follower?<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Ann Takamaki. You guys met her in the courtyard, remember?<br/><br/>You: Hold on now.<br/><br/>You: Sure, she is with Kamoshida, but maybe she has her reasons. Maybe she was forced into this...<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I don't know anymore, man...<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I can't let it end like this.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I'm gonna try and find someone who knows about what's going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Just you watch, I ain't givin' up!<br/><br/>You: Good luck.<br/><br/>You: Good l&lt;<br/><br/>You: G&lt;<br/><br/>You: Bye now.<br/><br/>----------------------------------------<br/><br/>I plugged my phone in the charger and immediately went to bed.<br/><br/>--April, 14th, 20XX, Afternoon--Shujin Academy-- Past<br/><br/>I was in the middle of class when I got a text from Ryuji.<br/><br/>--------------------------------------<br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: So about witnesses...<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I was wondering if we could get something outta Takamaki.<br/><br/>You: You went her to spill?🤨<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Just hear me out.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: You know how we didn't get a thing outta the volleyball team?<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I figured it'd be a good idea to talk to someone who knows them.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Takamaki's BFFs with a starter. A girl named Suzui.<br/><br/>You: Shiho Suzui?<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Yeah, you know her?!<br/><br/>You: Yes.<br/><br/>You: Y&lt;<br/><br/>You: No, just seen her passing by a few times.😔<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Dammit...<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I tried talking to that girl during break, but I got nothing.<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: That's why we should have Takamaki talk to her.<br/><br/>You: That may not work, Ryuji...<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Yeah, I guess it'll be hard getting her to help us...<br/><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Sorry. Lemme see what else I can come up with.<br/><br/>You: Okay, now go study!🤓<br/><br/>-------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>I put my phone away and continued class.<br/><br/>--Later that day, after school--<br/><br/>I got a notification on my teleporter app. I ran to the bathroom and teleported. I found myself back behind the bench in the courtyard. Takamaki-Chan and Suzui-San were on the bench, talking between themselves. I pulled out my tape recorder.<br/><br/>"Conversation between Ann Takamaki and Shiho Suzui. April 14th, Shujin academy.", I whispered into the recorder and began to listen.<br/><br/>"Shouldn't you be heading to volleyball?", Takamaki-Chan asked.<br/><br/>"Uh-huh...", Suzui-San replied blankly. Her voice was devoid of any life, unlike yesterday. I began to worry a bit.<br/><br/>"That bruise above your eye... Is that from practice, too?", Takamaki-Chan pointed out.<br/><br/>"Y-Yeah...", Suzui-San replied flatly.<br/><br/><em>It's like she just... Gave up.</em><br/><br/>"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?", Takamaki-Chan pressed.<br/><br/>"I'm OK... Volleyball's the only thing I can do right...", suddenly, Takamaki-Chan's phone rang but she did nothing to pick it up.<br/><br/>"Shouldn't you take that?", Suzui-San asked.<br/><br/>"It's probably just my part-time job... I think.", Takamaki-mumbled.<br/><br/><em>You think...?</em><br/><br/>"I... Should get going.", Suzui-San mumbled.<br/><br/>"Shiho...Are you sure you're OK?", Takamaki-Chan asked, growing worried each minute.<br/><br/>"Uh-huh...", with that, Suzui-San walked away with a sulking figure. Takamaki-Chan got up and answered the phone that was ringing this whole time.<br/><br/>"...Yes? Today won't work... I'm... I'm not feeling so good... Sorry... Bye.", Takamaki-Chan ended the call and left the area. I walked out of my hiding place and stopped the recording. I walked over to the vending machine and bought a can of cranberry juice and leaned back on the machine. A few seconds later, two boys came by the area and began chatting about something that caught my attention.<br/><br/>(Male-<strong>Male</strong>)<br/><br/>"Hey, wasn't that Takamaki?"<br/><br/>"<strong>Rumor has it she's dating Kamoshida.</strong>"<br/><br/>"Seriously?"<br/><br/>"<strong>I heard people saw them in his car together.</strong>"<br/><br/>"You know... She seems pretty easy, huh? You think I'd have a chance, too?"<br/><br/><em>Dude, stop.</em><br/><br/>"<strong>C'mon dude, you can't go after Kamoshida's b*tch!</strong>"<br/><br/>The boys left right after. I crushed the empty can of juice in my hand and chucked it into the trash.<br/><br/><em>There has to be a reason for her behavior...!</em><br/><br/>I teleported back to the bathroom and made my way to the gates until I bumped into Suzui-San.<br/><br/>"..What? Oh... I'm in the way, aren't I? Sorry...", Suzui-San mumbled as she tried to move away, but I held her hand and pulled her back gently.<br/><br/>"Don't be. Um... Suzui-San, right?", I asked.<br/><br/>"Um, no need for formalities. J-Just call me Shiho. Um, what's your name?", Shiho asked.<br/><br/>"Rika. Rika Koga. No need for formalities either.", I replied with a smile.<br/><br/>"Hm, you don't look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D? The one that's the foster sister of Akira Kurusu?", I nodded at Shiho's comment.<br/><br/>"Um, this might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get to you, OK...?", Shiho advised. I was shocked by her advice but smiled and nodded.<br/><br/>"Thanks for the advice. Though they never bothered me that much. They were annoying but not that bad.", I assured.<br/><br/>"...My best friend is misunderstood too, all because of her looks... Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that. Anyway, I have to go to practice... I'll see you around.", Shiho walked away silently. I sighed and checked the time.<br/><br/><em>I need to go to Ryuji and Akira, they agreed to see each other later.</em><br/><br/>I made my way back to the second courtyard and found Ryuji and Akira waiting.<br/><br/>"Hey.", I greeted.<br/><br/>"Yo.", Akira greeted back. Ryuji was too busy thinking to greet me back. He looked stressed.<br/><br/>"Dammit. What the hell...", Ryuji mumbled.<br/><br/>"No luck?", I questioned.<br/><br/>"All of 'em kept sayin' the same shit Mishima was talkin' about...! Kamoshida had to have told 'em something! At this rate... It looks like we'll have to go to him directly...", Ryuji murmured.<br/><br/>"Isn't that a terrible idea? We'll get in trouble and we won't be able to expose him. Besides, who would believe a bunch of delinquent students?", I asked.<br/><br/>"I know... But seriously, isn't there something we can do? No way I'm gonna give in like this! Can you think of anything?", Ryuji asked.<br/><br/>"I got nothing...", Akira sighed.<br/><br/>"What do we do...?", Ryuji asked himself. I thought for a bit before I got an idea.<br/><br/>"How about we punish the king?", I smirked.<br/><br/>"The king...? You mean that other world's Kamoshida? I didn't think of that, but... Is there any meaning to--", Ryuji was cut off by a voice.<br/><br/>"I finally found you..."<br/><br/>We looked around for the voice, but saw nothing but a black cat near the table.<br/><br/><em>Hmmm... A black cat, huh?</em><br/><br/>"... You say something?", Ryuji asked. Akira and I shook our heads no. That was a mystery until the black cat jumped up on the table and began to talk.<br/><br/>"Don't think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you."<br/><br/>"Morgana, long time no see.", I smiled at the black cat. At this point, I'm not surprised by anything with all the stuff I had seen at this point.<br/><br/>"How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!", Morgana scolded.<br/><br/>"The cat's talkin'!?", Ryuji was just as surprised as any regular person seeing a talking cat should be. Akira was mildly surprised, but not as much anymore.<br/><br/>"I am NOT a cat! This is just what happened when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you three.", Morgana huffed.<br/><br/>"Wait... You came to our world!? Does that mean you've got a phone!?", Ryuji asked.<br/><br/>"Really, Ryuji...? Really? A cat using a phone? I know that we have a talking cat, but this is too much.", I deadpanned. Ryuji laughed nervously and kept quiet.<br/><br/>"You don't need one when you're at my level. I did get pretty lost making my escape though...", Morgana sighed.<br/><br/>"That aside, why can you talk!? You're a cat!", Ryuji yelled.<br/><br/>"How should I know!?", Morgana exclaimed.<br/><br/>"You hearin' this too...?", Ryuji asked Akira.<br/><br/>"Meow?", Akira joked.<br/><br/>"This is no time to be jokin' around! Rika, tell him to stop!", Ryuji pleaded.<br/><br/>"... Nya?", I quirked my head, not giving a shit at this point. Ryuji got flustered and scolded us.<br/><br/>"S-Stop it! Jeez, what did I do to deserve this?"<br/><br/>"You guys are having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses.", Morgana guessed.<br/><br/>"Oh, shuddup.", Ryuji grumbled.</p><p>"You know, I could tell you a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. You were pretty close just a moment ago.", Morgana teased.</p><p>"God, that condescendin' attitude! This thing's gotta be Morgana!", Ryuji declared.</p><p>
  <em>Bro, we knew that from the beginning...</em>
</p><p>"You were still doubting me!?", Morgana yelled.</p><p>"Ack...! Quiet down!", Ryuji whispered. We heard a bunch of voices come from behind us, but they were at the far back of the courtyard.</p><p>(Teacher-<strong>Member</strong>)</p><p>"We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this...?"</p><p>"<strong>I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn't you hear it?</strong>"</p><p>"Make sure you check every nook and cranny around."</p><p>The voices faded away.</p><p>
  <em>So they only hear meowing, and we hear Morgana talking... Convenient.</em>
</p><p>"Meow...? Does that mean only us three can understand what you're sayin'?", Ryuji asked."Looks like it.", Morgana replied, licking his paws.</p><p>"What the hell's goin' on...? Anyways, what you were talkin' about earlier... Is it for real?", Ryuji asked.</p><p>"You're quite the skeptic for being an idiot.", Morgana sighed.</p><p>"Enough with the snarky remarks, you're wasting my time!", I hissed. Morgana curled up in a ball, trying to hide. I sighed and continued.</p><p>"This isn't the best place to talk. Akira, stick Morgana in your bag for now. It should be just enough to fit.", I said as I grabbed Morgana by his collar.</p><p>"Hey! How dare you treat me like--", I cut Morgana off by shoving him in Akira's bag. I looked around and gestured to the boys to follow me. We walked all the way to the rooftop. I grabbed Akira's bag and let Morgana out.</p><p>"...Don't be so rough with me!", Morgana whined.</p><p>"Enough of that! You said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?", Ryuji pressed on."It has to do with what Rika was talking about earlier. You'll need to attack his castle.", Morgana explained with a grin.</p><p>"Elaborate.", I commanded.</p><p>"That castle is how Kamoshida views this school. He doesn't realize what happens in there, but it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.", Morgana hinted.</p><p>"What'd happen?", Ryuji asked.</p><p>"A Palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. So, if that castle were no more...", Morgana went quiet.</p><p>"His desires would go too.", Akira breathed. It dawned on me that if this would work, Kamoshida would go back to being an honest man.</p><p>"Precisely! You sure pick up things fast.", Morgana praised Akira.</p><p>"For real!? H-He's gonna turn good!? But... Is that really gettin' back at him?", Ryuji questioned.</p><p>"Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!", Morgana cheered.</p><p>"You for real!? That's possible!?", Ryuji confirmed.</p><p>"And since the Palace will no longer exist, he'll forget what we did there as well. Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won't even be a trace of our involvement.", Morgana exclaimed.</p><p>"That's amazing! You are one incredible cat!", Ryuji praised Morgana for once.</p><p>"True, except for the cat part!", Morgana scolded.</p><p>
  <em>Jeez, he is still defending his "I'm actually a human" idea...</em>
</p><p>"So how do we take down the Palace?", I asked, pulling at my hair gently.</p><p>"By stealing the treasure held within.", Morgana revealed.</p><p>"Stealing...?", Ryuji didn't sound so sure about the idea.</p><p>"I'll tell you more once you agree to go ahead with this. It's my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you want to help me out, I'll gladly teach you. What's your call?", Morgana asked.</p><p>"Our luck's runnin' dry lookin' for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along...", Ryuji sighed.</p><p>"There's no other way...", Akira nodded.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm going with you guys. Got nothing better to do and looking at the wall at the cafe all day sounds like a waste of time.", I agreed. I actually was worried about all the people who were being abused and used. From the volleyball team to Mishima-Kun, to Takamaki-Chan, to Shiho, to even Ryuji...</p><p>
  <em>I can't leave this be...</em>
</p><p>"...Good.", Morgana grinned.</p><p>"Wait... There is a catch to all this, isn't there, cat? I can see it in your eyes.", I crossed my arms and looked down on Morgana. "Talk."</p><p>"If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to sleep, eat, fall in love-- those sorts of things.", Morgana explained.</p><p>"And what will happen if those desires are stripped away?", I asked.</p><p>"If all those yearnings were to vanish, they'd be no different than someone who has shut down entirely. They may even die if they're not given proper care. So...", and Morgana went quiet. We all had to take this new information in.</p><p>
  <em>So if we do steal the treasure, the person with the Palace has a death sentence at the ready...!</em>
</p><p>"They might die...!?", Ryuji panicked.</p><p>"Will you listen to everything I have to say first?", Morgana mumbled.</p><p>"Would their death be our fault...?", Ryuji shook as he mumbled those words.</p><p>"Aren't you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?", Morgana asked.</p><p>"I don't like the sound of this...", Akira murmured.</p><p>"Sheesh... I come all this way, and this is what I get. It's not like anyone will ever find out.", Morgana retorted.</p><p>"You don't get it, do you?", I scowled at the furball.</p><p>"Huh?", Morgana looked confused.</p><p>"If we just go around doing whatever the hell we want, we will be no different than Kamoshida. I would be no different from my parents. Ryuji would be no different than the troublemaker people pin him to be. Akira would be no different than the criminal people say he is. Get it? I am NOT going to become a f*cking criminal. Period.", I ended my speech there.</p><p>"Isn't this your only option?... I'll come back later. Make sure you've made your decision by then", Morgana ran away right after his comment.</p><p>"Man, we're gettin' all worked up for nothing... Dammit! I'll try and see if I can figure out another way... C'mon, let's get outta here.", Ryuji sulked off. Akira sighed and looked back at me.</p><p>"You OK, sis?"</p><p>"Been better. You?", I mumbled.</p><p>"*sigh* Don't know, sis... We should head home.", Akira guided me out of the school. We walked to the front gate until we got a text from Ryuji.</p><p>
  <em>Talk about quick...</em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Hey, I heard something that got my attention.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀:About that Suzui girl... Looks like rumors are going around about her and Kamoshida.</p><p>You: Kamoshida? That doesn't sound good.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: If they're true, it's no wonder I couldn't get her to talk.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀:Still, something about that doesn't seem right.</p><p>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: What do you mean?</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: It's just impossible.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I've known Takamaki and Suzui since middle school.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: There's just no way Kamoshida's their type, y'know?</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: So... I gotta wonder where those rumors came from.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Well, whatever. I'll try asking around some more.</p><p>You: Text if you find anything.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Got it!🧐</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>I shoved my phone in my pocket and pulled Akira with me to the station.</p><p>--Later, at the station square--</p><p>Akira and I finally made it to the station square, but we saw something odd; Takamaki-Chan was at the station, arguing with someone on the phone. I pulled Akira away from her so that she wouldn't suspect anything and began to listen in.</p><p>"Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I'm not feeling up to it... Wait, what...!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!? This has nothing to do with Shiho! Ah...", the call was cut short from the other line. Takamaki-Chan stood there for a second before crouching down on the ground, about to burst into tears.</p><p>"Shiho's... Starting position...", Takamaki-Chan mumbled. I grabbed Akira's arm and walked towards her.</p><p>
  <em>Screw her knowing, she is in trouble. I just know it...!</em>
</p><p>"Takamaki-Chan, get up.", I urged in a cold tone. Takamaki-Chan got up quickly and backed away from us.</p><p>"Wait... Were you listening?", Takamaki-Chan panicked.</p><p>"Not on purpose.", Akira replied flatly.</p><p>
  <em>it wasn't on purpose for YOU. I meant to do that.</em>
</p><p>"Haven't you heard of privacy?... No, I was out of line. Sorry. So how much did you hear...?", Takamaki-Chan asked.</p><p>"Enough to know that you were arguing with someone... Fighting for a friend, huh.", I replied with a somber look.</p><p>"Shiho... It's nothing at all. Nothing...", Takamaki-Chan's eyes welled up but she ran before she shed any tears.</p><p>"Akira, go back home and tell Sojiro I will be studying at school. Don't say anything else until I get home, got it?", I commanded. Akira knew that this was not a matter for discussion, so he nodded and left. I ran after Takamaki-Chan through the crowds. I finally caught up to her.</p><p>"Takamaki-Chan, stop!", I urged as I spotted her near a pillar at the undergroung walkway.</p><p>"Stop following me... Just leave me alone!", Takamaki-Chan growled.</p><p>"I can't.", I stated.</p><p>"Why...? Why do you keep worrying about me? *sob*", Takamaki-Chan let a few tears fall across her face.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere safe. I'll lead.", I offered.</p><p>"What the heck...? I really don't get you...", Takamaki-Chan murmured.</p><p>"No one does, to be honest.", I replied with a smile as I grabbed Takamaki-Chan's hand gently and took her to the nearest restaurant. We sat down at the dine-in area and I ordered some water for the both of us.</p><p>"I don't have anything to talk about with you. It was just an argument...", Takamaki mumbled.</p><p>"With Kamoshida, am I wrong?", I asked. Takamaki-Chan looked down at the napkins and traced shapes into them as she spoke.</p><p>"You've heard the rumors... Haven't you? About Mister Kamoshida. Everyone says we're getting it on. But... That's so not true...! That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number... For the longest time... He told me to go to his place after this... You know what it means.", Takamaki-Chan's voice was frail as she poured her story out. I stayed quiet and listened, but I didn't record it.</p><p>
  <em>Missed opportunity, but this is private...</em>
</p><p>"If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team... I've been telling myself this is all for Shiho's sake... I can't take it anymore...", Takamaki-Chan began to raise her voice.</p><p>
  <em>So this was all for Shiho... Poor Takamaki-Chan...</em>
</p><p>"I've had enough of this... I hate him! But still... Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me... What should I do...?", Takamaki-Chan begged for an answer with her crying blue eyes. I tugged at my hair with a tight grip and bit my lip.</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could, but I don't know how...</em>
</p><p>"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem. What... Am I saying...? I've barely even talked to you before...", Takamaki-Chan sighed.</p><p>"It's fine. I chose to listen, and I don't regret it.", I replied.</p><p>"... You're so weird. Usually everyone just ignores me. Are you and your brother really as bad as the rumors say...? You just don't seem like it...", Takamaki-Chan mumbled.</p><p>"What are the rumors about? Not that I care though.", I asked, sipping on the ice cold water.<br/>"That your brother assaulted someone... That he almost killed them...", Takamaki-Chan muttered.</p><p>"And my rumors?", I pressed.</p><p>"That you... Work for some dark organization to fish out people's agendas... Using them to plot chaos...", Takamaki-Chan almost scoffed at the rumor. I, on the other hand, was trying to hold in my laugh. I failed.</p><p>"Pfft Ahahahahahahaa! Really? Dark organization? Honestly, the creativity of these students are being wasted in trivial matters, wouldn't you say?", I giggled at the absurdity of the rumors. Takamaki-Chan smiled slightly at my laid-back nature to the rumors.</p><p>"I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations. You and your brother seemed lonely-- almost like you didn't belong anywhere...", Takamaki-Chan confessed.</p><p>"I assure you, I will be fine. Can't say for Akira, but we can get through this. But... You ARE right to say that it got lonely. I'm... Honestly jealous of my brother since he only will experience this until the rumors die down. I... Had a lot on my back for the longest time that still haunts me to this day...", I mumbled, staring off into space and tugging at my hair.</p><p>"We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you. Is there really no way for me to help Shiho...? I wish he'd just change his mind... Like, forget about me, and everything... As if something like that would ever happen...", Takamaki-Chan sighed. I stayed quiet for a second before I remembered something.</p><p>
  <em>Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he'll confess them himself!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can change, but... He might also die... But...</em>
</p><p>"It could happen.", I replied with a small smirk. Takamaki-Chan looked a bit flustered for a second before smiling a bit.</p><p>"I wasn't asking for a serious response. But I do feel a bit better now... I'm gonna head home. Don't tell anyone what I told you, OK? I'll try to think of a way to persuade Kamoshida.", Takamaki-Chan got up with her bag in tow.</p><p>"Don't mention it. Don't worry, I can keep a secret until the day I die.", I smiled.</p><p>"What do you mean?", Takamaki-Chan questioned.</p><p>" "If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said... Cuz' two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.". It's from a song I heard. I'll keep the secret as long as I live and take it to the grave with me.", I nodded.</p><p>"... Thanks. Um...", Takamaki-Chan mumbled.</p><p>"Rika Koga. No need for formalities.", I extended my hand for her to shake.</p><p>"Alright. My name is Ann Takamaki. You can just call me Ann.", Ann smiled softly.</p><p>"Well, you should go now. It would be a waste of time to keep you here for no reason.", I said as I picked up my bag.</p><p>"Well... Bye now.", Ann waved and left me standing there with a slightly relieved look.</p><p>
  <em>Hm... The strength of my bonds, huh? Could it be... No.</em>
</p><p>I pulled myself together and left the restaurant. As I kept walking, I saw the teleportation app on my phone got a notification. This time, there even had small writing that pointed to the location of where I was teleporting: Shujin Academy.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I'm wearing my uniform, so I won't look out of place... Alright, time to go.</em>
</p><p>I pulled out my face mask and put it on. I pressed the app and got teleported to the school hallways. I saw Mishima-Kun and Shiho talking. I pulled out my tape recorder.</p><p>"Conversation between Yuuki Mishima and Shiho Suzui. April 14th, Shujin academy."</p><p>"Suzui... Are you leaving...?", Mishima mumbled.</p><p>"What is it...?", Shiho asked with a blank look.</p><p>"Mister Kamoshida's asking for you... He's in the PE faculty office.", at the mere mention of Kamoshida, Shiho shrunk a little.</p><p>"What did he say?", Shiho asked.</p><p>"... I don't know. Well... I have to go.", Mishima ran off, probably in regret by the look on his face. Shiho's phone rang, and she pulled it out and immediatly looked like she was going to burst into tears.</p><p>"Ann...", Shiho reluctently put her phone away and left.</p><p>
  <em>Oh hell no...!</em>
</p><p>I began to run to the faculty office without a second thought.</p><p>
  <em>No way I am letting Shiho go through this...!</em>
</p><p>I stopped in front of the faculty office and let myself in.</p><p>
  <em>knocking is for wimps.</em>
</p><p>I found Kamoshida mumbling to himself. He turned around in his chair but was surprised to see me. He slowly began to smirk.</p><p>"Well, well. It seems you came here to actually apologize. I'm glad to see--", I cut him off by putting a finger to my lips and shushing him.</p><p>"Do you hear that? It sounds like... Yeah, it's me not giving a f*ck. I came here for one reason and one reason only. Leave the students alone or else you will know what "Hell on earth" looks like...", I seethed.</p><p>"And what would that look like?", Kamoshida asked with a ticked off look.</p><p>"Me.", I gave Kamoshida with a death glare.</p><p>"It's fine, Rika...", I turned to see Shiho at the door.</p><p>"Shiho, you don't have to--"</p><p>"No, it's alright... I'll be fine. You should leave... For your own sake.", Shiho silently gestured to Kamoshida as if to say "You better run".</p><p>"... Fine.", I walked past Shiho, but not before giving Kamoshida one last warning.</p><p>"I want to see you try hurting her..."</p><p>"And what will you do if I would?", Kamoshida asked with a condesending voice.</p><p>"You don't want to know what I can do... Your secrets are mine.", I left without another word.</p><p>--Later that evening--</p><p>I made my way to the cafe and entered with a sigh and an "I'm back.". Sojiro looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"... You're late. Where have you been?"</p><p>"With a new friend.", I said as I tugged at my hair a little.</p><p>"... By the way, you haven't been hanging around any bad influences, have you?", Sojiro interrogated.</p><p>"... Don't waste your time worrying about me. Worry about Akira.", I sighed.</p><p>"Huh. You sure have a way of talking. Just make sure you're careful who your friends are, if you don't want them ruining your life. *yawn* Look at the time. Seriously, think about how I feel having to stay up here waiting for you.", Sojiro sighed and got up from his chair. "Hey, I'm leaving. In the future, try not to come so damn late. Understood?"</p><p>"Got it. Good night.", I mumbled and went upstairs. Akira was lying on the bed in his PJs, scrolling through his phone. He looked up at me and smiled.</p><p>"Did everything go well?"</p><p>"More or less. Who are you talking to?", I asked.</p><p>"Ryuji. You should talk with us.", Akira mumbled. </p><p>I pulled out my phone and saw the messages.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: So, whaddya think about what Morgana told us?</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I dunno if I get all that stuff about stealing desires...</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: And Kamoshida's gonna turn like, brain dead if we mess up, right?</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I mean, sure I'm pissed at him...</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: But I dunno if I really wanna kill the guy...</p><p>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: Yeah, that's too much.😓</p><p>You: I agree. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth... But I still want to help Shiho and Ann.</p><p>You: I agree. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth... But I still want to help Shih&lt;</p><p>You: I agree. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth... But I still want to help&lt;</p><p>You: I agree. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth... But I still want to help the volleyball team and everyone else involved.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: For sure.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I mean, maybe I'm just freaking out, but I don't wanna end up a murderer cause of this shit.</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Oh well...</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I'll try and see if I can come up with some other way tonight.</p><p>You: Goodnight.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>I say goodnight to Akira and head off to my room. I change into some my PJs and head for bed.</p><p>--April, 15th, 20XX, Morning--Shujin Academy-- Past</p><p><br/>I was in the middle of class when I got a text from Ryuji.</p><p><br/>-----------------------------------</p><p>Troublemaker Blondie💀: It's no use... I can't think of any other way...</p><p><br/>🤓The ultimate bro🤓: Concentrate on class. 🤓</p><p><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: I can't deal with that shit right now. I mean, what're we gonna do about Kamoshida?</p><p><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀:Do we just gotta go along with what that cat says?</p><p><br/>Troublemaker Blondie💀: Urgh, that damn furball...</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>I put my phone away when I heard a commotion. A male student was standing near the window and pointing at something.</p><p><br/>"Hey... What's that...!?"</p><p>"Enough! This is a classroom!", the teacher scolded.</p><p>Then, one of the girls said something that made my blood go cold.</p><p><br/>"Wait... She's going to jump...!"</p><p><br/>I got up from my seat and booked it to the window to see who it was, and I was traumatized... It was Shiho.</p><p><br/>"Suzui...?", Mishima-Kun got up from his seat in surprise.</p><p><br/>"Shiho...?", Ann muttered and bolted out of the classroom. I ran right after her and glimpsed Akira running right behind.</p><p><br/>Ann looked out the window and saw Shiho stand at the edge of the roof. Shiho stood still for a moment... Then leaned forward, away from the roof to the edge. I looked away and began to push my way through the crowds to get to Shiho. I saw Ann and Akira run a few steps behind me. I bumped into Ryuji and he looked confused.</p><p><br/>"H-Hey! What's goin'--"</p><p><br/>"No time to explain! Follow me!", I grabbed Ryuji's hand and kept running. I pushed through everyone, not giving a damn about who fell or who yelled. I was able to get to the courtyard in front of the whole crowd. There lay Shiho, bruised to no tomorrow on a hospital gurny. The students had their phones out and taking pictures.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>The f*ck is wrong with these idiots!?</em>
</p><p><br/>Ann stood at the front, muttering Shiho's name with tears in her eyes. Akira and Ryuji stood right behind me, stunned. A paramedic stepped up to talk.</p><p><br/>"We need someone to go with her... Are there any teachers around?"</p><p><br/>"I-I'm not in charge of her class though...", one teacher panicked.</p><p><br/>"We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa...", another spoke.</p><p><br/>"I'll go!", Ann shouted towards the paramedic.</p><p><br/>"Please hurry!", the paramedic urged Ann to Shiho's barely conscious body. Ann softly spoke to her and Shiho muttered something before passing out. One name stood out from their talking.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Kamoshida... That bastard is a part of this! I told him not to hurt Shiho and he ignored my threat! I'll... I'll give him hell!</em>
</p><p><br/>The paramedics, with Ann following close behind, left. Leaving the students in shock and gossiping to no end. No one tried to talk to me since I was pissed. I had my teeth clenched and was pulling my hair to the point that it was going to be ripped clean off. I turned to Ryuji and Akira.</p><p><br/>"Volleyball team...", Ryuji muttered. He must have had the same idea that I had in mind; Kamoshida did something. I looked behind us to see Mishima-Kun looking heartbroken and stunned. He tripped over himself as he ran away from the scene. Akira and Ryuji saw too.</p><p><br/>"That guy... Hey, wasn't Mishima acting weird?", Ryuji asked.</p><p><br/>"He knows something. I KNOW he knows something, and I'll squeeze it out of him if I have to. Follow me, he went towards the exit.", I marched away. </p><p><br/>We confronted Mishima-Kun and he finally spilled: He told us that Kamoshida had sexually assaulted Shiho. <em>That sick bastard!</em> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Multiple Persona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tell you what. Let's play a game, shall we? The rules are simple; the First one to rob the other of their future is the winner! Now isn't that just wonderful?! Deadline is at the next board meeting!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji and I burst through the faculty office and saw Kamoshida hunched over his desk, writing stuff down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's as if nothing happened... That scumbag!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Huh?", Kamoshida noticed that we were there, along with Mishima-Kun and Akira who just arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl!?", Ryuji questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?", Kamoshida asked while waving his hands for us in a "Shoo" motion.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what we're talking about!", I yelled and kicked a nearby chair down out of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"That is enough!", Kamoshida scolded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As if that's going to change my mind...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What you did... Wasn't coaching...!", Mishima-Kun seethed.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?", Kamoshida asked with rage.</p><p> </p><p>"You... You ordered me to call Suzui here... I can only imagine what you did to her...!", Mishima-Kun said as he clutched his head just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're going on and on about things you have no proof of... Basically, you're simply making these claims because you can't be a regular on the team, right?", Kamoshida taunted Mishima-Kun.</p><p><br/>"That's not what this is about...!", Mishima-Kun retorted.</p><p><br/>"Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking... What can you do? We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui's in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim... How would someone like that make a statement? There's no chance of her getting better, I hear... The poor girl.", Kamoshida tsked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>No... Shiho...!</em>
</p><p><br/>"No... That can't be...", Mishima-Kun mumbled.</p><p><br/>"You goddamn...!", Ryuji seethed, clenching his fists and shaking violently.</p><p><br/>"This, again...? Does this mean we need to have yet another case of "Self-defense"?", Kamoshida mocked.</p><p><br/>"You shut your mouth, you son of a b*tch!", Ryuji was about to throw a punch at Kamoshida, but Akira grabbed his arm just in time.</p><p><br/>"Why're you stoppin' me...!?", Ryuji yelled.</p><p><br/>"Don't let him get to you. The scumbag's not worth it anyway...", I assured as I kept my hand wrapped around Ryuji's other arm just in case.</p><p><br/>"But still!", Ryuji retorted as he shook free from both of us.</p><p><br/>"Oh? You're stopping him? What a surprise. There's no need to hold back. Why not attack me?... Ohhh, you can't. Hahaha, but of course you can't! Everyone present right now... Will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting.", Kamoshida declared.</p><p><br/>"Wha--", Ryuji was at a loss for words.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't make a decision like that...!", Mishima-Kun explained.</p><p><br/>"Who would seriously consider what scum like you say? You threatened me too, Mishima AND Koga, so you're just as responsible.", Kamoshida grunted.</p><p><br/>"Huh...?", Mishima-Kun looked back at me.</p><p><br/>"Long story...", I replied while tugging at my hair hard.</p><p><br/>"Koga... I thought that maybe, just maybe, you would become one of my top students. That WAS until you threatened me. Mishima... To think you didn't know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you're a victim, but you leaked Kurusu's criminal records AND Koga's foster records, didn't you? It's all over the internet, correct? How terrible.", Kamoshida revealed. I pulled out my phone and checked online. Sure enough, my foster records were on display on a student website. I was... So confused. I felt like my voice had left my body.</p><p><br/>"Mishima...?", Ryuji and Akira turned to the boy while I stood there with my hair covering my eyes and stared at nothing.</p><p><br/>"He told me to do it. I had no choice...", Mishima-Kun fell to his knees.</p><p><br/>"Now, are we finished here? You're all expelled! You're done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.", Kamoshida mocked. I felt something in my mind just... Snap.</p><p><br/>"Oh really...? Is that it? Steal our futures? Well, I wouldn't put it past you... You did to Shiho, after all... Let's make it a race, shall we?", I smirked.</p><p><br/>"What are you yapping about?", Kamoshida grunted, not looking back at me. I grabbed the chair he was sitting in and turned it to face me. I was grinning like a sadist.</p><p><br/>"Tell you what. Let's play a game, shall we? The rules are simple; the First one to rob the other of their future is the winner! Now isn't that just wonderful?! Deadline is at the next board meeting!", I laughed.</p><p><br/>"Rika! Snap out of it!", Akira pulled me away from Kamoshida.</p><p><br/>"I assure you, I am fine.", I smiled at Akira and turned away.</p><p><br/>"Let the games begin! Your secrets are mine...", I giggled and left the room. I pulled out my phone and texted Ryuji and Akira.</p><p><br/>-------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>You: We are beating his a*s at the castle.</p><p><br/>You: I don't care if he dies at this point.</p><p><br/>You: Meet me at the courtyard, now.</p><p><br/>You: Try to see if Morgana is around to come, too.</p><p><br/>You: Don't waste my time.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>I leaned on the vending machine and waited for them to arrive.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I will avenge Shiho, the volleyball team, and Ann too!</em>
</p><p><br/>Soon, Morgana, Akira, and Ryuji made it. Ryuji punched one of the vending machines in anger.</p><p><br/>"We can't waste any time. We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!", Ryuji declared.</p><p><br/>"... We're not beating him up. We're simply stealing his distorted desires. Can I assume that you've made up your minds about this-- about how he might suffer a mental shutdown?", Morgana asked.</p><p><br/>"... I have. Someone almost died because of him! I don't give a rat's a*s what happens to him anymore!", Ryuji seethed</p><p><br/>"And you two?", Morgana asked us.</p><p><br/>"It WAS my idea anyway, so I'm in.", I nodded.</p><p><br/>"I agree.", Akira replied.</p><p> </p><p>"... Then it's settled.", Morgana declared.</p><p><br/>"By the way, is gettin' rid of a Palace hard...? You've tried it before, right?", Ryuji asked.</p><p><br/>"...When did I ever say that?", Morgana deadpanned.</p><p><br/>"...Eh? WHAT!? Were you just pretendin' to know!?", Ryuji shouted.</p><p><br/>"Figured the cat didn't know... What a waste of time.", I mumbled.</p><p><br/>"Is it true that you're getting expelled?", a voice came. We turned to see Ann standing there with a downcast look. I wanted to ask about Shiho's condition, but I knew it would hit hard in Ann's heart, so I stayed quiet.</p><p><br/>"Ann...", I greeted.</p><p><br/>"Everyone's talking about it...", Ann mumbled.</p><p><br/>"That a*shole's at it again...! So you came all this way to tell us that?", Ryuji grumbled.</p><p><br/>"If you're going to deal with Kamoshida... Let me in on it too. I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!", Ann explained. We were all considerably shocked, but with what happened, I don't blame her.</p><p><br/>"This has nothing to do with you... Don't butt your head into this...", Ryuji advice.</p><p><br/>"But it does! Shiho's my--"</p><p><br/>"I said don't get in our way!", Ryuji yelled.</p><p><br/>"Ryuji, shut it!", I growled.</p><p><br/>"But--"</p><p><br/>"Don't make me repeat myself! That is not a way to treat a woman, is it?!", I scolded.</p><p><br/>"...", Ann kept quiet and ran off.</p><p><br/>"... That was harsh.", Morgana mumbled.</p><p><br/>"We can't take her somewhere like that...", Ryuji retorted.</p><p><br/>"You could have said in a more CALM tone, you know...", I growled.</p><p><br/>"I hope that she doesn't torment herself over this. When it comes down to it, women don't hesitate", Morgana sighed.</p><p><br/>"We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida. Let's go already!", Ryuji rushed.</p><p><br/>"Come on. We should go outside, back to the alleyway in front of the school.", I guided everyone outside. Ryuji, Akira, and Morgana stood in the middle of the alleyway.</p><p><br/>"The moment we cross over, we'll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you're ready.", Morgana declared.</p><p><br/>"Huh? Phantom thieves?", Ryuji questioned.</p><p><br/>"Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure-- that is what we become!", Morgana explained with an excited look.</p><p><br/>"Not bad.", Akira smirked.</p><p><br/>"I like it...", I mumbled while covering my face slightly. A pet peeve of mine is when I admit that I like something. I feel... Weak admitting it. I don't like lying about my interests, but it is a bit cringy to me.</p><p><br/>"That sounds kinda cool! So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida's name, and... Castle? Then we end up in bizarro world... How the hell's all this work? Someone make it?", Ryuji asked as he pulled out his phone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I WANT to say that a bizarre man with a long nose made it, but I already sound crazy enough as it is...</em>
</p><p><br/>"It doesn't matter.", Akira and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other with raised eyebrows before shrugging and acting as nothing happened.</p><p><br/>"That's kinda creepy, but eh, it seems useful enough. We'll show that effin' Kamoshida!", Ryuji cheered.</p><p><br/>"Let's go!", Morgana pumped us up as we used the Metaverse Navigator to go to the Castle. After being slightly disoriented, we were at the front of the castle with our Phantom Thief outfits on.</p><p>"All right! Time to bust on through!", Ryuji declared.</p><p><br/>"What is this!?", a voice cried behind us. We turned and were surprised to see Ann, standing in front of the castle with fear and shock in her eyes.</p><p><br/>"Ann! What are you doing here?!", I asked, not really liking the situation.</p><p><br/>"That voice... Rika!? And... Are you two Sakamoto and Kurusu-Kun!?", Ann looked at all of our outfits with pure confusion.</p><p><br/>"Wh-Wh-Why are you here!?", Ryuji stuttered.</p><p><br/>"How should I know!? What's going on? Hey, where are we...!? Isn't this the school!?", Ann rapidly fired questions.</p><p><br/>"I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of that app thing. If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it'll pull anyone nearby.", Morgana guessed.</p><p><br/>"Makes sense, though we were idiots for not thinking this through...", I sighed.</p><p><br/>"Wait, so THIS is related to Kamoshida!?", Ann asked.</p><p><br/>"Anyways, you gotta leave!", Ryuji insisted.</p><p><br/>"No!", Ann yelled.</p><p><br/>"The shadows are going to find us if you make a scene.", Morgana explained.</p><p><br/>"No way! It talked!? Oh my God, it's a monster cat...!", Ann screamed.</p><p><br/>"Monster...?", Morgana looked heartbroken.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Cat still dreams of love, huh...?</em>
</p><p><br/>"You better explain what's going on! I won't leave until you do!", Ann declared.</p><p><br/>"Looks like we gotta force her. But... How're we supposed to do that?", Ryuji asked.</p><p><br/>"Leave it to me. Akira, hand me your phone.", I requested. Akira reluctantly gave me his phone, not really sure what I was about to do. I went up to Ann and sighed.</p><p><br/>"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I hope you will forgive me in the future."</p><p><br/>"Wha-- Eeek!", I cut Ann off since I picked her up bridal style. I was used to carrying weights and stuff back at the orphanage, so to me, Ann was light.</p><p><br/>"P-P-Put me down!", Ann stuttered with a face as red as a tomato.</p><p><br/>"Nope.", I said with a straight face and used the Metaverse Navigator to take Ann back to the alleyway. I plopped her at the far back of the alley and quickly went back to the Metaverse. I walked up to the boys as I dusted my hands off.</p><p><br/>"She's safe."</p><p><br/>"We better be careful from now on when we use that app...", Ryuji sighed.</p><p><br/>"You should've checked the tools you used! Why do I-- the one who was just watching-- know more about it than you three!?", Morgana sassed.</p><p><br/>"Sh-Shuddup! Geez, Takamaki found out right when we were startin' off... We gotta deal with this fast!", Ryuji declared.</p><p><br/>"That girl's name is Ann Takamaki, right? Lady Ann...", Morgana mumbled.</p><p><br/>"Lady Ann...?", I questioned Morgana's use of words.</p><p><br/>"N-Nothing! I didn't say anything! Anyways, the shadows have noticed us. You better brace yourselves, got it? We're counting on you, Joker!", Morgana said to Akira.</p><p><br/>"Joker? That a nickname?", Ryuji asked.</p><p><br/>"Don't refer to it in such a lame way. It's a code name. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? I'm not down for that! And there's no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace... It's just a precaution.", Morgana explained.</p><p><br/>"So, why's he Joker?", Ryuji asked.</p><p><br/>"Because he's our trump card when it comes to fighting strength.", Morgana replied.</p><p><br/>"It suits you.", I smiled at my brother. He blushed slightly at my comment.</p><p><br/>"T-Thanks, Rika."</p><p><br/>"It's settled then! Next up is you, Ryuji. You'll be... Let's see..."Thug.", Morgana declared with a smile.</p><p><br/>"Are you pickin' a fight with me!?", Ryuji yelled.</p><p><br/>"Skull.", I said.</p><p><br/>"What?", Ryuji questioned.</p><p><br/>"You can be "Skull". You know, because of your mask.", I explained.</p><p><br/>"Ooh! That sounds awesome! I'm Skull! What do we do about this one's code name?", Ryuji asked about Morgana.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?", Akira asked us.</p><p><br/>"... How 'bout "Mona"?", Ryuji suggested.</p><p><br/>"Well, if Joker thinks it's easier to call me that, then I'll go with it. What about you?", Morgana asked me.</p><p> </p><p>"I already know what I want.", I said with a nod while pulling my hair lightly.</p><p><br/>"What did you choose?", Akira asked.</p><p><br/>"Assassin. My Persona is the legendary Ezio from The Brotherhood. I also got the double sword thing, so I chose that.", I explained.</p><p><br/>"It honestly is kinda accurate to what people say about you, with the dark organization thing.", Ryuji sighed.</p><p><br/>"*sigh* You heard? Please don't bring it up in front of me.", I grumbled.</p><p><br/>"Well, it's settled. From here on out, we're Joker, Skull, Assassin, and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using these code names from on!", Morgana declared. We nodded and left for the palace.We entered the Palace through the window. As we were about to go through one of the doors, we heard voices.</p><p><br/>(<strong>Guards</strong>--<span class="u"><strong>Kamoshida</strong></span>)</p><p><br/>"<strong>Praise be to king Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!</strong>"</p><p><br/>"Wh-What the hell!? Hey, look! Ain't that...", Skull trailed off. We hid behind the double doors and saw the castle guards at the foot of the grand stairway, looking up to the king.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining. However, I can't allow that trash to ransack my castle! Strengthen the security! Kill them on sight! I'll reward whoever brings me their heads.</strong></span>", Kamoshida ordered.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!</strong>", the guards cheered.</p><p><br/>"Hey, Mona. Can't we just beat the crap outta him and call it a day?", Skull asked.</p><p><br/>"That's the dumbest idea I have heard come out of your mouth, Skull.", I deadpanned.</p><p><br/>"S-Shuddup!", Skull whisper-yelled.</p><p><br/>"Look at all those soldiers, idiot! It'd be suicide. And I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time. Besides, don't you want him to confess his sins? There's no point beating him up. We need to steal his materialized desires... The Treasure.", Mona explained.</p><p><br/>"Fiiiine. So. where is it?", Skull sighed.</p><p><br/>"It has to be somewhere in the depths of this castle. Let's infiltrate further in while he's out here!", Mona confirmed.We went to open one of the doors, but a guard was standing there, facing the entrance.</p><p><br/>"Dammit, there's a guard over here too... Whaddya wanna do? Should we kick its a*s?", Skull suggested.</p><p><br/>"Hold on... Hmmm... This might be a good opportunity to teach you something... All right, Everyone! Are you ready to take it down?", Mona informed.</p><p><br/>"Let's go.", Joker nodded. We all nodded back in confirmation.</p><p><br/>We charged at the guard and released the shadows that were in it; fairy-like creatures. We all took positions as Mona began to explain what he wanted to teach us.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Remember how I taught you Hold Ups and All-out Attacks? I'll teach you their practical use now. There's another use for Hold Ups besides simply defeating enemies. Shadows are beings born from people's hearts, so naturally, they can talk too. In other words, you can communicate with them. Get it? If you talk to them when they're cornered, they might offer money or items since they don't want to die. In fact, talking has a better chance of scoring something great, as opposed to just offing them. Well then, let's do the first step: Knock all the enemies down, and do a Hold Up!"</p><p><br/>(A/N: If you don't know what a hold up is, it's just cornering the enemy by hitting their weakness and holding them at gunpoint.)</p><p><br/>Akira pulled out his gun and shot both of the fairies in the chest, knocking them down. I didn't have a gun, so I just pulled out my swords and stood in the position of a samurai.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Too bad I don't have a gun... What a waste of space I can become because of stupid fears...</em></p><p><br/>The fairies began to speak, just like Mona told us.</p><p><br/>(<strong>Shadow fairies</strong>)</p><p><br/>"<strong>Seriously!? You guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about...?</strong>"</p><p><br/>"<strong>It can't get worse than this... What're you going to do with us!?</strong>"</p><p><br/>"Cash.", I replied with a glare.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Huh? So you'll let us live if we give you something?</strong>"</p><p><br/>"Well, something along those lines... Now let it be money or items. Just cough it up!", Mona demanded.</p><p><br/>"I prefer cash.", I add.</p><p><br/>"<strong>But, this happened so suddenly... We actually don't have anything on us... W-We usually do though, you know!?</strong>", the fairies pleaded.</p><p><br/>"W-Wait, what? Oh... This isn't how I was planning this to go. Uh... Anyway, it can't be helped if that's the case. Time for you to go to hell.", Mona replied nonchalantly.</p><p><br/>"<strong>W-Wait!</strong>", the fairies cried.</p><p><br/>"Sorry, but we're in a hurry.", Morgana smirked.</p><p><br/>"<strong>No, wait up!</strong>"</p><p><br/>"<strong>Can't we work something out? Don't kill us, please! Won't you let us go?</strong>", the fairies begged.</p><p><br/>"You chose the wrong enemies.", I glared. The fairies suddenly looked... Happy?</p><p><br/>"<strong>Wow... You two're really confident.</strong> "</p><p><br/>"<strong>But we're the same way. In any other situation, we'd get along really well.</strong>"</p><p><br/>"<strong>Whoa, We feel different! Something's happening!</strong>", the fairies flew in the air floated before us with happy expressions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What the hell...?</em>
</p><p><br/>"What the...!? What's going on!?", Mona was just as confused as the rest of us.</p><p><br/>"<strong>... Oh yeah, we remember now! We don't belong just to King Kamoshida...</strong>"</p><p><br/>"<strong>We're existences that drift about in the sea of humanity's souls...</strong>"</p><p><br/>"<strong>Our real names... Call us "Pixie"!</strong>"</p><p><br/>"<strong>We're Pixie! From now on, we'll live on inside your hearts!</strong>".</p><p> The "Pixie"'s turned blue and slowly turned into masks; one looked like Joker's mask and one looked like mine. The masks floated towards us and fused into our masks. It felt so odd yet fresh and powerful.</p><p><br/>"What was that just now...? What happened...!?", Mona questioned. I put away my swords and lightly touched the area where the Pixie fused.</p><p><br/>"Wh-What the hell was that about? The enemy got sucked into Joker and Assassin's masks!", Skull questioned.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, what was that? I mean, it didn't happen to you guys. Only me and Joker.", I mumbled as I traced my mask with my finger.</p><p><br/>"I-I have no idea! I wasn't expecting that either...", Mona stuttered. Out of nowhere, another guard came into the room.</p><p><br/>(<strong>Guard</strong>)</p><p><br/>"<strong>Intruders!? Halt!"</strong></p><p><br/>"Crap, they noticed us!", Ryuji exclaimed. We all got into position in front of the now transformed shadows; two twin-horned devil horses.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>At least, that's what I see...</em></p><p><br/>I tried to search for Ezio, but he was there with what I also felt Pixie inside of me, fluttering around like nobodies business. I focused on power and called her out.</p><p> </p><p>"Pixie!", I saw Pixie emerge from the mask and float around, waiting for my command. Joker called his Pixie over too. I saw that the only potential that Pixie had was an electric attack "Zio" and a healing ability "Dia". I decided to use Zio on the horses and it was actually weak to the attack. I baton passed t Akira and he did the same thing.</p><p><br/>"A-Are those the shadows from earlier!? Don't tell me... Did you take in shadows' appearance and powers as a Persona!?", Mona questioned. We cornered the shadows and put them in a hold up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe... I can hold more of the shadows as Persona...</em>
</p><p><br/>"Lend us your power.", I demanded.</p><p><br/>(<strong>Shadow</strong>)</p><p><br/>"<strong>So that's yer move?... Then I guess I'll talk first. I'll decide if I'm gonna help you after</strong>.", the shadows declared. After getting the shadows on our side, they were also absorbed into our masks with the new name "Bicorn".</p><p><br/>"Holy... Does that mean you two can wield multiple Personas?", Mona exclaimed.</p><p><br/>"H-Hey, Mona! What was that about!? What did Joker and Assassin do?", Skull questioned.</p><p><br/>"They sealed the enemy's appearance and powers into their masks and made them their new Personas... I've never seen anyone do that before... Didn't even know it was possible!", Mona spoke his concerns.</p><p><br/>"Is this good?", Joker questions.</p><p> </p><p>"If used correctly, there is a huge advantage for us.", I voiced my thoughts.</p><p><br/>"Of course it is! Only one heart exists per person, so normally a person can only have one Persona! But this... This is incredible! That ability will give us a huge advantage in battle! All right, try to do that even more if the opportunity arises! You better help out too, Skull!", Mona cheered.</p><p><br/>"Hell yeah! We'll hold every last one of 'em up!", Skull promised.</p><p><br/>"Hehe, I like you two even more now! I really do have some special ones on my hands!", Mona laughed with glitter in his eyes.</p><p><br/>"Alright, alright, we get it. We're SPECIAL. Now let's go already! You guys are wasting my time!", I groaned as I walked out of the room, hearing the rest of the gang follow me around.</p><p><br/>--Sometime later. gaining Persona and stuff -_- --</p><p><br/>After gathering a bunch of Persona and running around a bit, we found another safe room.<br/>"Oooh, it's another hazy-lookin' door! This is that thing! Uhhh, what was it called...?", Skull asked.</p><p>"A safe room. We can discuss our strategy inside. There are a lot of places even I don't know about here...", Mona explained as we went into the safe room. I leaned against the closed doors and sighed as we all began to talk.</p><p><br/>"Aren't there even more shadows here than before? Just gettin' this far's been a real pain in my a*s!", Skull groaned.</p><p><br/>"You think we feel any better? Joker and I have to suck up a bunch of Personas into our bodies like a vacuum. It really is tiring...", I mumbled, resting my head on the door to try to catch my breath.</p><p><br/>"There, there...", Joker sighed as he pets my head lightly. I was too tired to tell him to stop, so I let him do what he wanted. My brother always said that my hair was fun to play with, so it was the only part of my body that I let him get close to; My hair. Even though he has the same hair consistency as me, he still plays with my hair to this day. I didn't know this, but Joker was smiling sweetly at my submission.</p><p><br/>"It's all because you guys provoked Kamoshida, you know. Still... He seems to be awfully on guard...", Mona mumbled.</p><p><br/>"Anyways, how're we supposed to steal that Treasure thing?", Skull asked.</p><p><br/>"Don't be so hasty. First, we'll need to secure an infiltration route.", Mona declared.</p><p><br/>"An... *yawn* infiltration route...?", I asked, getting sleepy because of how Joker was playing with my hair. He chuckled at my reaction. I blushed slightly and swatted his hand away to stand straighter. Joker sweat dropped but shrugged it off.</p><p><br/>"A path to the treasure's location. But honestly, I think we'll need a little more manpower in order to accomplish this. At the very least, one more person would be nice...", Mona sighed.</p><p><br/>"Hey, you say you don't have your memories and all, but somehow you still know about that kinda stuff? Do you think this thing's really got amnesia?", Skull whispered. I walked over to Mona and grabbed him by the tail and flipped him upside down.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo kitty, got anything you want to share?", I asked as I dangled Mona from his tail. </p><p> </p><p>"Gaah! I have nothing to say!", Morgana yelled as I giggled at his little predicament.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued :) (because the program lagged and now it stops at a dumb cliffhanger ;-;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Carmen, The Alluring Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"... Shut up! I've had enough of this... You've pissed me off, you son of a b*tch!", Ann yelled. At that moment, she began to thrash around violently, as if she was in pain. After all her struggling, she went limp and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you... Carmen. You're right. No more holding back...!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We kept interrogating Mona until we almost broke him.</p><p><br/>"You sure talk big, but what if it turns out you're just some stray cat in the end?", Skull questioned.</p><p><br/>"That can't be...", Mona was cut off by voices outside.</p><p><br/>(<strong>guards</strong>)</p><p><br/>"<strong>Still, why was the princess in such an odd place...?</strong>"</p><p><br/>"Princess...?", Skull mumbled. I shushed him and put my ear to the door.</p><p><br/>"<strong>I could have sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder...</strong>"</p><p><br/>"<strong>It doesn't matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!</strong>"</p><p><br/>"Who's this princess they're talkin' about...?", Skull mumbled as the sound of metal footsteps began to fade.</p><p><br/>"I'll look into it.", I declared and snuck out of the room. I crawled through the hallways until I found something startling; Ann was being taken to a remote area by shadows.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I have to tell </em>
  <em>the others</em>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p><br/>I snuck back into the safe room.</p><p><br/>"Okay, don't panic! Ann, Ann Takamaki! She's taken by shadows!", I whisper-yelled. Everyone looked confused.</p><p><br/>"Wait, what? We sent her home earlier.", Skull commented.</p><p><br/>"Think about how you got the Metaverse navigator when we came to the castle. My prediction is that if Ann got here on her own, she has the app.", I explained.</p><p><br/>"Dammit! We let her out for her own safety, and she just came back in by herself...!", Skull cursed.</p><p><br/>"No time to complain. We have to go save Ann. I saw the way they took when they captured Ann, so let's go from there and search every nook and cranny!", I declared. They all nodded and we went on our way.</p><p><br/>--Later on, in a hallway--</p><p><br/>We found a strange hallway and heard voices.</p><p><br/>"*gasp*", it was Ann.</p><p><br/>"This way!", Mona charged through the hallway, the rest of us following behind. We saw a bunch of suits of armor on display with red curtains, with one of them tipped over.</p><p><br/>"Look, I'll apologize for touching the armor without permission!", Ann yelled from behind the door.</p><p><br/>"She totally doesn't get what's goin' on!", Skull hissed.</p><p><br/>"Let's hurry! We have to save her!", Mona declared. I ran up to the door and got ready.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Here goes nothing...!</em>
</p><p><br/>I ran at full force and kicked the door open. It fell with a loud thud and what we saw was disgusting; On the floor lay naked female students, moaning and crying for help. At the end were Kamoshida, Shadow bikini Ann, shadow bikini me, baton and all, and guards surrounding Ann who was tied up to a golden stake that was shaped like an "X".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What the f*ck...!</em>
</p><p><br/>"This is effed up... Is that what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team...!?", Skull shouted.</p><p><br/>"Ann!", I yelled as I ran up to the guards in a frenzy to try to pull them away, but the golden guard pushed me to the ground.</p><p><br/>(<strong>guard</strong>--<span class="u"><strong>Kamoshida</strong></span>)</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>Just when I was about to start enjoying myself...</strong></span>", Kamoshida grumbled.</p><p><br/>"What's the deal with this guy...!?", Ann squirmed from her place at the stake.</p><p><br/>"You little...!", Ryuji growled.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>... How many times are you gonna come back? I bet you're just like those thieves. You came because you're pissed at me, huh? But, ah... I forgot that chick's name, but it's your fault she jumped, you know.</strong></span>", Kamoshida taunted.</p><p><br/>"Huh...?", Ann whispered.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place.</strong></span>", Kamoshida confessed with a sick smile.</p><p><br/>"YOU BASTARD!", Ann and I shouted. While Ann was still tied up, I was free. I ran to slice Kamoshida in half, but the guards grabbed my limbs to prevent me from escaping. My shadow self came up to me and stepped on my stomach with her high heels while giggling with a sick smile.</p><p><br/>(<strong>Shadow Rika</strong>-<em><strong>Shadow Ann)</strong></em></p><p><br/>"<strong>You actually think you can get away with trying to hurt my dear King Kamoshida? You have no right to even walk ten feet from him!</strong>"</p><p><br/><em><strong>"Hey, Kamoshida is mine!</strong></em>", shadow Ann complained.</p><p><br/>"<strong>Shut it, b*tch! Everyone and their mothers know you're nothing but a dunce with a huge rack for brains!</strong>", shadow me hissed as she ground her heels on my stomach. I snarled as I tried to ignore the pain.</p><p><br/>"No!", Skull tried to get closer to us, but the guards pointed their swords at us.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>Take one more step and I'll kill them on the spot.</strong></span>", Kamoshida threatened.</p><p><br/>"Dammit...!", Skull growled.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show. Your little assassin friend is a part of it too.</strong></span>", Kamoshida smirked at me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Disgusting swine...!</em>
</p><p><br/>"No! Don't!", Ann pleaded.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>Maybe I'll start with their clothes...</strong></span>", Kamoshida suggested to himself and I could practically SEE the dirty thoughts floating through his mind.</p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>"*giggle* You're such a perv!"</strong></span>, shadow Ann and shadow me squealed seductively.</p><p><br/>"H-Hey, what're we gonna do!? Takamaki! Assassin!", Skull called for us as the guards raised their swords at us.</p><p><br/>"Is this... My punishment for what happened to Shiho...?", Ann mumbled as her body stopped struggling for once, unlike me.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>That's more like it. You should've looked like this from the start.</strong></span>", Kamoshida smirked.</p><p><br/>"Shiho... I'm so sorry...", Ann mumbled with tears in her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Shit... If something doesn't happen right now, We're good as dead...!... Wait... If Ryuji got the app at the same time as he got his powers... Then maybe...! Worth a shot!</em>
</p><p><br/>"Ann! Don't give in! This isn't you! Do you think Shiho would want this? She would want to see her best friend fight with every fiber of her being! You will NOT let this Kamo-shitlord toy with you or anyone else, you hear me!? NO ONE!", I yelled at the top of my lungs. Ann looked back at me, seeing me thrash in the guards hold, she saw power that she needed to show to the world. She saw how I was not giving up in the face of death.</p><p><br/>"... You're right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me... What was I thinking...!?", Ann began to pull at her restraints again.</p><p><br/><span class="u"><strong>"It's like I always say. Slaves should just behave and--"</strong></span>, Kamoshida was cut off.</p><p><br/>"... Shut up! I've had enough of this... You've pissed me off, you son of a b*tch!", Ann yelled. At that moment, she began to thrash around violently, as if she was in pain. After all her struggling, she went limp and whispered.</p><p><br/>"I hear you... Carmen. You're right. No more holding back...!", Ann called out as a bright red cat mask appeared on her face. Her binds were broken in a flash and she ripped the mask off of her face. Blue flames surrounded Ann before revealing her true self: She was wearing a bright red spandex suit covered in zippers at the front, wore pink gloves, had dark red boots with heels, and had a WHIP!<br/><br/><br/><em>If that isn't kinky, I don't know what is...</em></p><p><br/>Behind Ann stood her Persona: a woman with black twin drill pigtails, red lipstick, smoking a cig, wearing a puffy red dress with her cleavage showing, and strange men wearing huge heart faces at her will, with one of them strung in the air with a chain and the other under the personas red heels.<br/><br/><br/><em>Can't say I expected </em><em>that,</em><em> damn...</em></p><p><br/>Ann ran to the nearest guard and kicked the sword out of its hand. She grabbed it and slashed the shadow Ann, making it disappear in black smoke. I took advantage of the situation and broke free from the guards. I pulled out my twin swords and cross slashed shadow Rika, causing it to decimate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't even like the color blue on my body...</em>
</p><p><br/>"You know what? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with... You scumbag.", Ann seethed.</p><p><br/>"<span class="u"><strong>B*tch...!</strong></span>", Kamoshida blurted out.</p><p><br/>"Really dude? "B*tch"...? That's ALL you got to say? Man, you really are pathetic... What a waste of time.", I mumbled.</p><p><br/>"You stole everything from Shiho... You destroyed her... Now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything...!", Ann declared as we all stood by her side with our Personas summoned.</p><p><br/>"<strong>How dare you! Enough of </strong><strong>your</strong><strong> insolence!</strong>", the guards yelled as they transformed into what I assume is a... Toilet devil...?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Personas sure are diverse... I think.</em>
</p><p><br/>"No, I've had enough of you. No one's gonna stop me now! Let's go, Carmen!", Ann called.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Uh, no one is going to comment on Toilet Devil over here...? No? Just me? Alright then...</em>
</p><p><br/>--After the battle--</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Oh shit...!</strong></span>", Kamoshida cursed and ran away like the coward he is.</p><p><br/>"Wait...!", Ann called out but fell to the ground in exhaustion.</p><p><br/>"He won't be coming back anytime soon, Ann...", I sighed as I crouched down in front of her to see if she was hurt.</p><p><br/>"Why'd you come here, man!? And more importantly, how!?", Skull fired questions at Ann.</p><p><br/>"Hey! Is that how you speak to a woman!? Are you all right, Lady Ann!?", Mona asked in distress.</p><p><br/>"Lady Ann...? Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive...? How can it talk? And... Where in the world are we...!?", Ann questioned everything surrounding her, including the OBVIOUSLY WEIRD LOOKING TALKING CAT!!</p><p><br/>"We don't even know what kitty is at this point.", I blanked.</p><p><br/>"J-Just calm down. Everything's going to be OK; don't worry.", Mona assured.</p><p><br/>"How am I supposed to calm down!? H-Huh...? Why am I dressed like this!? When did I-- Ugh, what's with this!?", Ann finally realized she was wearing the Phantom Thief costume and tried covering herself with her arms.</p><p><br/>"You look great.", Joker said with a smile. I glared at him and stepped on his foot hard. He yelped and looked at me, but saw I was giving him the "You're not helping." look. I stood next to Ann and put a hand on her shoulder lightly.</p><p><br/>"Ann, the clothes are a byproduct of your Persona. We all get a costume representing out will of rebellion."</p><p><br/>"T-That sounds complicated...", Ann mumbled.</p><p><br/>"Everything in this world is complicated.", I sighed.</p><p><br/>"Well, I'm stumped... A search party will be coming for us soon. There's no time to explain. We don't have a choice. Let's retreat for now!", Mona declared.</p><p><br/>"We were just gettin' fired up, and you had to go and get in the way... Rgh, fine...", Ryuji grumbled.</p><p><br/>"Here, take my arm.", I offered Ann.</p><p><br/>"H-Huh?", Ann got flustered for a second.</p><p><br/>"Don't make me repeat myself. I'm trying... To help you, okay? So... Come on.", I mumbled while looking away. Ann took my hand and we left the Palace.</p><p><br/>--Later, at the station--</p><p><br/>"Which one you want?", Ryuji asked Ann, holding three different soft drinks. I was leaning against the cold station wall with my hands in my pockets, humming quietly.</p><p><br/>"Whichever's not carbonated.", Ann sighed.</p><p><br/>"Uh, they're both actually.", Ryuji stated matter-of-fact.</p><p><br/>"Then...", Ann sighed and took one. Ryuji handed one to Akira and the other to me. I took it with a nod of thanks.</p><p><br/>"What about me?", Morgana popped out of Akira's bag, whining about the drinks.</p><p><br/>"If a random stranger sees three teenagers letting a cat drink a carbonated drink, they will either think we are cruel to animals or insane.", I deadpanned at Morgana.</p><p><br/>"*sigh*... Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?", Morgana asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Still saying Lady Ann... What is up with this cat?</em>
</p><p><br/>"Um... Morgana, right? I really am talking to a cat... This feels so strange... Oh, sorry! You're not a cat, right?", Ann quickly apologized.</p><p><br/>"It's only natural that you're confused. Demanding that you understand all of this right after what you went through is asking too much.", Morgana shined an apologetic smile.</p><p><br/>"Honestly, I still can't believe what happened... And that power... My Persona...", Ann mumbled, lost in thought.</p><p><br/>"It's the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you'll be able to fight in that other world.", Morgana explained.</p><p><br/>"So if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right? Is it really possible...? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?", Ann asked with a determined look on her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She wants in on this...</em>
</p><p><br/>"The volleyball team's keepin' quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If people like us try and complain, they're just gonna shoot us down. Goin' all in on this plan is the only choice we got.", Ryuji stated.</p><p>"Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her... I'll never forgive him.", Ann declared.</p><p><br/>"Wait, did you just say, "Let me help"? You mean, you want us to take you along?", Ryuji asked.</p><p><br/>"I'm okay with it.", I replied.</p><p><br/>"What?", Ryuji was shocked at my fast reply.</p><p><br/>"She won't drag us down. She can fight well and since she got there by herself, she has the Metaverse Navigator and can go there whenever she wants if we say no. It's best if we go together.", I explained with a smile.</p><p><br/>"I agree as well. We are lacking in manpower, after all. Don't worry, I'll protect her.", Morgana said with a determined look.</p><p><br/>"And it's like Rika said; Even if you said no, I'd just go in alone.", Ann sassed.</p><p><br/>"... I guess it'd be more dangerous turnin' her down... Rgh, fine...", Ryuji groaned.</p><p><br/>"Then it's decided. Well, I hope we get along! I'm going to make Kamoshida atone for what he said. Not just for Shiho's sake... But for everything he's done. I won't let any more people suffer because of him. I'll do whatever it takes!", Ann spoke with a strong fighting resolve eminating from her. It was honestly admirable in a way.</p><p><br/>--???, ???, 20XX, ???--Interrogation Room-- Present</p><p><br/>I took a quick breath from explaining the events. Akira sighed and looked back at Niijima-san.<br/>"I doubt something as dangerous as your group could've been pulled off with orthodox methods. It wouldn't be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others... If you're listening, then answer me!"</p><p><br/>"No need to shout, Niijima-San. I was just about to continue...", I mumbled as I recalled later events.</p><p><br/>--April, 15th, 20XX, After school--subway-- Past</p><p><br/>"Just let me know when you're heading back in... Oh wait! We don't have each other's info. Hey, give me your number and Chat ID. And, um... I'll be counting on you, then. Same goes for you, Morgana.", Ann smiled as she gave us her contact info.</p><p><br/>"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann.", with that, Ann left and we were left with our thoughts.</p><p><br/>"What a kind girl... Such admirable consideration for others... And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal... She cares about her friends, and she's beautiful to boot... What a girl! She's captured my heart...", Morgana fawned.</p><p><br/>"Dude.", Ryuji deadpanned at the love struck cat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Never thought I would see a cat fall in love with a high schooler... Life has its surprises...</em>
</p><p><br/>"Morgana, you're making me cringe internally and externally. Stop.", I sighed.</p><p><br/>"Now, now. Let him dream.", Akira chuckled.</p><p><br/>"Are you making a fool out of me!?", Morgana yelled.</p><p><br/>"Yes.", I replied. Before Morgana could try and fight back, Akira hit us both over the head with a forced smile.</p><p><br/>"Both of you should really be quiet, you know?", Akira seethed through a forced smile. I know when he does this, he is getting annoyed and NO ONE messes with Akira when he's annoyed. Even me. I shut up and Morgana just sank into the bag.</p><p><br/>"Anyways... It'd be better if this group could get together quick from now on...", Ryuji voiced.</p><p><br/>"True. Our best option would be to make a secret hideout where we could discuss these things.", Morgana stated.</p><p><br/>"A hideout, huh...? I like the sound of that.", Ryuji smirked at the thought.</p><p><br/>"The school rooftop would work... It seems like nobody goes up there. For the time being, that will make the perfect hideout. I can't contact you from inside a Palace, so I'll stay in this world. That being said, I'll need someone to take care of me. I'm personally nominating you. You should feel honored.", Morgana nominated Akira.</p><p><br/>"Not my problem. This is your responsibility, Akira. I already got a bunch on my hands.", I said while tugging at my hair lightly. Akira looked back at Ryuji for help, but he just shook his head no.</p><p><br/>"... This's all you. There's no way I can at my place. Well, we now have our hideout, so let's meet there tomorrow!", Ryuji said his farewell and left me alone with Akira and Morgana, our new roommate.</p><p>"OK! Let's go look at my new residence for this world.", Morgana cheered. Akira sighed and mumbled how the hell did he get into this.</p><p><br/>--Later that evening--</p><p><br/>We entered the cafe and greeted Sojiro. Morgana was stuffed inside Akira's bag.</p><p><br/>"The store's still open. Go upstairs.", Sojiro commanded. Akira quickly nodded and ran upstairs. I stayed behind since I saw an interesting looking woman; The woman had dark blue hair in a messy bob-cut with blunt bangs and brown eyes. She had red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. She was fairly short, but not as short as me. She wore a choker and necklace. She wore a bracelet, short black jacket, a blue dress with a white spiderweb design, and black ripped leggings. She reminded me of a punk-rock lover who says they are not that into it but it shows in the clothes. The woman noticed I was staring and looked back at me wih a stoic expression.<br/><br/>"...Yes?", Her voice was almost like velvet and she held a comfortable tone in her voice.</p><p><br/>"Hey, lay off the customers.", Sojiro scolded.</p><p><br/>"But I didn't even say anything...", I deadpanned. Sojiro sighed and turned back to the woman.</p><p><br/>"Sorry if she was rude, Doctor."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Doctor...?</em>
</p><p><br/>"... I don't mind.", the doctor replied.</p><p><br/>"Come on, you're getting in the way. Go on upstairs.", Sojiro stated.</p><p><br/>"Damn, do you really not like me that much, Boss?", I fake-pouted and walked half-way up the stairs to watch what the doctor did.</p><p><br/>"... Thanks. I'll see you later.", the doctor thanked with a monotone voice.</p><p><br/>"Come back again.", Sojiro bid the woman farewell as she left. I walked back downstairs.</p><p><br/>"Where does that doctor work?", I asked.</p><p><br/>"Oh, that customer just now? She's the head doctor over at that clinic down the street. Rumor has it she gives pretty crappy examinations, and sells some weird homemade medicines on top of that. At least, that's what I've heard. I haven't been there myself. They should really just leave her alone. It's not like she's getting in the way of their lives...", Sojiro sighed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I have to check out her clinic later...</em>
</p><p><br/>I suddenly heard meowing from upstairs. Sojiro looked upstairs then at me with a raised eyebrow.</p><p><br/>"Stray cats, am I right? Annoying as hell.", I fake chuckled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Damn it, Morgana! I'm going to kill that cat!</em>
</p><p><br/>"... Well, I've gotta get home and start making dinner...", Sojiro sighed and left the building. I waited for 2 minutes before yelling.</p><p><br/>"Morgana, you are so dead!"</p><p><br/>I ran upstairs to see Morgana on top of the messy shelf in the corner, knowing I won't be able to reach the top shelf due to my short stature.</p><p><br/>"Come down here and fight me like a man! Oh wait, you can't, because you are a damn cat!", I growled.</p><p><br/>"What did you just say?!", Morgana hissed.</p><p><br/>"You know what I just said, cat!", I yelled.</p><p><br/>Suddenly, Sojiro came in with a ticked off look.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Shit...!</em>
</p><p><br/>"Hey, are you-- I was wondering why I heard meowing... What did you bring it here for!?", Sojiro asked.</p><p><br/>"It doesn't have a home.", Akira, who was quiet up until now, quickly chimed in trying to save the situation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Please work, please work, please for the love all things mighty work!</em>
</p><p><br/>"That's... That's a shame. Look, this place is a restaurant. Animals are a no-go... Though I guess you might stay on good behavior if you've got a pet to take care of... Fine... But keep it quiet when we're open for business. And don't let it roam downstairs, or I'll toss it out. Oh, and I'm not gonna take care of it. That's all on you.", Sojiro grumbled as he walked back downstairs. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Akira.</p><p><br/>"Bro, I have to say that THAT was quick thinking if I've ever see it."</p><p><br/>"No need to thank me.", Akira chuckled while scratching the back of his head.</p><p><br/>"Was that the ruler of this place?", Morgana asked as he pointed a paw towards the stairs.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, Sojiro Sakura. I call him Boss since the customers like calling him that,", I stated.</p><p><br/>"He seemed pretty understanding for someone who keeps you two cramped up in this dump. Then again, I suppose to normal people I just sound like a meowing cat.", Morgana said with a smile. quietly, Sojiro came back upstairs with a pllate of fish in his hands. He put the plate in front of Morgana and sighed.</p><p><br/>"Seriously... It had to keep calling out in that cute little voice... Make sure you wash that dish. By the way... Have you decided on a name?", Sojiro asked as he pointed to Morgana.</p><p><br/>"Morgana.", Akira and I answered</p><p><br/>"Morgana? Huh... I was hoping I'd get to name it...", Sojiro sighed as he walked away.<br/>"That's... How did that work?", I mumbled.</p><p><br/>"I don't know...", Akira sighed.</p><p><br/>"Looks like the chief like me better than you two. And to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida's cells... Remember how you guys asked me before about what I am? To be honest... I don't remember anything about my birth. I think the metaverse's distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form.", Morgana explained with a somber look.</p><p><br/>"Is that form human...?", Akira asked.</p><p><br/>"I think so. I mean, Morgana can talk and walk like a human, so...", I shrugged.</p><p><br/>"It has to be! I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There's no other possible explanation. There's no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my real self. I'm sure that once they're purged, I'll finally be able to get that self back. And I have a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That's why I was in the castle in the first place.", Morgana looked back at the plate of fish and smiled slightly.</p><p><br/>"Come to think of it, I didn't get hungry over in that world...", Morgana began to eat happily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I want to say that he may never be human, but I don't want to break his spirit now.</em>
</p><p><br/>Morgana licked his paws clean and turned back to Akira and I.</p><p><br/>"Let me make myself clear: Your taking care of me won't be for nothing. It'll be give and take. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools.", Morgana boasted.</p><p><br/>"You don't say?", I uttered to myself.</p><p><br/>"What are those?" Akira inquired.</p><p><br/>"Whoa, I can't tell you more unless we settle on a deal. In exchange for you keeping me here, I'll teach you about these tools. How does that sound?", Morgana challanged.</p><p><br/>"Let's do this.", Akira smirked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I guess I don't really get a say in this since Akira is the one taking care of Morgana, but I might benefit from those infiltration tools he was talking about... Alright, time to start being a bit more social with this cat.</em>
</p><p><br/>"I like that answer. Hehehe... Then it's a deal.", Morgana saluted. He seemed rather happy.</p><p> </p><p>--???, ???, 20XX, ???--Interrogation Room-- Present</p><p><br/>Akira was done with his explanation and we both turned back to Niijima-san.</p><p><br/>"Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places... There's even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them... Answer me!"</p><p><br/>"... We did.", I stated.</p><p><br/>"Who might that be?", Niijima-san questioned.</p><p><br/>"Well, let us explain further.", Akira sighed and continued the events.</p><p><br/>--April, 15th, 20XX, evening--subway-- Past</p><p><br/>"I'll lecture you about the infiltration tools over time. By the way, the powers you two used in the Palace was seriously amazing. The stronger those powers get, the more reliable they will be as trump cards. All right, I'm gonna stick with Akira wherever he goes from today on.", Morgana announced.</p><p> </p><p>END OF CHAPTER 6!(Sorry for being late T-T)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spread the word about my work if you like what you see, I appreciate feedback as well! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>